The Invasion of the Zerg
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: An inspiration on MrOreoMan's Remnant of the Swarm, instead of Cerebrate going to the RWBY Universe, what will happen if he went to a world of One Piece? Hiliarity ensured, blood is spilt and many things will happened when the Zerg comes to this isolated world. Got Permission from MrOreoMan to use the Prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is Tyrannozaur and I am going to start on my very first attempt of a One Piece crossover with StarCraft. This idea flew in my mind when I read MrOreoMan's Remnant of the Swarm.**

 **And guess what with his permission, I get to create this miracle.**

 **My greatest thanks to you MrOreoMan for allowing me for this wonderful opportunity!**

 **And for proof and permission from MrOreoMan, here is his answer:**

 **MrOreoMan: By all means go right on ahead, just make sure that you explain that you got my permission to do so or else you will be flamed to hell.**

 **And I still give my thanks!**

 **So from here on out is the prologue before we get to the juicy chapters of the Cerebrate entering One Piece!**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for those who hadn't played StarCraft 2**

 **So Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah Kerrigan, former Ghost of the Sons of Korhal, now the Queen of Blades in the Zerg Swarm. Her power rose after becoming Primal Zerg, her brood continuously grew as planets fell in her name. Countless Terrans and Protoss fell before her and bring terror throughout the Korprulu Sector.

Everything was made this possible all thanks to the arrogant Emperor Mengsk. From her transformation into the Zerg, to the power made from the Xel'naga artifact that cleansed from Amon's influence, to even the thought of the death of her loved one, James Raynor. All this happened on that fateful day on Tarsonis.

And now she will have her retribution on Mengsk. Everything is going well for her Swarm. Zagara and the Broodmothers joined together, Dehaka and his Primal Zerg follow her power, and now Stukov, the infested Terran once her enemy, now allied with her to see the Skygeirr Facility burn for what it did to him.

If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have found out that this place produces Hybrid and that Narud would be here. After she dealt with the shapeshifter, she was returned to her Leviathan victorious but not unscathed. When she would be done with Mengsk, she will ready her Swarm for the fight to come.

Everything changed when she heard that Jim was alive from Mengsk. With the help from the Hyperion and Valerian Mengsk, they found him on a prison ship named Moros. After a grueling invasion to the ship, she managed to rescue him. But all it costed was her heart broken when Jim coldly said, "We're done."

She now continues to look at the stars in silence as it got the Swarm uneased by her silence and closed her mind. There were no words to describe on how she felt. Before she can recollect herself to get ready for the attack on Korhal, a small singe in her mind was calling to her. To her she would crush this nuisance, but it feels familiar almost like she knows it. Ancient and powerful. And it is back at Skygeirr.

"Izsha, tell the Broodmothers that we are going back to Skygeirr," Kerrigan commanded to her advisor, "There is something etching inside my mind, something great and strong."

"You feel it to," Stukov asked his commanding officer.

"Did you feel this presence before Stukov," She asked the Infested Terran.

"Unfortunately yes, while Narud experimented and when I escaped to you, I still continue to hear whispers in my mind, continuously asking for me to get help. I thought I was going insane, but if you can now hear it, it must be something to investigate," Stukov said.

"Well then, let's see who this one is then," She said as the Leviathan moved to Skygeirr.

* * *

(Some time later)

Back to the ruined facility she and Stukov continued to march in a different path. When they to a new opening, they are surprised to see Zerg, Terrans and Protoss continue to fight in a jungle battlefield.

"This shouldn't be right, I thought everyone died when we finished," Kerrigan said surprised

"It seems like there are survivors, it looks as the Terrans and the Tal'darim are bent on taking out that brood. And the Zerg are protecting that giant dome," Stukov said.

"Whatever's inside must've been incredibly important to the Zerg, I'll try to bring them to my will," She said bringing a hand up to the new Zerg.

But something happened and unforeseen. The Zerg are ignoring her completely and focused more on fighting the two opposing races.

"I can't bring them in control," Kerrigan growled, "Something is protecting them from my psionic power and it must be powerful to be capable of doing so."

" _My queen,"_ Izsha telepathically called, _"The feral Zerg are ignoring your call and our swarm. Perhaps if we aid them in taking out the opposing forces…"_

"Then we find out who is doing this, wait," Kerrigan looked to the flying and crawling Zerg and recognized it, "Those are Devourers and Defilers, I haven't those in a long time."

It is true, Devourers were evolved from the Mutalisk. They are capable of dealing with any air unit with ease. But Defilers, those are extremely rare Zerg. They were ultimately placed as obsolete in today's Zerg.

"Then it means something is using old Zerg to fight them," Stukov said.

"Alright, we'll focus on destroying the Tal'darim first, once we're done with them, and then we can finish off the remaining forces," Kerrigan declared as the battle commences.

It was a long fight, but in 20 minutes the forces were dealt with as Kerrigan and Stukov come forward to the dome, guarded by Hunter Killers, Impalers (Not the Hydralisk but the structure), and a massive infested Ursadon.

"With them out of the way, let's see who is behind this," She walked toward the Swarm, finding it weird that they allowed her into the dome.

Inside the dome was incredibly spacious, you can have two Ultralisks, but you can still have more room. But a presence can be felt, and it is strong. It was almost like an ancient Zerg lived here. Wires began to reach the center of the dome as they a reinforced door brutally ripped to their direction. When they entered, they saw all the wires connected to one being that made them stop in their tracks.

A massive bulbous worm with pairs with fleshed legs. It is what they recognize when it was seen. A powerful cerebrate laying there in the room filled with wires imbedded into it.

The Queen of Blades shook off her surprise as she walked and confronted the worm-like being, followed by Stukov.

"Who are you, are you the one who asked Stukov to get help," Kerrigan asked.

The being didn't spoke until it did in a tired voice.

" **Hello my queen, it is good to see you once more."**

"…You know me but I don't, however you feel familiar Who. Are. You," Kerrigan said taken off guard by the speech it made.

" **You do not recognize me? It is I, the guardian that protected you from birth, the first servant when you were indoctrinated to the Swarm."**

"No," Kerrigan gasp taking a step back, "It can't be. The cerebrate that watched and served me died!"

" **I have never died. My body and essence was taken by the entity known as Narud. He tormented me, experimented and used my essence to create and perfect the hybrid. He didn't allow me to communicate with his foul technology. But I grew strong by secretly feeding on psionic energies for years without his notice. I have found Stukov to help him escape so he can get to you. I have felt your psionic energy and I know it was you no matter how faint. Within the chaos, I created a small larva and grew my brood to kill the remaining forces."**

She was left speechless, all those years thinking that her guardian and servant had died now lives right in front of her.

"You know this cerebrate," Stukov asked her.

Kerrigan didn't hear his question, she continued to look to the being with suspicion. Could it be a fake? She had to test him.

"If you truly are my servant, what is it that you taught me?" Kerrigan tested

" **I have taught you vision my queen. The Swarm is powerful, but power isn't enough for its leader. You must acquire vision. You do not use strength or an army to defeat your enemy, but only by vision can you hope to obtain victory."**

Kerrigan felt silent as she witnessed that it is truly it. Her mentor… her guardian.

"So by the silence, I am guessing you know this being," Stukov broke off her daze.

"Yes, this is the cerebrate that the Overmind tasked to protect me while I grow in my chrysalis. After I was reborn, I asked cerebrate to continue his vigil to watch over me as I integrate the Swarm. I thought for sure that you had died cerebrate," She said looking at the massive worm.

" **And now I am back in your presence. It is my wish to see you once more. My how much you have grown. You have become more powerful than I had hoped."**

"And I still need your service cerebrate, more for what the Zerg will face in the future," Kerrigan stated.

" **I wish to join you my queen, but with great regret the machine here is keeping me alive. Narud saw to that if I leave this machine, I will die."**

"Damn you Narud! I will not lose you again, there has to be another way," Kerrigan cursed.

"Perhaps we can transfer him to another body," Stukov said moments later.

"Yes…. It can work, but where can we find a body that can suit cerebrate? His psionic power is immense, no regular body can withstand so much power," Kerrigan said with hope in her eyes.

" **There is a body that can hold my power,"** the being brought their attention.

" **Inside this facility, Narud collected Terrans with powerful psionic potential, using them to create his hybrid leaving only empty husks. It may be the only thing that will bring me salvation,"** it explained.

"Where is the body now!?" Kerrigan demanded, if there is anything that'll bring it back to her, she'll take it.

"I think I know where it might be, inside this facility has a room filled with cryo-chambers, it is where my body is at before they infested me," Stukov suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go," Kerrigan said as the two left cerebrate alone.

Within some time, they had reached their destination, the room was filled with endless rows of chambers each storing a body. It may be a difficult task, but she wasn't deterred. Stukov on the other hand…

"Do you we'll take a millennia to find the right host body," he said sarcastically.

" **My queen, it may be easier to find by sensing the greatest psionic residue. The hybrid take time to take the psionic essence of the Terrans, but once finished, they leave a remainder of psionic energy. The greater the residue, the more powerful the Terran must've been psionically,"** Cerebrate explained.

Her eyes glowed with psionic power as scanned the room for a suitable body. All she could she was green mist, but she still continued on. After minutes has passed, she found it, she activated the pod and was surprised to see the body.

A young male no older than 19. He has dark red hair similar to blood, 5 and 7 feet tall, slightly tanned white skin, skinny with a slight build on the legs, arms, and abs. What is unique of this figure was the eyes, almost reptilian and a color of dark gray. However, some flesh of its cheeks were missing, making the mouth almost look like it is constantly giving a nightmarish grin.

Stukov came over and look at the young adult and was unimpressed and a bit creeped by the grin.

"This will be the host body, I can't but feel that this won't be enough. Are you sure you have the right one," Stukov asked.

"I am certain this is the right one, this one has the greatest amounts of psionic residue out of all of them," She said carrying the body the weakened Cerebrate.

They managed to give the body near the massive worm as it inspected the body.

" **This is the one I sensed, now I must concentrate. This part will be vital to my survival and mustn't be disturbed. I haven't tried this before so I suggest that you stand at a far distance away,"** It suggested as the two went away at a safe distance.

Kerrigan showed a bit concern, but believes it can do while Stukov looks with curiosity.

The body of the worm glowed orange with psionic energy as it burst into a storm surrounding the two bodies. Shocks clashed and metals burned from this performance as the two Zerg tried to bare the storm. The sheer psionic power of the cerebrate awed the two, but it didn't go unnoticed to the Korprulu Sector.

The ghosts and spectres began grabbing their hands in pain as some fell to their knees. The Zerg were attracted to it psionic power like moths to a flame. The Protoss feared that the Overmind will return and prepared to for the worst.

The storm cleared as the two saw devastation in this prison. Wires and machines were scorched, metals continue to melt, burn marks decorate all over, and everything was shredded to pieces.

' _The cerebrate is this powerful? How did we, the United Earth Directorate, manage to take control of the Overmind if they were holding such power?'_ the thought ran through Stukov's mind as Kerrigan went into the center of the explosion.

The worm like body is gone and the body lays there in a fetal position. Once a supposed corpse, now healthy with a lean build, slight tanned skin, and for some the undergarment is still intact.

"It appears the process was a complete success, wouldn't you agree," Stukov asked looking at the body as Kerrigan merely nodded and kneeled to the body.

There were no wounds, is the being dead or was it a success she thought as she reached her hand to it. Suddenly she was caught off guard as a hand grabbed her arm and she looked to see the dark gray eyes, on edge and tired.

"My queen, is that you," the male asked in a tired voice as she saw his eyes turn from dark gray to orange.

"Yes, but more importantly, is that you cerebrate," She demanded.

"Yes, it is I my queen, your guardian in a new body," he said identified as Cerebrate.

"Good, now get up so we can leave this forsaken prison," Kerrigan ordered standing up.

Following her order, he attempted to stand up only to fall forward to the floor face first, Stukov couldn't help but have an amusing smirk seeing a powerful cerebrate clumsily fall like a toddler.

"Ow," he said, "I will need to get used to this Terran body."

He tried again with better success, testing the parts of the body quickly adapting to its functions. Kerrigan on the other hand still had a job to do.

"Since you have a new body, I will ask once more. Will you join the Swarm and serve me once more," Kerrigan asked more as an order with power in her voice.

Without hesitation, he knelt before her, before his queen.

"I, cerebrate of the Swarm and guardian of the Queen of Blades will serve you once more," He pledged.

"Now that you are my guardian once more, you will need a name for yourself other than Cerebrate. What would you like," She asked.

He pondered for a moment for a name and finally decided on one.

"Cerberus, I choose Cerberus as my name," he declared.

' _The three-headed guard dog of the Underworld, kind of fitting for one within the Swarm, wouldn't you agree,'_ Stukov telepathically asked the Queen of Blades.

Kerrigan didn't need to answer back, it was somehow fitting for her cerebrate. A beast who serves as her servant and guardian.

"Then it is settled, Cerberus. I the Queen of Blades appoint you as the Guardian of the Swarm and to protect it from those who will do harm against it," She declared.

Standing high before her at his full height, radiating orange psionic energy all over his and into his eyes.

"Welcome back, Cerberus," Kerrigan greeted once more.

"It is good to be back my queen," Cerberus said as he smiled making the scarred grin bigger.

* * *

On a later time, Kerrigan ordered that Cerberus would wear clothes instead of an undergarment. Now he wears a gray short-sleeved shirt, dress pants with a gray belt, combat boots, and a black trench coat. Once fully dressed, he, Kerrigan, and Stukov retreated to her Leviathan. As they went, Kerrigan explained all that happened after his supposed death and the plans of the future.

Cerberus was intrigued by her past stories, especially ones from James Raynor, the Broodmothers, her conquest and evolutions on Zerus, and her reason to return to lead the Swarm.

His queen made sure this tyrant suffered before destroying him as he became only ashes in the wind. With her vengeance done, she put her focus on preparing the Swarm for Amon's return.

Cerberus was then introduced to her collected and unique group.

He already knew Stukov, Abathur was responsible for the Swarm's evolution, Izsha was an old organism crafted by the old Queen of Blades with a purpose to house all information, give updates to any being or the Swarm itself. Zagara, his queen's ally and student, learning the lessons he once placed unto her to be ready to lead the Swarm one day. And finally Dehaka, born in Zerus with a motive to continue gaining essence for himself, the reason for joining his queen. He is similar to the Terrans having mercenaries. Cerberus was impressed that he and his pack would help his queen as well as his importance in the battle with Mengsk.

Cerberus taught the queen well.

He was introduced to the Broodmothers of the Swarm by his queen, the ones that became successor from himself and the cerebrates. He could already hear their questioning on why a Terran would be in the Swarm's hierarchy. And his answer is crushing their minds with his psionic powers. He could her hundreds of them wail in pain as I made my point on why I was part of it. By the queen's order, I release my hold on the Broodmothers as many gave newfound respect to him. His queen declared him Second in Command and anyone dared to question their authority will be punished severely. None of them argued back and merely accepted my position.

Soon, Kerrigan ordered Cerberus to go to Abathur to upgrades for the battles to come. As he entered the evolution chamber, Abathur greeted him and asked for the purpose of coming here. After explaining, they began to integrate his body with upgrades of his choice.

Upon 5 hours, he emerged from the chrysalis in his naked and upgraded body. Visually, he became physically fit, however some changes appeared. His teeth now became serrated, his cheeks were fixed but left a scar, carapace plating on his arms and retractable skeletal wings like his queen but with claws as well.

One change is that he is completely Zerg from his body to his molecular cells, to be fully handle his powerful psionic abilities. With barely any carapace for protection, Abathur gave him powerful regenerative properties that surpasses the Roaches and had his skeleton reinforced to being as strong as iron. This means he can replace limbs, organs and heal any wound in just seconds.

A second change is that he can produce and hold corrosive acid in his arms and shoot them.

The third change is unique, to be able to produce black mist around his body to be able to blind his foes or intimidate them. This also makes his skin smooth and secrete sweat that can melt steel, should he ever have a rare chance of getting caught.

Another change is that he can alter his hands into being bone claws. Each fingertip reaches six inches and it's the part that shows his association to the Zerg and made from the near indestructible materials used for the Ultralisks' Kaiser Blades. He can even alter them to a molecular level that can shred the toughest armor.

Like her queen, he can channel his psionic powers through the claws and wings, making as powerful as the Protoss warp blades. And can even block those that are similar.

Along with the usual benefits for Zerg such as night vision, heightened senses, enhanced strength, incredible agility, a powerful immune system and so on.

But they are pale in comparison to the power of his most important upgrades.

His first upgrade has two parts. The first part is the use of adapting to even the deadliest of poisons and create healing enzymes and antidotes for combat or support for the Zerg. The second part is to not only spin sequences like Abathur but to even bring forth larva and creep. With it, he can create his own brood if he was separated and within hostile territory.

His most powerful upgrade is that he can transform his essence into a powerful behemoth with a height of a Brutalisk. With the fascination of her queen's stories and the Primal Zerg, he can become a powerful Primal Zerg form, a being that would remind Kerrigan of an old Zerg she fought for essence… Zurvan.

With these changes he can use his psionic capabilities with no limitations. While his queen uses it aggressively, he uses them with versatility but some focus on defense. He blocked his mind with powerful psionic barriers that only anyone greater or equal to his queen or himself.

He can use many psionic abilities, but to some limit. He can read the minds of others even the highest of Terran or Protoss levels. His telekinetic powers can crush a boulder with ease and can send a gigantic Ultralisk flying. He can even mind control any Terran indefinitely, but with time on Protoss, depending how powerful one is.

His powerful psionic abilities can have him control millions of Zerg without the aid of Overlords and can even make his minions stronger, but he must be immobile to do such a thing.

After reviewing the changes with Abathur, he dressed himself with the clothes he discarded before entering the chrysalis, while his queen entered the chamber with news of his completed change.

When she looked at him with a calculating stare, she looked that he didn't change a bit, but could feel his change.

"Cerberus, why are you still look like a Terran? Abathur, did you even upgrade him like I told him too?" She asked the evolution master.

"Yes my queen, I have received all the necessary upgrades needed for my body, as for my look I asked Abathur to keep my visage," He looked to the Queen.

"Is this true," Kerrigan looked to Abathur.

"Yes, organism Cerberus is completely altered to serve Zerg Swarm. Request to keep Terran visage, reasons unknown," Abathur replied as she looked to Cerberus.

"What was your reason Cerberus," She asked.

"…Tell me my queen, if you and I are on the battlefield not knowing me or recognize me, what would your impression be?" He asked his queen has she had time to think.

"If I was the Old Queen of Blades, I would've killed you in a heartbeat, but where I am now, I would question on why was there an injured child on the battlefield and would ignore you even if you attacked," she answered.

"Exactly, with my image I would give you a false sense of security and won't suspect as a threat until it is too late. I can disguise myself around enemy soldiers or commanders that would underestimate me, never knowing on what I can do. To them I am merely a weak, lonely being, but their gullibility would be their downfall," Cerberus explained as Kerrigan sees this strategic reasoning within.

It is what amazed her from the Cerebrate. Not by power, nor tenacity, but his strategy and observational skills.

"You know Cerberus, there is a saying based on what you said, you are 'a wolf in sheep's clothing'."

"I couldn't agree anymore my queen," Cerberus making his face a nightmarish grin.

* * *

Time flies by as he served with the queen. After the death of Arcturus Mengsk, she and the others flew over to space to get ready for her battle with Amon. Terrans were rebuilding and the Protoss are even getting ready to take back Aiur.

But everything changed as peace was utterly destroyed.

Terran worlds were being bombarded by the so-called Mobius Corps, the Golden Armada were being controlled by Amon with the Khala and relentlessly destroyed all life on numerous planets, and feral Broods were in Amon's possession and attacked various worlds. There is even Amon's forces, the Tal'darim that are hunting Artanis' last remaining Protoss. Hybrid were even leading the forces. While Kerrigan tirelessly searched for Amon, Cerberus was commanding the Swarm against the Hybrid. And it proved to be very difficult and may possibly be fighting a losing battle.

Every now and then, the Golden Armada would destroy his forces, Amon's Zerg was nothing but meat shields, and the Hybrid were killing Broodmothers to gain control of their broods. Even with some losses, he continued to learn from these Hybrid and their tactics as he continued to win more battles, but at the cost losing thousands to millions of Zerg.

Eventually his queen came through and found the home world of the Xel'naga at the Altarian Rift, her queen ventured there to seek the Xel'naga and said that she met Artanis. However despite their journey within the temple, their hopes were lost as the Xel'naga were already dead. His queen and Artanis escaped the trap made by the dark god. Artanis made an offer of joining forces, but Kerrigan refused as the Swarm was incredibly damaged and told him to gather as much allied as possible like she did. She returned to Char and helped recuperate the Zerg to some of its fighting strength. The hybrid moved away from Zerg territories from the massive losses he made. Kerrigan ordered most of the Zerg to Ulnar in order to find ways to hurt Amon.

Eventually they got word that Artanis has gathered a new army with the former enemy, the Tal'darim. By the Protoss' efforts, they halted Amon's mass production of Hybrid, end his brood, destroyed Amon's form created from the Protoss and the Overmind's carcass, and freed his controlled brethren and send Amon's corruption by into the void with the power of the keystone they required from the Terrans.

An end to the End War.

However, a month later Kerrigan was greeted by whispers in her mind and discovered that Ulnar can be used to create a portal enter the void. She immediately contacted two commanders, James Raynor and Artanis to meet with the Swarm at Ulnar.

With her informing of Amon's return and the decision to beat him while he is crippled, the two agreed with her as they readied themselves for the final fight against Amon. But they were already met with Amon's minions and void constructs, although if it weren't for Artanis to manage to get a foothold for their armies. Upon which they have gained a khaydarin crystal that rejuvenated the armies as a voice called to them. To everyone's surprise, it was Tassadar begging them to free them from the being that trapped him in the void.

Much to Cerberus and Stukov's hatred, it was Narud, a deformed Xel'naga defended by his Void Thrashers, Constructs, and Dominators. He gloated against the commanders of the Swarm and sent his army against them.

But with our combined forces, we pushed away his minions and constructs as he remained there weakened as Kerrigan, Jim, Artanis, Cerberus and Stukov come to the weak Xel'naga.

"Hello there Duran, do you remember what you did to us," Stukov asked cockily.

"Stukov… Cerebrate… You have come to gloat haven't you," Narud stated with annoyance.

"No, we've come here to see you die, Stukov you have the honor of killing him," Cerberus said.

"With pleasure," Stukov said firing a psionic blast, killing the monster permanently.

As Narud faded away a crystal was in its place as Tassadar spoke.

"Artanis, you must come to me," Tassadar spoke.

Artanis walked forth, seeing his mentor's ghostly form.

"It is Tassadar! My mentor… How can this be? Honored one. To see you brings much joy to my…" Artanis halted as Tassadar's ghostly was blown away to see a massive squid being now in from of them.

"Tassadar, a form I choose to inspire action in the one called Zeratul. In you. The prophecies Zeratul followed the result of my psionic extension into the minds of primitive beings," It said.

"You are Xel'naga," Kerrigan walked forward, "The one who called to me? Who are you?"

"Ouros," it said, "Last shepherd of the cycle. Enemy of Amon. He is one with the void. It is an extension of his will, binding me as prisoner."

"Why have you summoned us here," Kerrigan asked.

"The cycle must not be broken. The merging of purity of essence and purity of from must continue. You, the one called Kerrigan, can merge with my essence. Now fulfill your destiny. Ascend as Xel'naga and continue the Infinite Cycle," Ouros said.

"Xel'naga? You want to change her into one of you? No, damn it!" James said going against Ouros' idea, "Sarah, no!"

"Only a Xel'naga can defeat the fallen one," Ouros stated.

"Sarah, you don't gonna do this. You don't have to let yourself be mutilated again!" Jim said.

"He is right my queen, you don't have to go through it all. I know the fact that together we all can defeat Amon without the…"

"No Jim, Cerberus," Kerrigan said to them looking at her clawed hands, "With all I've done, the lives ruined… worlds destroyed… There is blood on my hands. I need to cleanse it. This is my destiny."

* * *

Reluctantly the two let Kerrigan go as they ready their defenses to protect Kerrigan. James took the North, Artanis took the west and Cerberus and Zagara stayed near. It was long battle while Kerrigan absorbs the power of the Xel'naga. Thrashers would come in and try to take out Kerrigan, but Kerrigan struck them away with ease. Soon almost all of Ouros' essence will merge with his queen as they all gathered before her.

"That's it… I have all of the Xel'naga's essence," Kerrigan said tired.

"I have been honored to serve you my queen," Zagara said bowing to her.

"And I as well," Cerberus said.

"I give the Swarm to you both. Zagara remember our lessons and Cerberus, protect the Swarm as you did for me," Kerrigan said.

"We shall," The two said in unison.

"It is time," Ouros said.

Kerrigan changed into a fetal position in the air as powerful energies envelope inside her as the last of Ouros' flows.

"With the last of our essence, a new eternity dawns," Ouros continued, "The Infinite Cycles have come… to their end," it said with its last breath before dying.

In honor of the Xel'naga's sacrifice, Artanis bowed on one knee and clasped his hands in front of the deceased Xel'naga.

The last of its essence covered Kerrigan in golden light, spreading all over her body. In a blinding light, she appeared as a being of pure golden energy with powers beyond comprehension and over sixteen feet tall with hair on fire.

"She is… Xel'naga," Artanis stated in awe from his kneeled position.

The other three couldn't agree more as they looked upon this new form.

Inside Jim Raynor's mind, he isn't in his armor and looks to see Sarah Kerrigan as a pure human ghost walking toward him.

"These moments together, they will always be with me," She kissed Jim as they embraced one another.

They weren't alone, Cerberus used his psionic power on Jim and saw the deeds his queen made. Sarah and Jim looked to see Cerberus watching them. Letting go, she walked to Cerberus.

"You have been by my side and protected me, caring for me," she said cupping a cheek, "I will never forget everything you had done for me."

Cerberus couldn't talk back only growl in sadness and a memory called forth as well.

"I am pleased with you Cerebrate, and so long as my prize remains intact, I shall remain pleased. Thus its life and yours shall be made as one. As it prospers, so shall you."

Kerrigan merely smirked at the memory of the former Overmind and kissed the forehead of her guardian. "Thank you."

"We have to go now."

Now in the void, Jim walked to Kerrigan and said, "End this thing… Once and for all."

In a golden flash, Kerrigan flew deeper into the void.

After her ascension to godhood, she went to destroy Amon as everyone followed to see the battle through and made bases around Amon. Amon was covered in an impenetrable barrier created by the Void Crystals. It was a difficult task, but they did it. Destroying the crystals not only erased the barrier, but also weaken Amon as well.

"It is over Amon," Kerrigan said with conviction.

"You are nothing but a product of the flawed cycle. Manipulated for the entirety of your existence," Amon insulted Cerberus' queen.

"You know NOTHING about me! I care little for the Xel'naga's Infinite Cycle or your twisted lies. No," Kerrigan said rising up, "I choose something different. I choose freedom… for all of us."

She gathered her power into a beam of pure energy at Amon, destroying him as his face and body began to break apart. Then in a bright flash, both Amon and Kerrigan are gone. The darkness around the void began to fade, once filled with hatred from Amon, now calmer than ever.

Raynor couldn't see her.

Artanis cannot sense her.

And both Cerberus and Zagara couldn't feel her presence anymore.

Both James and Cerberus were most effected by her disappearance, however Artanis comforted Raynor.

"Friend Raynor, Kerrigan did what she had to do. She sacrificed herself so that our universe will live on. She will be remembered not as the Queen of Blades, but as Sarah Kerrigan who faced the darkness where we couldn't," Artanis said convicted.

Jim Raynor thank Artanis for his words and the two were ready to leave with their respective ships, but he saw Cerberus and Zagara continue to look into the Void like in a trance.

Unknown to them, Cerberus wanted more than to see her again, once taken away from her queen for years of torture then to happily serve her again, only to hope she can come back to him. In his mind, he would beg the time to slow down, to allow him to serve her again. Something caught his vision as he telekinetically brought it to him. A gold khaydarin crystal, like the ones that had Ouros prisoner. He grasp it in his hands and clenched it without letting go.

"Cerberus, it is time we have left," Zagara said.

"…I know," he said with regret, "But I feel like our queen is never gone and that she will come back to us once more," he said with some hope.

"Then let us honor her wishes and care for the Swarm from those who dare harm. If she does return, we will be ready to serve her again," Zagara said.

"You're right Zagara, let's head back to Char," Cerberus finally moved back to go to the Leviathan to head home with the crystal in hand, now forever a treasure to him.

* * *

(3 years later)

Three years since the End War.

Three years he and Zagara commanded the Swarm.

Three years… waiting for their queen to return.

The Terrans prospered to new heights, the Protoss abandoned their old ways and had changed like never before as Aiur became an innovation and advancement throughout the sector. However, the Tal'darim cuts themselves off the protoss alliance in search of their own home, with rumors of Terrans and rogue Tal'darim still faithful to Amon.

Meanwhile the Zerg, under the tutelage of Cerberus and Zagara, reinforced their defenses and reclaimed their lost planets. Even now Cerberus would make the Swarm even more powerful.

Some time ago, Valerian and Artanis wanted an alliance with all three races united into one, but he refused and only promised that peace will be between them and to not intrude in his territory. Fortunately the two agree to his terms and did an alliance to themselves.

With the assistance of Abathur, they have been busy evolving the Swarm with newer upgrades.

Hatcheries, Lairs and Hives produce more larvae in an exponential rate, units move underground with half their speed, 4 drones can be produced within an egg. Changelings now have no limited lifespan, instead they can keep their disguise and can be telepathically be used to Cerberus' wishes.

Zerglings have both Raptor and Swarm strains, capable of being 4 in an egg while having half the time it takes.

Roaches maintain their vile strain as their armors were reinforced to the point they can survive explosives.

Hunter Killers begin to fill in with the Hydralisks as they are useful in protection and skirmishes. Their serrated arsenal and longer range have been useful and been marked with a red crest to show difference between them.

Lurkers now have mid-range melee attack while unburied with the same power as a Hydralisk. With new modifications, the Lurkers have become an organic hybrid version of both a Goliath and a siege tank .While burrowed on the ground it not only strikes and mutilates those with weak armor at long range, it can be used as a special defense as both anti-ground and anti-air with their newly made spines they grow out. But like its strain it is more effective against light units as heavily armored would somewhat withstand the Lurkers' destructive spikes and spines.

Brutalisks can now be spawned along with Ultralisks just a quarter longer.

The Defilers are reintegrated back to the Swarm that can act as offensive support with a denser carapace. However, it has been improved with the speed of a Hydralisk on creep, and its special abilities has altered greatly. They can produce a fog that makes long range weaponry useless and it plague ability can do damage overtime and can drain energy. The more energy it drains, the greater the damage. It is also not defenseless as it can psionically create an energy ball to act as an offensive weapon and give splash damage like the Protoss' Reavers.

The Vipers can be spawned without an evolution from Mutalisks.

Mutalisks now have more power on their attacks and can keep the power despite how many times it struck.

Finally, the Swarm Hosts can now act as assault support with an attack to shoot acidic saliva and spawn locusts while moving. Since they carry both Carrion and Creeper strains, locusts are capable of flight and the hosts can move anywhere as long as there is creep. Not only that, they can burrow themselves and spawn 6 locust instead of two and can incubate eggs faster. However they will take long to spawn from a larva.

The work from Cerberus, Zagara and Abathur have been successful against pirates, rogue Tal'darim and mercenaries that were hired by scientists to go into their territory.

Some time ago, word was that James Raynor was missing. All three races looked desperately to find him, to Cerberus he owed Raynor a great debt for what he did for their queen. But, some months later they called off their search as the Dominion made a statue in honor of the war hero for his deeds. As for Cerberus, he couldn't but feel like there was something wrong. It was like… losing a father he never knew, or perhaps it was the memory of his body.

Ever since, nothing happened and Cerberus has been sitting on his throne, looking at his crystal while attached to his new look with extra copies from the Dominion.

No mercenary went to his territory, no word from rogue Tal'darim.

You could say that he grew tired with nothing to do but look at the khaydarin crystal.

' _Three years, three long years since your disappearance my queen,'_ Cerberus thought but was brought off them when Stukov and Zagara came in his chambers.

When Cerberus was elected leader of the Swarm, he appointed both Zagara and Stukov to be a shared place in Second in Command with the Zerg queen learning from the Queen of Blades and Stukov from his expertise as a Vice-Admiral. Although shocked, Stukov happily accepted his new role stating that it'll like his old job, but commanding legions of ravenous monsters with claws and teeth.

"Are you alright Cerberus, you seemed tired and obsessed with that crystal, unusual for a Zerg," Stukov asked.

"Stukov, even Zerg such as us can get exhausted," He looked to the infested Terran, "It has been a year since the Zerg had any action. Pirates aren't coming in, mercenaries were scared off and the planets in our side of space are colonized. I am almost beginning to resort having my Zerg fight one another to elevate my boredom," he said tired looking back to the crystal.

"The Zerg are not meant for entertainment Cerberus, you should know that," Zagara said.

"I know, I suppose you two came here for a reason, is there a report on the hive clusters," he asked.

"This one is latest to report on the outer hives. It's urgent," Stukov said gaining Cerberus' attention.

"What is it," Cerberus demanded.

"Broodmother Kalysa and Nafash are under attack by the Tal'darim and the Terrans called Mobius Corps," Zagara said, "They holding them off, but they outnumber them by a certain degree."

Cerberus stood pocketing his crystal in his jacket, "It looks like they are the ones still loyal to Amon. It won't matter, Izsha ready the leviathans we're moving out."

However before going to the leviathans he paid a trip to the Primal Zerg, Dehaka. He had been with Cerberus since his power makes him follow with essence. Since the time of peace, Cerberus had Dehaka collect more indigenous life to consume and bring to the Swarm, to make it more powerful. And it is what kept Dehaka in the Swarm.

"Hello Dehaka, I am in need of your service once more," he called to the unique Zerg.

"Are there more essence to collect," Dehaka asked in anticipation.

"Yes Dehaka, the Tal'darim and some of the Mobius Corps are attacking out Broodmothers in Marek V and I need your help. With the numbers they have, they will give you more."

"This is good," Dehaka said in satisfaction.

"Good, gather your pack," Cerberus said as they left to the leviathans.

* * *

(Marek V)

It was originally belonged to the Dominion before the Zerg came here, but since the peace, Marek V had become a Zerg planet instead. It combined the luscious plains and forests with the horrific flesh designs of the Zerg, filling the world with both beauty and evil.

Five leviathans warp into its space as they are witnessed to a space battle. While they see the Broodmother leviathans, they see both Terran and Tal'darim ships floating in space fighting them.

"By the looks of it they are in a stalemate," Stukov blankly said as the three examined the strength of the enemy.

There were 9 Void Rays, 16 Carriers, 20 Vikings, 4 Battlecruisers, 10 Liberators, 3 Motherships, and a space station. More importantly the last Mothership in the fleet is the biggest.

' _Broodmothers, we have arrived, what is the situation,'_ he telepathically asked.

' _My lord, the Protoss and Terrans have attacked our brood, we had held them off as long as we can, but they destroyed most of our leviathans with powerful energies from the motherships and space station,'_ As Kalysa finished explaining energies from the motherships began to charge with energy and fire upon the arriving leviathans. While some of them dodged, two were not fortunate as the energy ripped them apart from the inside out, now they roar exploding in blood as they are vaporized into nothing.

"Void energies, they were collecting void energies to fire upon our fleet," Cerberus said swatting away Stukov's shock.

"It looks like the Battlecruisers and motherships are acting as a blockade to the head mothership. With them acting as a giant barrier, we can't harm it," Stukov said.

"True, but it drains all of their energies from the motherships with their shields down. The only thing we need to worry are the Battlecruisers and the space station acting as a shield around the motherships," he explained before communicating the Broodmothers.

' _Broodmothers hear me, prepare your leviathans and attack the fleet with us. Aim for the Battlecruisers protecting the motherships,'_ as he relayed the order, the broodmothers' leviathans advanced forward and attacked the Terran ships.

"Have the Scourges destroy the Battlecruisers, Mutalisks fire upon the Void Rays, Corruptors focus fire on the Vikings and Liberators, and all leviathans, fire upon the two motherships," he ordered as the Zerg went with his orders like well-oiled machines.

Scourges made suicide dives to the Terran ships, easily destroying them to pieces as the Vikings and Liberators were outmatched from their glaives and destructive acid. The mothership made a full charge, readied and fired upon the leviathans. The leviathans the Broodmothers, Zagara, Cerberus, Dehaka and Stukov are on quickly evaded, but a few were unfortunate and died the same way as the first victims. The battle was turned favor to the Zerg as they advanced their positions.

"Push forward, do not let them get away, show no mercy," Cerberus said, "Have all leviathans strike at the Protoss motherships and the rest with the Corruptors and Mutalisks finish off the remaining fleet."

Going as he demanded the flyers overwhelmed both Protoss and Terran support as the leviathans strike at the three motherships with their bio-plasma. While two were decimated by the assault, the big mothership had been seen on the move.

"Do not let them escape! Have the remaining Scourges incapacitate the ship," He ordered.

The small flyers made suicide dives to the massive ship. Most of them merely exploded on the shield, but they were weakened from the leviathans' power and the Scourges now leave the ship unprotected and damaged from the continuous onslaught of the suicide flyers. Eventually it stopped from all the damage done from the Zerg. Nearby, the space station is in flames, but still operational.

"I'm going to the ship personally to find out why they attacked the Swarm, have Dehaka and his pack target the space station, Zagara and Stukov you two stay in case they called for reinforcements," Cerberus said heading to the drop pods.

"By your will Cerberus," Zagara said while Stukov merely nodded.

Inside the ship via drop pod, Cerberus was encountered with zealots, havocs, and vanguards. Dealing with these pests, he walked closer to the psi matrix with extreme caution. From within the center was an Ascendant, 4 Adepts and a few Archons acting as his bodyguards.

"If it isn't the abomination itself, the infamous cerebrate. I have expected so much more of your prowess, but tell me, how it feels to be the last of your disgusting kind," the ascendant asked in a dark tone.

"If I recall I am the Swarm, and I am never alone. Perhaps it is better on who are you and why you attacked the Swarm," Cerberus said bringing his claws out as well as his skeletal wings.

"Hah, I am Tarxyx, 3rd Ascendant of the fleet of Amon, as to why I am here… I have come to see you die for your actions. Destroy this abomination!" Tarxyx commanded.

As the Archons and Adepts charged forward to kill him, Cerberus merely unleashed a black fog around as the room is filled with darkness. It hardly mattered since the Tal'darim are capable of telepathy and can see through their red eyes, but Cerberus made quick work of the Adepts with his claws and began to crack down at the Archons. He dealt with one, but the rest of them sprouted Psi Storms all over, forcing Cerberus away and use long range. Cerberus crafted his own Psi Storm and unleashed it to all the Archons. Their shields are completely down and Cerberus leapt upon them with ferocity like his queen.

The black was blown away, leaving only the Ascendant and Cerberus.

"Is that all you have tal'darim? The hybrid are more of a challenge than you," Cerberus said.

"There is still me abomination, and you will die," Tarxyx said rising from the ground and gathered psionic energy.

Cerberus also gathers energy as well and the two fired upon one another. Clashing in a reverse tug-of-war between two psionic beings, Cerberus is gradually gaining the upper hand. Ever since he left the Skygeirr Facility, he practiced his body's limitations, organized his psionic capabilities and utilized them to its fullest potential. The only beings capable of overwhelming Cerberus is someone in his league or his Queen. To Cerberus, Tarxyx is nothing compared to him.

In a big bang, Tarxyx was launched and hit the red khaydarin crystal behind him. Looking up he sees Cerberus strike him down with his skeletal wings.

"It won't matter abomination, I was merely distracting for your upcoming death. With the energy stored in the crystal, you will know the meaning of death. My vengeance for Amon is now complete," with that Tarxyx faded into nothing.

Surges are heard throughout the ship, Cerberus began to look around. He couldn't see it, Tarxyx used most of his energy hiding the growing crystal and was careless. So for this, he will pay for that mistake.

' _Stukov, Zagara! Take the leviathans and get them out of here,"_ Cerberus telepathically ordered.

' _What's going on, I am detecting a massive amount of energy coming from the mothership! You have to get out of there,"_ Stukov yelled.

"It's too late for me now, but I know you two will! Zagara, take control of the leviathans and get as far away as you can," Cerberus said.

' _It shall be as you say,'_ Zagara responded.

"If I don't make it in one piece, take care of the Swarm you two! Zagara, remember your teachings from me and our queen," he said sadly as Zagara led the leviathans away.

' _Forgive me my queen, I have failed on my promise.'_

In a giant light, a massive explosion rumbled across the depths of space taking the mothership and a quantity of space, once it died down all there was left was Marek IV with a chunk missing. Stukov and Zagara looked for any signs or presence of Cerberus, but only found none.

The Swarm has lost another great leader.

* * *

(Unknown Island)

When he accepted his death, his life flashed then to nothing. It felt like being in the dark, cold void for eternity. After some time, he woke up finding himself in a burned earth filled with stalagmites and molten rock. He even saw a massive volcano nearby, continuously producing lava.

Cerberus didn't see volcanoes or scorched earth in Marek IV, does it mean he was sent somewhere else? He attempted to call forth Zagara first, but nothing happened. Then he tried, Stukov, Kalysa, Nafasha, and even Abathur but nothing happened.

For the first time in years, he is alone once again. Not even the voices of billions of Zerg he help recreate.

But he wasn't alone. He looked to see a burning pile of metal. He looked close and saw it was the space station Dehaka and his pack was upon. Quickly heading there, he sees Primal Zerg wounded but alive. Looking deeper into the debris, he found Dehaka stuck under the metal. Using his psionic power, he lifted up the debris and freed Dehaka.

"Hold on Dehaka," Cerberus said healing his Primal ally.

Slowly but surely, his wounds begin to mend and his consciousness began to awaken.

"You were hurt badly Dehaka, I had to get you up," Cerberus said.

"You healed me, thank you," Dehaka said getting up.

"You're welcome," Cerberus said before looking at the night sky.

Walking out the ruined station, he looked to see a massive body of water just meters away from the space station. It didn't take long for him to realize he is in a large scorched island, surrounded by water.

"Where are we?" Cerberus asked.

* * *

 **There it is the prologue for my story of StarCraft and One Piece! I will make sure the other chapters aren't as long or by chance make them longer. I will even make a chapter for the Zerg units.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft or One Piece, they belong to the masterminds who created them!**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP ON ONE PIECE! DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ ALL THE MANGA CHAPTERS SO FAR!**

 **IF YOU ALREADY DID… then you can read without worry.**

* * *

Three days ago, Cerberus, Dehaka and his pack found themselves on a fairly large scorched island in a different world. They looked to the earth and to the sky wondering on this predicament. Cerberus had his mind set for returning to the Swarm, but he couldn't do it in the state they are in now. Both Cerberus and Dehaka collected the essence from the native wildlife on the island as he used them to create a larva. Seeing the young thing spur to life, he got to work by puking Creep out of him and had the larva turn into an egg.

The egg hatched minutes later to show four drones now alive in this new world. He had one drone to be a Hatchery as he and the three looked for resources while he had Dehaka collect more essence. While venturing into this island he found something as if his Queen had bestowed gifts upon him. The island has massive caches of Jorium crystals, rare crystals with unique properties stronger than the original minerals. It even stores large amounts of Terrazine gas, powerful gas that originated from the Void itself and has traces of Void energies as proof. Not only this will help create the brood, it can psionically enhanced his brood to powerful levels. Just like Gabriel Tosh had used for his Spectres.

Weeks came by and production became much faster than Cerberus had hoped. His island now has two Hive, six Lairs, and 10 Hatcheries. He had overlords hatched and had the overlords scour the planet in the atmosphere and what they saw had Cerberus interested. Through their eyes the world is mostly water with most of the lands are nothing but islands, but some of them managed to become a continent just like his. Some are winter islands, deserts, or forests. What is different is the weather itself. It seems the world has been known for unpredictable weathers ranging from storms, hurricanes, heat waves and even altered currents. And the ones living here are surprisingly humans.

Cerberus then changed his to his overgrowing army. 10,000 Zerglings, 5,000 Banelings, 1,000 Hydralisks, 900 Mutalisks, 100 Swarm Hosts, 10 Ultralisks and 4 Brutalisks.

He had his Zerglings and Hydralisks scout for more islands just like this and had Dehaka bring his pack along to follow his scouts. Many had massive and unique creatures living in this world, when most of them attacked his brood, they end being essence for his Brood and Dehaka. Four more islands are in his possession creating more for his army and collecting the powerful essence from within. Continuously producing, Cerberus decided to focus on finding a way to return to the Swarm. So far he is creating leviathans to have him travel back to the Korprulu Sector, but it would take years for the trip alone. He was considering using the hives to create a portal, but it is extremely risky for it can cause a black hole or destroy the island in the process. Leviathans usually take weeks or a month to produce, but with the Jorium and Terrazine being an abundance, it changed to merely days.

However despite all this, he lacked one thing that truly mattered here. Information about this world. Cerberus used his newly made overseers to spawn changelings throughout the planet and have gathered what is governed and history. First was the Marines, the considered face of the World Government that rules this planet. These Five Elders made him realize how similar they are to the arrogant Conclave that died from the might of the Overmind. Then there was the Celestial Dragons, the so-called blood of this world's creators. Actions overlooked, immense wealth taken from poor villages leaving them to famish, and hunt people down to those who punch a Celestial Dragon. This world is truly corrupt, so incredibly deep, Cerberus would might as well burn it to the cold oceans.

Then there is the 4 Pirate Emperors, the rulers of the New World and incredibly powerful. Big Mom, Kaidou, Shanks, and Whitebeard are four powers that make the New World as it is. But some pirates are bound to the World Government as the Warlords. Hawk-Eye Mihawk, Bartholomew Kuma, Gecko Moria, Donquixote Doflamingo, Boa Hancock, Marshall D. Teach, and Jinbe. They are what some called pirates who get anything under the Government's control.

There was also this group called the Revolutionary. An organization who knew the Government was evil and spread its support to the people while waging war at them. In fact, this rebellious group reminded him of Jim Raynor back at the Korprulu Sector. Willing to aid the innocent and protect them, which got Raynor much support and soldiers willing fight by his side.

But despite all this, there is one group that had piqued his interest, the Straw Hat Pirates. Originally, these are just ordinary people just wanting to live their dreams, but their actions caused great things to happen. Saving a kingdom from a Warlord, best some of the pirates in the Grand Line and the destruction of Enies Lobby. However, Cerberus knew something doesn't add up on Enies Lobby. In fact his Changelings reported seeing the captain just wanting to save his crew member from imprisonment… and that it was an overconfident fool that caused it all just by pressing the call for a Buster Call. If this is how ignorant this world is, then it would be so easy to take it down.

He even had the Omega Nydus Network begin tunneling throughout the world undetected. Cerberus found out that there areas so deep underwater the pressure would kill any normal being without question. So to change his worms, he had to hunt down various Sea Kings capable of withstanding such pressure for the Nydus worms to fully adapt to the depths of the ocean. And he succeeded.

But one more important thing to add is that some pirates are coming to this New World for one thing, the treasure known as One Piece, left by the former Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. But his focus has been information and returning to the Swarm, so he has no need for it.

With all of it done, he then needed something to disguise his Zerg origin other than his visage. Inside the fallen space station, he found some that miraculously survived. A few labs, medicine, vehicles, and prototype weaponry. Grabbing one is state of the art and crafted to rival the blades of the Protoss, a monomolecular blade. With only one molecule thick on the edge, this blade can cut through physical armor and energy shields with ease. Just taking that, he left the space station.

But despite all this, he needed support other than Dehaka. He then produced three unique psionic Zerg that now goes as a sub-species of cerebrates, Cerebrate Zerg.

These are somewhat stronger than Broodmothers, but they contain his essence and have powerful psionic capabilities that rival the most dangerous High Templar or Ascendants. They are brutal, relentless, and fiercely loyal to him just like his loyalty to his queen. Unlike most Zerg they are identified with dark blue highlights. First is the Defiler, now as large as a Hydralisk named Szak. Unlike most of Defilers, it acts as his advisor like Izsha, memories and tactics stored within and always by Cerberus. The Second is a large Swarm Host named Zathern. This monstrous being can continuously produce suicidal locusts and launch them to do area damage like the Reavers and can attack air and ground units with its glaives like Mutalisks. The Third one… well, let's just say he produced him to a certain Grand Line on a ship.

And guess who got it?

* * *

(Thousand Sunny)

Night rose and the moon shines at the cartoonish ship. The crew members were sleeping while a boy with a Straw Hat drooled, aka Luffy. Ever since they found that large egg in the ocean he was dying to eat it, but his cook strictly stopped him and said he'll cook it tomorrow. Unfortunately for him, near the storage area, the egg quietly hatched revealing a figure as large as their shipwright.

Morning came and a scream was heard throughout the ocean.

"THE EGG! It's gone," Luffy shouted looking into the storage area dejected.

Everyone looked inside and saw grotesque shells spattered and fluid sprayed across, fortunately not touching the other things in here.

"Don't be stupid Luffy," Usopp the sharpshooter said, "Something just hatched when we weren't looking."

"If you ask me we should find the thing that's in our ship," Robin said, "By now it's probably wondering around the ship."

"Alright men, search the ship and find it so we can eat it!" Luffy exclaimed to his crew.

CRASH!

Everyone went to the source and found one thing that everyone in the crew feared not to. Knocking over one of Nami's tangerine trees.

"MY TREE," Nami angrily yelled as she brought it up, "YOU GUYS! FIND THAT THING AND END IT'S LIFE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Yes ma'am," Usopp and Chopper yelled in fear.

"Yes Nami my love," Sanji said in love.

BANG! BANG! CRASH!

Now everyone ran inside the kitchen and find it in total disarray.

"My kitchen," Sanji angrily yelled.

Chopper couldn't help but find a different smell with his blue nose, he followed the scent outside and found a tail near the mast.

"Hey guys I found something," Chopper called to them as they see the tail.

Charging forward, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky ran to it as tail slowly leaves their vision when got around the mast, they found nothing as they look around with Luffy mysteriously having a large butterfly net.

"Damn it! Where did he go," Luffy said looking around.

Usopp was near the mast as they begin to spread out. Something touched his shoulder as he touched it to find it was saliva. Like a rusted machine, he looked up in fear as it turned out to be the culprit.

The culprit being a massive monster with a serpent body with serrated scythe claws with a massive crown on its head with mandibles and mouth full of teeth. And Usopp was looking directly at its cold, orange eyes. Unfortunately for him, it was Cerberus' third Cerebrate Zerg.

"MONSTER," Usopp leapt away and landed on his rear end as he hastily scooted away.

Everyone ran to Usopp's side as they got a look on their hatched victim now on the grass.

"What is that thing," Nami asked with a little dread.

"…THAT LOOKS SO COOL," Luffy said with eyes sparkling, "I made my decision! We're going to have him on our crew!"

"Don't go recruiting weird animals as it is," Sanji yelled, "We already have enough odd people already!"

Luffy tried to catch the Zerg with his butterfly net, but the being sliced it away with its claws. Changing tactics, he chose to catch with his stretchy arms, but it only got the Hunter Killer to snap on one of the stretchy arms with its teeth like a bear trap.

"AAH! It's going to tear my arm off," Luffy yelled painfully as he tried to pry his arm off. His arm even showed that it's bleeding.

Franky, Usopp, and Chopper tried to get the experienced hydralisk to let go, but it was useless since it was like pulling a rusted bear trap.

Robin crossed her arms to help, but the Hunter Killer sensed this and let go to fire upon Robin with its deadly spines. One made a cut on her arm as it got the chef mad.

"Bastard, what the hell are doing to my Robin," Sanji launched forward, "Mouton Shot!"

His kick made impact as the Cerebrate Zerg merely shrugged it off, but a call of his lord made him stop. It bellowed before them as Chopper heard what it now said.

"Wait, everyone! It doesn't want to fight," Chopper said going in front of it.

"Then why did it thrash parts of the ship," Franky asked confused.

Chopper looked to the Hunter Killer as it gave hisses before Chopper, "He just wanted to meet the Straw Hat pirates and was interested in seeing the ship, and it's sorry for the mess."

"Well that's a first, most of our time it's always other pirates, bounty hunters, and the marines just trying to get us," Sanji said now calm down and lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, what's different about this one," Zoro asked.

Chopper heard hisses behind him and responded, "It said you guys piqued his interest and would want its leader to see you."

"Leader," Robin asked.

"Yeah, he just likes to meet you all in person, and that Straw Hat has such incredibly strong and amazing people with him," Chopper said before realizing and began to make a happy dance.

"Idiot! There's no way I would flattered so easily," Chopper said despite the blush on his face as the others were flattered as well, except Luffy, Zoro and Robin.

"Is that so, why is that," Robin asked now interested with this being.

" _If only you know."_

An echo was heard on every mind of the Straw Hats as Usopp looked around in fear.

"What was that," Usopp asked afraid.

" _That… would be me."_

All of them looked to the grown Hydralisk as it hissed to them.

"Wait, it can talk," Nami asked in shock.

" _I am the one talking to you in your minds, I am Rath sub-leader to the Zerg."_

"So you can speak with us just by using your mind, how incredible," Robin said.

"What is the Zerg? And how is your leader seeing us," Sanji asked.

" _Within my eyes, my leader sees you as well. For the Zerg are a powerful race, hidden deep in the shadows. The Zerg had been watching everything that happened to this day, and we see through all that had happened, Vinsmoke Sanji."_

The cigar Sanji had fell from his mouth, shocked that someone or something knows of that name.

"Vin… smoke," Luffy said confused.

"It's nothing Luffy, just a name I don't want to remember," Sanji said quickly.

" _I have followed you through the endless tides of this ocean, in a chance to see your strength and courage, my leader asks that if you allow me to temporarily join you. Will you permit this quest Captain?"_

"If you want to join us then sure. Welcome," Luffy said deadpanned.

"LUFFY!" Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro yelled at the ignorance of their captain.

"Its fine, Rath doesn't mean to be cruel, besides it seems like a nice guy," Luffy said to them with a smile and much annoyance to his crew.

Everything calmed down somewhat as the mess Rath gave were cleaned up and had Luffy's arm patched. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper went to get the octopus for Sanji to make takoyaki, which ended up having Usopp with multiple bruises and angrily leered at Luffy for what he did, while Rath did nothing. Usopp, now fully recovered, investigated Rath like he did with Robin.

"Okay, I want you to answer my questions seriously, what is your name again," Usopp asked tapping his pencil.

" _Rath."_

"Okay straightforward, what is your occupation?"

" _Sub-leader."_

"What are you best at?"

" _Vision… and murder."_

"LUFFY!" Usopp said terrified, "Upon my investigations, I believe he is too dangerous!"

Usopp looked to see Luffy and Chopper laughing at his over exaggeration.

"This isn't funny Luffy," Usopp yelled angrily.

"Hey Luffy, there's something floating in the sea," Zoro's voice called over from the Crow's nest.

"Oh? Where, where?" Luffy said looking out to the sea as the others look outside.

"A barrel," Chopper asked squinting with his eyes.

Usopp squinted to look further as he saw what Chopper was looking, "Look, it says treasure on it!"

"You're right," Luffy yelled, "Could it be treasure that fell from a ship?"

* * *

Long story short, they attempt to eat and drink and refill the barrel to the ocean but unfortunately, it turned out to be a trap for them and that they first meet their talking skeleton, Brook. Joining on the ship, Brook took a glance at Rath and was equally scared when Usopp first met it. It turned out that Brook's devil fruit allowed him to have a second life after death. And that his shadow was stolen and they were lured into a large monstrosity of an island called Thriller Bark. Since then, Cerberus was intrigued by this and had Rath follow Usopp, Chopper and Nami into the mysterious island. After seeing a mutilated three-head dog, the cowardly trio ran with Rath merely following them. Eventually all four had arrived at the graveyard abandoned from the bat known as Hildon.

"Why is it the graveyard where we're left?" Usopp cursed angry on the bat.

"Don't say that, you're freaking me out," Nami scolded the liar, "Don't say anymore!"

"What are we going to do now, Rath?" Chopper asked with his eyes tearing up.

Rath didn't say a thing and merely looked around before telepathically talking.

" _It is an ambush."_

"Ambush," Nami and Chopper repeated in unison.

Then moments later, bandaged hands rose out of the graves and the corpses rose, moaning as they slowly walked to the quartet. Seeming to be like no time had lost, the three ran around screaming like chickens losing their heads, while Rath merely just stood there like a statue.

Through Rath's eyes, Cerberus was seeing these beings with peculiarity. They are dead, yet alive. Something is making them move and breathe like a regular person. In his mind, he secretly sends a group of 10 hunter killers to Rath by an overlord.

"Help me please," Usopp begged being man-handled.

"Take your hands off of Usopp," Chopper said now in his heavy point as he decapitated a zombie's head bouncing off a few meters, "AHHHH! I'm sorry!"

Another zombie picked it up and passed it to the headless zombie, "Here, you dropped this."

"Thanks," the zombie said now having the head back.

Chopper screamed in total shock as his tongue flared out by that.

"Save me! They're about to bite me," Nami pleaded, trapped in a headlock.

Rath got orders telepathically made from Cerberus as it slithered to Nami. The zombies stopped as they looked at Rath, odd since they've never seen such a beast. Rath made a threatening hiss as it got some of them backing off. To demonstrate, it raised its claw and sliced the arms of the zombie holding Nami with ease. Then it fired its deadly spines at them, one became a pin cushion and the other had spines embedded deep into its eyes.

"MY EYES!" the zombie cried in pain sprawling on the ground.

The zombies backed off completely and now scared as they are now giving curses and threats to the non-emotional monster.

"Wow, you really know how to get them huh Rath," Usopp said surprised at Rath's stunt.

Rath made a psionic call to his location as some of the ground began to move. A zombie curiously looked down and erupted came a hunter killer just like Rath, but a bit smaller. Then more erupted more from the ground as a total of ten of them ended up circling around the recently trapped zombies.

"More monsters," a zombie shrieked in fear as the trap was theirs in the first place. Now everything changed, as the zombies are now the victims.

"Aren't those," Nami said shocked at the ten monsters.

"Yeah, they look just like Rath," Usopp said with a bit of dread. In his mind he asked himself what they are going to do to the zombies now.

With a roar from Rath, they shot all of them with a flurry of spikes. Each going to every parts of their bodies. Every zombie screamed in pain with each spine struck. Eventually, all of them fell as Rath and the hunter killers go the cowardly trio.

" _Shall we leave now?"_ Rath asked.

"Uh right," Usopp said getting out of his stupor from seeing them mercilessly shoot them down while Chopper carried Nami behind his back.

"Um, thank you for saving us," Nami nervously thanked the Cerebrate Zerg.

Rath didn't saying but only give a low hiss, going ahead of them.

A while of peaceful walking, or slithering for the Zerg, Usopp decided to break the silence.

"Uh, do you think they're not after us anymore," Usopp mumbled, but paled when the Zerg gave him a cold, killer stare, "I mean never mind! Since you took care of them already, it's just a stupid question!"

Usopp nervously scratched his head laughing, but truthfully he was afraid they would kill him for what he said. Thankfully, the Zerg continued forward no longer looking at the scared sharpshooter, as Usopp exhaled in relief.

Soon, they reached the gate, looking at the iron functional design with a purpose to keep things out before seeing the mansion's architecture.

"Finally we're here, I could use a glass of water," Usopp said with his tongue hung out.

"I guess we can see him now, I can't wait to see him," Chopper said excitingly.

"Well, I don't think a person that lives here is normal," Nami remarked.

The gate swung open before them with a loud creak as Rath had the others burrow and go around. Rath slithered up the gate and entered on the ceiling, prompting the trio to follow its lead.

"I'm sorry, is this Dr. Hogback's mansion," Nami called out, "We're members of a ship and got lost. Can we rest here?"

"This place gives me the creeps," Usopp said, "I think I see a tunnel… and there's a courtyard on the other side. You don't think anybody's home do you?"

"If there isn't, we're in trouble," Nami said, "If we decide to go back, we'd be throwing ourselves back to those zombies!"

"Well, considering that Rath and his friends took care of them with ease, I think to say that the zombies are more in trouble than us," Usopp said.

"Isn't that the truth," the three agreed seeing those monsters in action.

The trio walked further, seeing a light shining on the well.

"Somebody turned on a lantern," Chopper said.

"It's not a lantern, it's a spotlight, and it's shining down on the well," Nami corrected.

The three watched as something was pulled out of the well. Which turned out to be a woman with short, straight-cut hair, pale skin, dull eyes, a short black evening gown, an orange feathered boa at her neck, a stack of ten plates and stitches across her body.

"Welcome," the woman said with no emotion.

The trio screamed at the woman in front of them as she threw plates at Usopp while counting.

"Why is she throwing stuff at us," Usopp screamed questioningly then got hit on the back of his head by a plate, "Why is she aiming at me!?"

"You're not allowed to in the mansion," she said before pointing to Nami and Chopper, "You two may come in."

"Why us?" the two asked in unison.

"But you must leave," she said throwing more plates at him.

"Stop Cindry," a voice cried, "It's all right if there's one more person! Let them in!"

"Who's that?" Usopp asked nursing the bump on his head.

A figure appeared beside the woman as it spoke.

"Please forgive her behavior. This dashing woman hated plates since she tried to test the love of a wealthy man who was to be her fiancé, and shattered ten of his most prized tableware, which got her rejected. She can't help but remember that tragic memory. She is my maid, Cindry."

"Okay," Usopp said still unsure of the two.

The figure came out of the shadows, as he revealed himself to be a man. With a rotund body shape with thin limbs, beak-like nose, pointed ears and teeth, his grin is etched in a permanent grin. A scar was goes from his mouth to over his eyes and on the other side. He even had a black tattoo with two slashes that go down into two swirls side-by-side on his shoulder, and had slick-black hair. The attire he wore consists of a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, a dark tie, purple gloves, a feathery cape, a white surgical mask strapped under his chin, and has a pair of tiny black sunglasses with gold frames.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself!" he said, "I am the world famous Dr. Hogback, otherwise known as Genius," he said laughing.

"10," Cindry threw the last plate at Usopp.

"I told you he can come in, Cindry!" Hogback exclaimed.

"Perhaps it would be best if all the plates in the world would-," Cindry said before interrupted.

"Yes, I know! But I'm talking here!" Hogback said.

"Chopper, is this guy truly the one you're talking about," Usopp asked the reindeer.

"That's him alright," Chopper beamed, "Dr. Hogback in the flesh!"

"Isn't he a bit of a moron?" Nami asked.

"Nami," Chopper exclaimed accusing Nami of saying that.

"Very well, you three may come in. Welcome," Cindry said opening the door.

"Even though I don't get why she threw those plates at me, I guess its okay now," Usopp said rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah, let's go!" Chopper said happily.

"Least it's better than going back outside with all those zombies," Nami said before the edge of her eye sees Rath going through the opened via ceiling.

"Uh… um," Hogback hummed feeling ignored when the three went in.

Soon the three entered the dining hall with Hogback in a happy tune as he laughed.

"So you've decided to come here to my mansion! You three are quite filthy! Do tell, what brings you here to my humble home?" Hogback asked.

"Well, there's a lot to talk about," Nami said, "But first-."

"Nami, when you're done talking, can I talk to him next," Chopper asked.

"Chopper, don't interrupt," Nami scolded in a motherly fashion.

"Yes ma'am," Chopper said.

"You see, Dr. Hogback, while we were outside, we were ambushed by a hoard of zombies and just walked here," Nami said.

"Zombies?" Hogback asked.

"We even saw all those weird-things outside! We couldn't believe our own eyes! What kind of island is this place? You should know something about it after living here right?" Usopp added and asked.

"Ambushed," Hogback questioned, "I see, you came here to seek shelter! That's fine, just fine! And to answer your question sir, I don't know about the creatures you saw, but that is why I came here to this island!"

"I get it," Chopper yelled, "You came here to add data zombies to your research, right?"

"Your spot on!" Hogback said, "People hear zombies and they run off scared out of their minds! But, if you reiterate the word as 'revived', that's a different story! Hasn't it always been the dream of man? Everyone in the world lost someone who is precious to them! Meddling with the balance of life and death is considered a medical taboo, and that's why I, Dr. Hogback, had secretly gone into hiding from the rest of the world to study this island's inhabitants!"

"So that's what you've been doing," Chopper said with his eyes sparkling, "If your research is complete, then the world will never have to worry about death again! Dr. Hogback, maybe I can help you?"

"I thank you for that, young Dr. Chopper," Dr. Hogback gratefully said.

"Shut up!" Chopper said dancing around all giddy, "Calling me 'doctor' doesn't make me happy at all you jerk!"

While the four are conversing, Rath was listening to every word on the ceiling as the conversation is heard to his master.

* * *

(Cerberus' Island)

Within the inside of his lair, Cerberus listened to the conversation. However, he believes that this Dr. Hogback is hiding something from them and Rath. So he decides to do a little investigation on this island.

"Szak, I'm going out to Thriller Bark," Cerberus ordered, "Stay here and have the Brutalisks be on patrol when I'm gone."

"By your will my lord," Szak responded as Cerberus left his lair.

"Zathern, bring out your ravagers and lurkers to assist me on my journey," Cerberus ordered as the said units come with him.

Ravagers are newly evolved roaches that deal more damage. The result of years of twisting and fine-tuning the genome of the Roach, far beyond its biological limitations with thanks to the evolution master, Abathur. This evolved roach wields plasma fire both in close-quarters combat and as a wedge to crack open entrenched positions, something the Swarm has once struggled with in the past. One could say this is one of the Swarm's intelligent, evolutionary adaptation.

"It shall be as you say," Zathern said in a raspy voice.

Three overlords came in as Cerberus had two hunter killers with him on one overlord as the units that came along went with their own overlords.

The overlords lift off to the sky as they venture to the dark island of Thriller Bark.

* * *

(Hogback's Mansion)

After the cowardly trio had their desert with Hogback, Nami was beginning to undress herself and prepared to go into the tub. Meanwhile Usopp and Chopper were made to stand guard at the bathroom door.

Hey Usopp, I wanna go take peak," Chopper said.

"At Nami? Are you crazy," Usopp questioned, "She'll kill you!"

"No, not Nami. I was talking about Dr. Hogback's lab," Chopper said in a calm tone.

"Why didn't you just say so," Usopp said relieved, "Anyway, Nami you are acting like a four year old who is afraid to go to the bathroom at night! Why are you making us guard the bathroom door? If you're scared, then don't go at all!"

"Funny," Nami scrubbed her arm, "This is from someone who was manhandled by a hoard of zombies. You should look at yourself, you're dirty both physically and mentally."

"No I'm not," Usopp protested.

"When night falls, we're getting out of here," Nami said scrubbing her other arm.

"WHAT!" Chopper and Usopp cried.

"Are you out of your mind," Usopp yelled questioningly in blind rage sticking his face into the room.

Nami threw a bucket at the center of Usopp's head, forcing him to back out of the room.

"Why should we leave," Usopp asked, "We're nice and safe in here! Do you want to go through what happened outside when we leave at night? We should stay right here! Luffy, Zoro, and the others are bound to notice something's wrong and will come to our rescue!"

As the boys had their backs turned, they didn't see a stitched up cat with a Cheshire smile just crept by. It was short lived when it was snatched away by Rath's claw.

"Yeah," Chopper agreed, "I don't wanna go out again!"

"Whether we're in or out, it wouldn't matter," she said within the bathroom, "The corridors, the walls… sorry guys but this place is already filled with zombies!"

"WHAT!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"But I didn't see any of them," Usopp shrieked.

"The most suspicious of them all is that Hogback guy! He's been lying through his teeth! If that man and those monsters weren't actually connected, then why is he living here? In any case, we can't stay. We have to leave when night falls, no questions asked."

"What do you think Chopper," Usopp asked unsure.

"I… guess Nami's right," Chopper answered.

Nami inside the bathtub gasped when she heard a soft beastly growl.

"A woman with brains… I like that."

"Who's there," Nami asked to whoever said that, but was met with silence.

"Hey guys, did you say anything," she asked them.

"No, Nami we haven't said anything," Usopp said before gassing, "Uh, excuse me!"

"Usopp, that stinks!" Chopper said as the two laughed.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Nami was suddenly lifted up against her and was slammed to the wall, she couldn't even use her arms to break free from this mysterious hold.

"What's going on? Why can't I move my arms? How could someone be in here?" Nami asked these questions while struggling to break free.

"You are much better than the woman on the ship," the voice said lustfully, "I always prefer weaker women."

"Usopp, Cho-MMPH!" Nami tried to call them but her mouth was suddenly covered.

"You… shall be my bride," The voice proclaimed.

The doors were forcibly opened as it revealed Rath throwing a towel to her. Instead of falling to the floor, stopped in midair.

"Rath, why did you go in-WHY IS THE TOWEL FLYING!" Usopp yelled at the abnormality, not even seeing Nami's birthday suit.

Nami, taking the chance, kicked in what appeared to be the family jewels of her stalker. She fell as she grabbed the towel to cover her indecency.

"Someone's in here," she quickly said.

Without warning, Rath struck down with its serrated claw and made its mark. Blood began to trickle down from the attack as the invisible being desperately forced it out. Just as it was close to the window, Rath unleashed some spines, as some stabbed the back of the invisible being.

Seeing the floating spines, Usopp quickly used his slingshot and said, "Certain death… Gunpowder star!"

His weapon was fired and destroyed the window and made a large hole on the wall, Usopp was unsure if he hit his target.

"Nami," Usopp now looking to her wrapped in a towel, "Who or what was that?"

Rath slithered to the shocked navigator, as she merely hugged its large crest.

"An invisible man was here… he heard our conversation," Nami responded.

* * *

(Outside Dr. Hogback's mansion)

"Argh!" a voice was heard a one of Rath's spines fell with traces of blood.

"Absalom, are you there?" Hogback asked appearing in the trees, talking to the owner of the voice, "What was that racket in the bathroom? That was you again wasn't it?"

The invisible man now called Absalom made a painful purr, "All I am looking for is a bride, and that woman is just what I needed! I must have her!"

"You can't," Hogback scolded, "That girl you are after has a bounty on her head, just like her friends!"

A small transparent ghost appeared next to Hogback with a goofy smile.

"There are also six others," the ghost said, "Two of them have a bounty of over 100 million. The captain is worth 300 million."

"Are you sure about that Perona," Absalom asked, "There was another one who mercilessly attack me."

"Really Absalom," Hogback asked as his response was four bloodied, serrated spines was dropped in front of them.

He then looked around to see streams of blood, falling from what appeared to be his leg.

"If I am going to go in, I need to be patched up first," Absalom said.

* * *

(Dr. Hogback's mansion)

"There is no such thing as an invisible man," Usopp insisted.

"Yes there was, Rath even saw it," Nami said as Rath hissed to confirm what she said.

"I even smelled, so I believe you too," Chopper said.

"Did you even see the floating towel, the dripping blood, and the spikes that stopped in midair," Nami asked.

"…No?" Usopp responded.

"LIAR!" Nami yelled accusing him.

" _Don't even bother, in his mind he is denying everything he saw, when in truth he actually saw them,"_ Rath telepathically said to the three of them.

"No I didn't," Usopp still implied as Nami and Chopper looked at him pathetically.

Rath merely grabbed Usopp to the wall and brought its claw very near his neck.

"…Okay I did," Usopp admitted in fear as Rath moved back its claw and proceeded forward.

"Thank you Rath, at least there is someone dependable here," Nami said brandishing a candle for light.

The four continued forward with no more discussion. The cowardly trio didn't see a portrait look directly at them. Unfortunately, the last thing it saw was two claws stabbing its eyes and began to be mutilated by two unforeseen hunter killers. Soon, the four came into the dining room with Rath stealthily slithered up to the ceiling.

"Dr. Hogback," Chopper called.

"Hello, Ms. Cindry," Usopp called.

"Thanks for the bath," Nami said but no response came, "Where'd they go?"

"I am afraid that master Hogback and Miss Cindry have gone to bed, already."

A voice was heard as Usopp looked up to the chandelier and found out it was that bat butler, Hildon.

"Hildon!" Usopp yelled, "What's the big idea of having us abandoned in the graveyard!"

"Oh do forgive me, the horses left us, so I was trying to get them back," Hildon said.

"Yeah right," Usopp said not believing a word.

"You're just a liar Hildon," Nami said, "You and your friends are all in cahoots!"

"Why would you say such things? Please, if you would come with me, I can escort you to the guest rooms," Hildon said.

"Playing tour guide again," Usopp questioned the bat.

"I don't think so," Nami said, "We're going to leave now!"

"It appears you have been given the cold shoulder, Hildon," a female voice said as the cowardly trio looked around for the source.

"Would you let me be?" he said to the stitched woman portrait, "I'm trying to take them to their rooms."

Chopper gasped as he backed away and said, "The… the picture… It TALKED!"

The woman in the portrait lunged out of the frame as it grabbed poor Chopper.

"You won't leave here, alive," the woman wailed.

"The zombie jumped out of the picture!" Usopp exclaimed eyes popping out.

"Let him go!" Nami yelled trying to pull Chopper away from the zombie.

Five spines appeared out of nowhere as they struck the zombie on its spine, legs, and eyes via the back of it head. The zombie wailed in pain it let go of Chopper in attempt to pull out the spines. Then the taxidermy pig started to come alive as it grabbed the swords beneath the frame, but it too became a pin cushion when it was struck. Usopp looked and see…

"The pig head's a zombie too," Usopp said rather pitying the poor zombie.

More spines erupt in the darkness of the rooms as the hidden zombies began to reveal themselves, writhing in pain.

"Where are those things coming from," Hildon asked looking around with both fear and anger.

" _Come on you three,"_ Rath telepathically said the trio, _"There is a different area to leave here, head toward the fireplace."_

"Come on," Nami said to the scared Usopp and Chopper.

The two snapped out of it as they followed Rath's instructions. Soon they reached the fireplace, but found out it leads to nowhere.

"Ah great we're trapped," Usopp yelled at their predicament.

Rath came down to their level as he demonstrated the path. With a small push, the wall revolved completely that caused the four to end up on the other side.

"Where are we now?" Nami asked.

"Who cares," Usopp answered, "Rath helped us from those zombies."

" _If you two are done talking, let's go. There are bound to more awaiting in the halls,"_ Rath said them moving forward.

The three followed the Zerg as they are introduced to a ruined hallway. The place was filled with slash marks on the walls, torn pictures on the ground with the frames broken to pieces. They can even see an eye looking at them, causing Chopper to jump from that.

"What happened here," Usopp asked feeling somewhat sorry for the zombies.

" _This is the works of my minions dealing with these pathetic insects,"_ Rath answered.

"Um Rath, the minions you mentioned, what were they," Chopper asked curiously.

Rath had a response from his master and then responded back.

" _They are known as hydralisks, one of the most efficient killers in the Swarm. The ones that are with us right now are hunter killers, experienced and powerful forms of hydralisks under my control,"_ Rath said.

"I'm afraid to ask but how strong are they," Usopp asked.

" _Strong enough to cleave steel with relative ease and kill hundreds without stopping,"_ Rath answered.

Usopp and Chopper whimper in fear that one can do such things, especially a crew's worth. They are actually glad they aren't the ones getting hurt.

Nami opened the door as they entered, seeing more portraits but based on Cindry.

"They all have pictures of Cindry, what kind of room is this?" Chopper asked.

It didn't take long when the three began to investigate the room. Once finished, they see the woman's name was Victoria Cindry. Born from a rich family, she was once a famous stage actress, loved by everyone even as a child. However, ten years ago she died in an accident. And the one called Cindry, was actually a zombie.

There were once surprised by a zombie in the box, but Rath made another short work of it, and mauled it to pieces. Nami and Usopp began to grow pale as they saw it shred, tear and maul to the point it wasn't recognizable. After some time, they ventured in another ruined hallway, no longer fearing anymore surprises. But they didn't hear the clops of sandals following them.

The Straw Hats opened a door with light streaming from the cracks and a familiar laughter they all know.

"That's Hogback's laughter," Chopper said in relief.

They moved closer to the door and peeked inside and saw the room, while Rath merely used psionics to see what they saw. However it felt something following him as he softly dug under the floor they stand on and secretly hid.

"It's a research room," Chopper said with a big grin.

"It's almost finished," Hogback laughed, "The perfect Mario! Look at it, Cindry! This is what art should be! The work of a true genius!"

"It would be great if it dies when it wakes up," The servant replied nonchalantly.

"Sigh, even your words are growing more depressing," Hogback said.

"I've prepared dinner," Cindry said.

"Oh, what is it for tonight," Hogback asked.

"Soup spaghetti," She said placing the dish on the table as it splashed on the steel.

"Look what you've done Cindry, the soup is pouring on the table," Hogback whined at his subordinate.

"It would be good if-."

"I know if they don't exist," Hogback interrupted, "At least put them on a bowl or something that's not a plate!"

"What is that thing on the platform?" Usopp asked.

"It looks like a human body, but with so many wounds, it shouldn't be alive," Chopper whispered.

"He said it was almost finished," Nami murmured, "This is how to produce a zombie! All of the zombies on the island were revived by Hogback!"

"But medical practices are meant to keep people from dying," Chopper protested, "No matter how hard, you can't bring anyone back from the dead!"

A clip of clogs echoed where they are and a laughter echoed along the way.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho," Usopp muttered.

"Brook," Chopper muttered.

A single slash pushed the three to the wooden door and swept to the point they land near the surprised Hogback.

"You guys! Why are you here," Hogback demanded.

"What was that?" Nami asked exclaiming to Usopp as she was near the autopsy table, "Wasn't that Brook?"

"It wasn't, he had flesh and skin!" Chopper yelled.

"He was wearing clogs and had a sword too," Usopp pointed out.

"Then that would mean that…" Chopper stopped as the three looked to the looming doctor over them with a displeased expression.

"We've been found," The three yelled in unison as they held surgical tools.

"What did I tell you," Hogback growled, "Didn't I specifically tell you to never peek in the research room?"

"We didn't see," Usopp incredibly denied.

"Me either," Chopper said crossing his hooves.

"Neither did I," Nami said nodding fast.

"Is that so?" Hogback squawked.

"Really, we haven't seen you make the zombie too!" Usopp said not realizing his mistake.

"IDIOT!" Nami and Chopper yelled, "You're even as bad as Luffy!" Nami accused.

Hogback merely blinked for a few moments before saying, "Well, then…"

The three blinked as the doctor backed off.

"You probably figured out by now. But it won't matter," he said quietly turning his back to them, "In a few moments, the Night Attack will begin. To be a guest on the island at night was a careless move," Hogback chuckled eerily, "And the Night Attack has just begun."

Nami slapped on the floor as she said, "What was that about studying zombies, Hogback? Or rather, you are on this island to make them?"

"Nami, don't be so blunt about that!" Usopp protested on Nami's straightforwardness.

"At this point, you can suspect anything. But what evidence do you have of that?" Hogback chuckled.

"We found her obituary," Nami said pointing to Cindry, "Victoria Cindry died ten years ago!"

"You guys went into that room, answer me," Hogback demanded, all civility thrown off.

The pirates merely looked at him with the same defiance in their eyes.

"Not only the research room, but also that room too?! Cindry, Samurai Ryuuma! Prepare to cast them to the afterlife!" Hogback snorted as Cindry merely produced a stack of abnormal plates.

"W-Wait!" Chopper protested.

"Have you gotten a look into the research room," a lazy voice echoed and laughed as clogs echoed.

The one who spoke was dressed in a white kimono with a dragon kanji on the sleeves, with a hair tied in a simple top-knot.

"My, my," the dead samurai said, "When I looked closer, you are a magnificent lady. Just incredibly gorgeous!"

"Oh, um…" Nami said startled and flustered.

"I had never seen such a woman, but I don't have eyes to see," it laughed at its predicament, "… would you allow me to see your underwear?"

"LIKE I WOULD!" Nami angrily yelled before realization came to her face, "This conversation… It's exactly like the same I had with him," she whispered.

"His strength is different from the zombies you've witnessed. He is a General Zombie with a special body from a man originated from the New World's Wano country. In fact long ago, he was known to be the man who killed a dragon! A legendary samurai," Hogback laughed.

"He's coming," Chopper panicked as the three produced their weapons.

"You can't escape," Hogback laughed.

The samurai zombie slowly unsheathed his sword, taking a deep breath before speeding towards them. Unfortunately, erupted from a nearby wall, Rath intervened and struck Ryuuma's wrist with its claw, stopping him completely. Then a hunter killer came out from another wall as it bulldozed Cindry and slashed at Hogback's chest.

"AAHHH!" Hogback screamed, rolling on the ground in pain.

"My hand!" Ryuuma groaned as the claw embedded itself deep.

Rath pulled away its claw as some flesh from the zombie was torn off, leaving strains of meat and bone to support its hand.

" _Let's move,"_ Rath merely said as the three began to follow the hunter killer and Rath.

Soon they walked into a wall filled with screams as the three witnessed the hunter killers viciously tear the zombies apart. One tried to hide, but was dragged back to have its face clawed away. Some tried to hide, but they keep getting shot down by the killers' spines.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I almost feel bad for them," Usopp said more afraid of the hunter killers than the zombies.

"I'm more glad that they are on our side," Nami wept, glad she was not part of the slaughter.

" _Perhaps it is time we leave the mansion,"_ Rath said cleaving a stone wall with little to no effort.

Following Rath, they see him slice two more stone walls as they reached into a large garden. Soon they began to run as zombies appeared all around them. Rath's hunter killers came in as reinforcements and they unleashed a flurry of spines all over, providing safety for the three. Eventually, they are in Perona's Wonder Garden from the penguins that are blocking their way, only to be caught off guard when Rath's group showed no mercy as some of the penguins are stuck to the ground with a spine stabbed on their feet. However, one of the zombie penguins fought and behaved like their love-struck chef, Sanji. Then they are met with a walking pig wearing a wedding gown called Lola with a purpose of stopping Nami from in her words "I won't let you have my dear Absalom!" They even see the one who was the mysterious invisible man known as Absalom with a lion muzzle, trying to kidnap Nami. It was short-lived when Rath and the hunters ganged up on him and cleave him away from Nami with more blood being spilled than at the bathroom. Thankfully, Nami tricked Lola in thinking he's a guy and got her off their backs. Soon the trio had hidden in some 'hideout', while Rath and the hunters burrowed nearby.

* * *

At the same time, Cerberus has already arrived at Thriller Bark to gather information. He was somewhat ambushed by various zombies, but his hunter killers, the ravagers and the lurkers made short work. It didn't take long for him to use his psionic power throughout Thriller Bark and found the captain he was interested captured and taken somewhere up high. He ordered the lurkers to scout the areas of the ground floor while the ravagers would remain hidden behind Cerberus and the two hunter killers. Soon with them away, he and his two hunter killers begin marching up. But a promising sense of psionic power had him meet Rath and his forces. Joining Cerberus they remain hidden in the shadows to witness.

Inside the building, they see the ones Rath saw with his eyes, Absalom, Cindry, Kumacy, and Dr. Hogback come in. Along with them was a pink Gothic themed girl called Perona who created the ghosts in this peculiar island. One caught Cerberus' eye is the massive figure who is the leader. A gargantuan man, taller than the regular Terrans, a figure familiar to a giant leek with an appearance and the collar representing some lizard. Two horns protrude from the sides of his forehead with stitches running down vertically from face to neck. Pointed ears and teeth, with his lower body being fat and stubby. Pale blue skin, same color arm bands with a pair of gloves with claws at the finger tips. The coat was black and the pants are bright orange with window shapes. He had a fishnet shirt, a cravat, a necklace, and a cross with claw-like appendages sprouting from three of the cross' points.

The man that is the Warlord of the Sea, Gecko Moria.

"You're all just in time, now hurry up and make me the Pirate King already!"

"WHAT!"

The group and Cerberus' look to see Straw Hat Luffy in a suit of armor wrapped in silk webbing and trapped in a cage.

"What makes you think you're gonna be the Pirate King," Luffy yelled, "I'm the one who is the Pirate King! Let me out so I can kick all of your asses! And what happened to my friends? Zoro? Sanji? Nami, Chopper, and Usopp? What about Rath? Where are they and answer you big fat salamander!"

Eventually, Luffy couldn't do anything as the group made come to some sort giant freezer. Soon, Gecko Moria grabbed a giant pair of scissors and 'grabbed' Luffy's shadow. To Cerberus, it is interesting. To create zombies and have them obedient just by taking away one's shadow. He did research on the devil fruits of this world, but some information is still vague. However, the basics is that when eats such a fruit they gain powers at the cost of losing their ability to swim.

"I finally got it," Moria said holding a shadow, "The shadow of a boy worth 300 million berries! With this shadow, I will have the world's strongest zombie in my command!"

Now to test the low-lives here, Cerberus had his Zerg hidden while he came into everyone's view.

"Who the hell are you?" Perona demanded pointing at him.

"Who am I?" he pointed to himself, "I am here because you have a person that had piqued my interest. And it so happens, you have him."

Absalom merely went to Cerberus' side to punch the lights out, but the punch was blocked when a familiar blue-schemed hydralisk's crown intervened.

"AAH, It's you," Absalom yelled accusingly pointing his finger at the Zerg while clutching his arm.

Looking carefully, Cerberus could see the bandages covering the back and his leg. And Hogback had a bandages on his chest.

"It's that feral beast that tried to kill us!" Hogback said angrily.

Using his psionic ability, he lifted Luffy to his side, away from the arrogant Warlord.

"Who are you to take the boy's shadow?" he asked.

"You've never heard of me stranger?" Moria laughed, "I am of the Warlord of the Sea, Gecko Moria! With the shadow, I will be close to being the Pirate King!"

"Since our meeting, ten years ago, I've awaited this day when the 900th zombie shall be made! With Straw Hat's shadow, we will have our most powerful zombie and make us invincible!" Hogback laughed.

"The day I will be known as the Graveyard King is now close," Absalom said.

"The day when all the cute zombies will be loyal to me," Perona exclaimed.

Cerberus didn't even bother talking as he ordered the Zerg to get ready to attack.

"Huh, those may be the most worthless dreams I have ever heard," Cerberus said nonchalant.

"Who do you think you are if you are here just to talk," Hogback asked.

"Who said anything about just talking," Cerberus said as he snapped his fingers.

The walls nearby collapsed as the hunter killers emerged before them, hissing and ready to strike. Absalom attempted to strike down one, but it responded by spewing spines at him. His abdomen was pierced all over, miraculously missed the vital parts of his body as he fell. Wounded, but still alive as Absalom was writhing in so much pain.

"As I thought, only I can do this," Perona grimaced as she brought more ghosts, "Negative Hollow!"

The ghosts went through all the hunter killers, Rath, and Cerberus as the ghost were supposed to make them negative. But none were even showing a single sign of negativity.

"Are the ghosts really all you have Perona, because it is pathetic," Cerberus said as he used his psionic power to grasp all the ghosts and made them fade into nothing.

"WHAT! They're immune to the Negative Hollow!"

"They're not depressed at all!"

"I don't have time for this," Cerberus said carrying Luffy like a slab of meat and head the way he came, "For now, let them live. Let's take the captain for now," Cerberus ordered as the hunter killers followed Cerberus.

"Don't let them get away," an order was heard as armored zombies began to charge at them with blood lust.

"Pitiful," Cerberus said as the hunter killers open fire.

Usually, the standard Terran marine armor, the spines would penetrate a few inches. But since they are wearing medieval knight armor, the whole group became nothing but Swiss cheese as some had their arms shredded, heads annihilated, and the bodies are mortally mutilated.

"What kind of monsters are they," a zombie asked in fear.

"They shredded them like they are nothing," another one said.

"Just be glad I am here for him only, otherwise… I would have you all dead before you could fight back," Cerberus said not even looking behind him.

"Humph, let him go. For now we shall resurrect our special zombie," Moria arrogantly said as he and the group leave for their project.

Unknown to the zombies, a lone hunter killer remained hidden as a spy for Cerberus.

* * *

Sometime later Cerberus carried Luffy with Rath and most of his hunter killers as they go down more to find a safe place, but on the way they met two of Luffy's crew, Cyborg Franky and Devil Child Robin.

"Franky, Robin," he said to them, "How interesting it is to meet you at last."

"How do you know our names and why do you have Luffy with you," Franky questioned the person.

"Wait," Robin said, "Rath, is he the leader you spoke of?"

Rath merely nodded in response to her question.

"I see," Robin said looking at Cerberus nonchalant, despite the abnormal grin on his face, "It really is nice to meet you."

"And me as well Robin," Cerberus said making a small bow to her, "Anyone who is allied with Rath, is a friend of mine. I brought your captain here when his shadow was taken."

Cerberus gave them Luffy as a nice gesture of being friendly, while Franky took him away and carried Luffy on his shoulders.

"Thank you, do you know any more of our friends around here," Robin asked.

"I am not sure, all of them separated when the zombies made their move. Gecko Moria was planning to steal their shadows and plant them into the zombies, created by Dr. Hogback," Cerberus answered.

Well, he did lie a bit. Rath and his hunter killers followed the three when they are stuck in a bear zombie known as Kumacy. After subduing Absalom and taking Luffy, he only had one hunter killer left to act as a spy and bodyguard for the cowardly trio.

Franky's sunglasses slid down a bit as he was surprised that he knows all this, "How did you-?"

"The arrogant warlord made a monologue without a care," Cerberus answered.

"MMMMMMEEEEEEAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" a thunderous cry echoed throughout Thriller Bark.

"Was that…" Franky said slowly blinking as another roar was heard.

"SOOO HHHUUUUNNNGRYYYY!"

"A beast, I believe," Robin guessed.

"No doubt that was your captain's shadow being in a massive zombie," Cerberus said with no emotion.

"We won't forgive you!" A group of zombies emerged ready to take them down.

"Ravagers," Cerberus said as a group of large of large abnormal insects came forth.

"Wait, they won't-." The shipwright stopped as he looked at what they are doing.

The ravagers spewed large amounts of corrosive saliva and plasma fire upon them. Almost immediately their mortal bodies melted before they had a chance. When the bodies are melted to nothing but acidic puddles, the shadows appeared and flew high away, never to be seen again.

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL IS IT THAT THOSE THINGS BEAT ZOMBIES WHEN WE COULDN'T?" Franky yelled not believing his eyes.

"I'll answer your questions, but for now let's go somewhere where we can have some peace," Cerberus said.

"Agreed," Robin said.

Soon after, they met with the frightened Usopp and Chopper with a hunter killer with them. Apparently, Absalom managed to kidnap Nami and force her into being his wife. Eventually they got to the Thousand Sunny without trouble… with the ship being a complete mess when they arrived.

"This is pretty messed up," Usopp yelled.

"It's the zombies' work," Robin observed, "Their footprints appeared all over."

"But where is the main crew," Usopp muttered.

"Found them," Cerberus said as they ventured to kitchen.

What they found is somewhat comical as they saw markings on their faces and even chopsticks stuck on the nose and mouth. It was easier to wake them up when Usopp yelled "There is a beautiful lady swordsman that brought meat!" Thankfully, everything turned brief and short as Luffy, and the others would beat up Moria, and Sanji would rescue Nami from Absalom. Cerberus introduced himself to Luffy and in his words, "a guy with awesome looking monsters!" Hearing the sad story from Franky about Brook, Luffy and the others would help the walking skeleton on his promise. Finally, they began to make their way to fight against Moria and his zombie army.

"Hold on," Cerberus said, "Is it really wise to just muscle your way to Moria?"

"What's wrong, Cerberus? We have to get there fast to kick Moria's ass," Luffy said stubbornly said.

"Is that so? Was it the same recklessness that caused you and the three to lose your shadows so easily?" Cerberus raised an eyebrow questioning the goofy captain.

Unfortunately it caused Zoro and Sanji to look at the grass floor in shame.

"Do not forget who you are dealing with," Cerberus said, "A man that can be invisible, a girl with ghosts, and the warlord with shadow abilities. Normally you can easily defeat them, but they have one thing that all forgot… Deception."

"You actually have a point," Robin said agreeing with Cerberus.

"And did you forget that they now have a massive zombie on their side," Cerberus asked as Usopp and Chopper paled, "But, what happens if they were dealt with their own weapons, against them?"

"How do we do that?" Franky asked.

"What if I told you I have an idea that can stop Moria, get your shadows back, and do it all before the sun returns?" Cerberus suggested.

"You do," Usopp asked in disbelief but be glad that Cerberus could.

"Yes, but I will need all of your cooperation. Luffy, I know we barely know each other, but if we follow my plan… we can save everyone, take down Moria and… take back all the food they took. What do you say?" Cerberus offered.

"Okay," Luffy said with no doubt in his voice.

"He agreed so fast," Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Sanji yelled in unison.

"However, for this to work, we're gonna need more than the hunter killers and ravagers," Cerberus said with his orange eyes faintly shining.

"What are you thinking about, bringing an army here," Sanji asked.

"Humph, follow me," Cerberus humored as the Straw Hat crew reluctantly followed.

Soon, they reached to an empty open area of Thriller Bark. Cerberus walked forward and snapped his fingers. Upon the signal, four massive worm-like monstrosities with a segmented carapace, a massive mouth that could fit a ship, amber eyes, and thick teeth at the undersides as they retreated back, leaving their heads to show. To them, it's they are another set of monsters, but to Cerberus, it is his adapted Nydus Worms.

Usopp and Chopper screamed in fear as Luffy hooted in awe, but the others merely had their eyes widened and shock. Inside the jaws, they could see something running fast towards them. By surprise, tens of hundreds of zerglings, banelings, and roaches appeared before them. And if that wasn't enough, a pair of seven infestors approached as some felt like puking at their appearance.

"So, shall we begin," Cerberus asked nicely as his Zerg roared in anticipation.

* * *

Sorry if this story is a bit rushed. I'll try to revise it so it would be easier for you guys.

Also I will also be able to take questions and requests.

Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One Piece or StarCraft, they belong to the masterminds who created them.

Also I am going to add I like to call chapter briefings in the beginning, to give it the old feeling like the mission briefings in StarCraft 1 and Brood War.

I hope you guys enjoy it.

Just please, no hates or flames.

* * *

(Chapter Briefing)

 _Rath: In order for us to take down Moria, we will need to take down his lieutenants first if we are to accomplish this before sunrise. For victory to be assured, the Straw Hats must be separated into five different groups._

 _Cerberus: Precisely, for this to work, my forces will bear the brunt of the zombies' attacks, while you guys finish off the group without interruption._

 _Luffy: Can't we just go up there and beat their asses already?_

 _Cerberus: For my plan to work, we can't just muscle our way to victory. You need to learn that not all can be solved by punching them head on. Which is why I am going to help you win this battle. Sanji, you will take some of my hydralisks and head to Absalom at the altar where he'll have his wedding ceremony. Luffy and I are counting on you to defeat him._

 _Sanji: Leave it to me! I'll save Nami from that invisible man!_

 _Cerberus: Robin, Chopper, you two will face off against Dr. Hogback. Knowing him, he would have Cindry along with two zombies that have Sanji and Zoro's shadows. I am giving you my zerglings and banelings, they should provide you with great support._

 _Chopper: I'm afraid to ask, but what are banelings?_

 _Cerberus: Banelings are the monsters with green sacks around them, they are known to be my suicide units. I should warn you that once they explode, they release a powerful corrosive acid that can melt steel in seconds, so you need to stay away from them when they blow up._

 _Chopper: *whimpers in fear*_

 _Robin: Consider it done._

 _Cerberus: Zoro and Franky, you two will take care of the zombie known as Samurai Ryuuma. He may not be much, but he can be a hindrance to our plans._

 _Zoro: Why are we dealing with one zombie while the others have someone to fight?_

 _Cerberus: Because Roronoa Zoro, that zombie samurai will stop all our work without question. Besides, wouldn't you like to challenge him in a duel? That sword he carries is one of the finest swords ever crafted. And the samurais are known to be some of the greatest swordsmen ever known. Wouldn't it be better that when you kill that zombie, you will finally have all three swords right on your side and be a step closer to being the world's greatest swordsman?_

 _Zoro: When you say it like that, I'm liking this plan already._

 _Franky: You can count on us!_

 _Cerberus: Usopp, you will be with my ravagers to face off against Perona and her animal zombies._

 _Usopp: Wait a minute! Why am I the only one dealing with her while the others have two in a group?_

 _Cerberus: Because Usopp, you may be the only who can take her down. With her ghosts giving others negativity, you on the other hand are always negative on almost anything. If anyone that can resist her, is you. You could say we are counting on you, brave warrior of the East Blue._

 _Usopp: Ha-ha, you didn't have to give such praise! If everyone is counting on me to beat that ghost girl, I'll do it!_

 _Luffy: Hey, how come they get to fight!? What about me?_

 _Cerberus: Your job is simple, while they are dealing with them, you on the other hand will go against Moria yourself. He may be a warlord, but I think you can beat him without question. Just be careful with his shadows._

 _Luffy: Okay! I can do that!_

 _Cerberus: Now that we have our battle plan, be ready in three minutes. Usopp produced a series of salt balls for you guys in order to take care of some zombies that will get in your way. I'll contact any of you when something changes._

 _Usopp: But, how will you talk to us when we are going in separate ways?_

 _Cerberus: Simple Usopp, I have eaten the Psi-Psi Fruit. A psychic man who can read minds and talk to all of you without my mouth. It's useful when I am commanding my forces. Not only that, my forces can even be my eyes so long as I concentrate._

 _Robin: Quite the useful abilities, Cerberus._

 _Cerberus: Thank you, why don't we get this show on the road? Move out, and don't let anything stop you!_

 _Straw Hats: Right!_

 _*The Straw Hats left*_

 _Rath: Is it wise for the human to take care of the warlord?_

 _Cerberus: It won't be for long. Knowing that warlord, Moria would deceive him with ease. Our focus should be infesting some zombies into our control. There will be nothing that will stop us. Not the warlord and especially not the World Government. We are the Swarm Rath, never forget that._

 _Rath: By your will, my lord._

* * *

Back at the special freezer, Moria had trouble finding Oz after it ran off, so he had help from Perona.

"Perona," Moria said, "Where is Oz right now?"

"Right now, he is playing on the mast, Master Moria," Perona said.

"Um Master," one zombie said, "We couldn't do anything with that behemoth around, he's too dangerous!"

"Its fine," Moria said calmly, "Now that Oz is on our side, we can collect the shadows of the most powerful pirates, and we're going to need better zombies, Hogback."

"Yes, Master Moria," Hogback laughed.

"Master Hogback!"

Hogback turned to the source of the voice to find Hildon flying to their direction.

"Master," Hildon said landing before the doctor, "We have a problem!"

"What is it, Hildon," Hogback asked irritated.

"Those guys and that man," Hildon started, "They woke up and came back!"

"WHAT!?" Hogback yelled questioningly, "They shouldn't have woken up so soon!"

"Their crewmates woke them up," Hildon declared, "They're in cahoots with the Humming Swordsman! Not only that, but they even known the zombies' weakness!"

"WHAT!?" Hogback yelled.

"And it gets worse," Hildon announced, "They even had their own army and they are heading this way! All the zombie soldiers are running scared!"

* * *

A melody of screams were heard on the second floor as zombies were running in fear. The zerglings that tagged along leapt through the air and struck them down. Those that were caught were instantly being shredded by a torrent of teeth and claws. Hydralisks fired upon them as the weight of the spines slowed them down, while the zerglings finish off more of the stragglers as the majority of the zombies ran away.

* * *

Hogback's permanent grin sagged for the first time, hearing the dire news.

"None of the zombies ever stood a chance against them, even before they had salt," Hogback whispered nervously, "Go get the zombie generals! They should be able to stand against Straw Hat and his men! Where is Absalom, what the hell is he doing?"

"Well, he's going to start his wedding and most of the general zombies attended," Hildon said.

"WHAT!?" Hogback yelled once again at Absalom's bad timing.

"Oh," Hildon said, "He also said that you can go and dance for him during the party."

"Well, a wedding is a memorial occasion and it should be enter- I don't have time to go dancing! Go stop him," Hogback yelled.

"I am afraid I can't, I would be going against Absalom's orders," Hildon said apologetic.

Perona laughed at the predicament before them, "Don't worry about it Hogback. I'll just leave them weak with my ghosts and then the zombies will take care of the rest. Don't lose your cool because they know the zombies' weakness," she turned to leave, "I'll bring them back here so you can make more zombies for their shadows. Come along Kumacy."

Kumacy followed along as they left them.

"She's right, I'm so glad that she's one of us," Hogback said watching her leave.

"Well, it appears everything's fine then," Hildon said.

Moria then laid himself down against the wall and said, "Well this is boring. I'm going to stay here for a while longer. I'm going to let Oz have his fun for now."

"Fine then," Hogback said, "That fool Absalom is now indisposed, I'll just have two zombies for myself for now."

* * *

Down on the second floor, screams were heard as the zombies were being outmaneuvered and outnumbered. The zerglings showed no mercy on the fallen zombies as the hydralisks assist by shooting down those still fighting. It didn't take long for the zombies to give into their fear and retreat back up.

Following behind them were Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin trying their best to keep up, while looking at the monsters' performance.

"I don't think we're going to need salt at all," Usopp said paling, "Those guys are just being slaughtered!"

"Now I'm really glad they aren't attacking us," Chopper said eyes widened to see a zombie's face being torn apart and had its limbs viciously torn off by their teeth.

" _Focus on the plan at hand,"_ Cerberus said telepathically to them, _"My forces will hold the zombies at bay, in the meantime, you four head for the dance hall, from there you will find Dr. Hogback and Gecko Moria nearby."_

"Alright, let's kick their asses," Luffy said running up.

"Wait Luffy," Chopper said getting his captain's attention, "If we meet Dr. Hogback, he's mine."

"Are you sure," Luffy asked.

"Positive, if you see a door over there, that's where the special freezer will be at. Moria is just beyond there!" Chopper answered.

"Gotcha," Luffy said smiling as they ran for the dance hall.

But as they went by more ghosts appeared in attempt to make them vulnerable, but with Usopp's quick thinking, they managed to avoid the ghosts. Everything changed when the bridge collapsed with Usopp and Sanji falling down to Zoro and Franky's level. It actually turned to Usopp's favor as he finally got to Perona as Franky, Sanji and Zoro ignored her, avoided the ghosts and ran off leaving Usopp alone with Perona and her zombie animals. True to Cerberus' word, the ghosts had no effect on Usopp. But… he's alone.

"Where are your ravagers you promised, Cerberus!?" Usopp yelled being alone against her and the zombies. The ravagers appeared behind in seconds flat as he looked to see it is now an even playing field, "Never mind!"

While at the same time, Sanji separated from Zoro and Franky as he headed for the altar. Hydralisks emerged from the ground as they followed Sanji. Everything was according to plan for Cerberus as he chose to venture in different areas of Thriller Bark in search of things to investigate and found nothing much. It won't be long before everyone here will be overrun by the Zerg and it'll be done before the sun would even show up. 20 minutes passed since his plan started, so he decided to get a report from the Straw Hats.

" _It's been 20 minutes since we crafted the plan, how is everyone doing,"_ Cerberus telepathically asked.

" _Hey guys, its Usopp,"_ he called out, _"I took care of the ghost girl."_

" _I took care of the samurai, you were right his sword is impressive,"_ Zoro responded.

" _This Robin, Chopper and I finished Dr. Hogback and the zombies that had the cook and the swordsman's shadow are gone,"_ Robin said.

" _You weren't kidding about the acid, I saw the things jump and land on Zoro and Sanji's zombies. It made my skin crawl seeing them melt and scream in total agony,"_ Chopper said frightened.

" _So that was the burning sensation I felt when I was fighting that invisible bastard,"_ Sanji said joining in on the psychic conversation.

" _Hello Sanji, how is it with the invisible man,"_ Cerberus asked.

" _That conniving bastard somehow survived and took away my sweet Nami right under my nose. Your boys almost mutilated him when I saw them gang up and claw away some of his skin,"_ Sanji said.

" _Huh, guess you can't rely on the cook to handle such a simple task,"_ Zoro mentally taunted.

" _What was that moss head,"_ Sanji angrily asked.

" _Enough, before you two start your first verbal fight, I am happy to say with everything going so swiftly, the shadows will be free. You actually have enough hours to end this pitiful brawl,"_ Cerberus said.

" _That's… good to hear,"_ Usopp said convicted.

" _What's the matter Usopp, is it about the giant zombie you and the others are dealing with,"_ Cerberus curiously asked.

" _Yes, that giant zombie is now in Moria's control! He has our wanted posters and is aiming to beat us up,"_ Usopp exclaimed, _"Chopper, Robin, and I are trying our best to avoid him. He's so fast for his size!"_

" _That is troubling, looks like we're going to need to take it out the zombie. Zoro, Franky, you two help out in any way you can. Sanji, forget the invisible man, your new goal is to help defeat the zombie,"_ Cerberus said.

" _But what about our Nami,"_ Sanji asked filled with concern.

" _Don't worry about her, my devil fruit can force her to awaken as I come in and assist her, if that zombie continues to rampage Thriller Bark, then your time will run out,"_ Cerberus said.

" _What do you mean if our time runs out, didn't you say we have plenty of time a while ago,"_ Franky asked.

" _That is true, but by the tremors and the constant explosions I keep hearing means that Thriller Bark will also be affected. This would also mean the zombie will end up having the island sail out of the mist and it will be covered with pure sunlight,"_ Cerberus said.

" _What! We can't let that happen!"_ Franky yelled.

" _Precisely, your focus should be taking down that zombie! I lost contact with your captain some time ago and he isn't responding. I predict that he was tricked into a wild goose chase by the warlord. You need to act fast before the sun comes,"_ Cerberus said.

" _What about Luffy and Nami,"_ Zoro asked curiously.

" _I'll handle it, just take care of the giant zombie,"_ Cerberus said now heading to Nami's location.

* * *

In an unknown room, there was an unconscious Nami wearing a wedding gown being held up by zombie as someone nearby got ready to kiss. It was Absalom wearing a suit, but inside his was various layers of bandages with marks created by Cerberus' hydralisks. Now with some peace, Absalom may finally have her as his bride.

 _Awaken…_

A voice was heard in Nami's head. The voice was demanding, but also sweet and rough.

 _Wake up Nami…_

The voice echoed as Nami scrunched her eyes and turned her head a bit.

 _Now…_

Finally obeying the unknown voice, she woke up slowly as her eyes adjusted to the scene in front of her…. With being a person with a lion muzzle trying to kiss her.

"AAAHH!" Nami screamed as her movement was limited by a zombie grabbing her arms, "What the hell do you think you're doing? What's going on?" she demanded screaming.

"Oh, you're finally awake," Absalom said moving in for the kiss.

"Stop," Nami yelled pulling away from the beast man, "Get away from me!"

"Don't bother trying to fight," Absalom said continuously trying to kiss the bride, "With the kiss I will place, we will be united in holy matrimony!"

"I am not going to marry you, you stupid, perverted, invisible beast man! Can't you take a hint! I'm too young to be married anyway! I just want to sail the seas and draw the map of the world! Luffy, anyone! Help me!" Nami said dodging the kisses

"Forget Straw Hat," Absalom said, "You are going to wed the Graveyard King, and you will be my Graveyard Queen! Hold still so I can kiss you!"

Out of nowhere a shadowy figure before them and drew two swords.

"Damn you, Namizo!" it shouted as it turned out to be…

"LOLA!" Absalom screamed at the pig wearing a wedding gown.

"Why Namizo," Lola asked, "How could you do this to me? Didn't you say that Absalom and I are perfect for each other! And now from what I am seeing, you are still trying to steal Absalom from me!"

"Wait Lola," Nami said, "Listen to me! I've been asleep the whole time! You have to believe me," she stopped near a mirror as she noticed the dressed, "How'd I get in this? It looks cute on me..!"

"What's that about being cute you little liar!" Lola roared.

"Damn you Lola! You come to ruin my wedding and attack my bride again!" Absalom growled.

"Just shut up and marry me already," Lola snapped.

"Never," Absalom spat.

"Oh ho, I was sure I would find a small quarrel here."

The three stopped as they look to the source of the voice. They look to see a teen wearing a gray short-sleeved shirt, dress pants with a gray belt, combat boots, and a black trench coat. He had a distinct feature unlike Hogback, a scarred nightmarish grin on his mouth and orange eyes like a predator hungrily looking at its prey.

"It's you," Absalom growled both in anger and fear.

"Yes it's me, I am here to take the girl away from you. So step aside," Cerberus ordered.

"No, I will never give you my bride-," Absalom was then stopped when he instantly appeared in front of his face.

A large shockwave was felt on his chest as he was launched to the wall and fell unconscious. The source was from Cerberus' hand that glowed orange before fading away.

"Nami," Cerberus called to the frightened navigator, "Don't be afraid, I am here with help from your friends."

"My friends," Nami asked.

"Yes, I'll explain everything on the way to your ship," Cerberus said before looking to Lola, "Lola, would you be a dear and keep Absalom away from us? I'm sure your beloved husband would end up following her if he wakes up."

"Yes, I will make sure my beloved will never leave my sight," Lola saluted as she picked Absalom's unconscious body.

"Um, wait Lola," Nami said, "I'm going to be honest with you. I lied, I was being a coward when you tried to kill me. The truth is I'm really a young woman!"

"You fool," Lola said smiling, "I knew it all along."

"Lola," Nami said first surprised and then smiled at the zombie pig.

"In any case, with Absalom down… I can finally have him all to myself now!" Lola said dashing away with Absalom in tow.

Nami watched her friend with a smile on her face before looking to Cerberus.

"You said you are helping my friends," Nami asked.

"Correct, and if you don't recall, remember the 'monster' that asked to join," Cerberus asked.

Nami's eyes widened in realization as she looked at him in amazement, "Your Rath's leader?"

Cerberus nodded as he is with the navigator on the second floor corridor, while explaining everything that happened while she was unconscious.

"I see, Luffy's shadow was put in the large zombie at the mansion that causing destruction, while Zoro and Sanji's shadows were recovered. You brought an army here to assist us and without anything in return," Nami said and asked Rath's leader.

"In short, but yes," Cerberus said, "You see I had an immense interest in your friends. For such people who just wants to live in their dreams, they had made incredible events involving the World Government and the Navy. To be honest, I thought you were just trying to sail without trouble."

"Believe me, no matter how much we wanted some peace in the Grand Line, we were always being followed by them. It's getting annoying during this time," Nami agreed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I would think so as well if I were in your place. Speaking of which, why are we going to the treasure room?" Cerberus asked.

"Because, that's where all the treasure will be at," Nami said with berry eyes.

"Hate to be the bringer of bad news, but someone already took all the treasure and are attempting to leave with the ship," Cerberus said.

"… WHATT! How!" Nami yelled.

"Looks like that ghost girl was planning to how one says it 'jump of the sinking ship to the other' with everything the warlord had in store. Come on, let's head to your ship," Cerberus said now leading her to the ship.

* * *

Once they got to the ship, the two see Perona and a hoard of animal zombies putting supplies and treasure into the ship. It was short-lived when someone was stealthily behind. A warlord of the sea, Bartholomew Kuma the 'Tyrant'. He made short work of Perona with a swipe of his hand as the zombies retreated inside Thriller Bark.

"You are Cat Burglar Nami," Kuma said as Nami made a silent gasp, "You're one of Straw Hat Luffy's crew members, and am I correct?"

Nami swallowed a lump in her throat as Kuma suddenly appeared beside the two of them.

"Is it true that Straw Hat Luffy has a brother named Ace?" he asked as Nami jumped a bit when he appeared beside her.

"…Yeah, what of it," Nami answered.

A pause came forth before Kuma said, "I see, then it appears to be true."

"Wait a minute!" Nami exclaimed, "What are you up to? Why are you after my captain? Are you really one of the seven warlords?"

Kuma suddenly appeared behind her and said, "What I do… is my business."

Quietly the two see him leave and all she could do is wonder about the instant events.

"Nami, don't worry about him. Right now our focus should be helping your friends from the giant zombie," Cerberus said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Please change your attire quickly, we don't have the luxury of staying here."

"Uh, okay," Nami said as she descended down to the ship to change.

Cerberus looked to Thriller Bark with caution. Two warlords here and the coming dawn are things he sees as a necessary need to end this already, otherwise the crew he was interested would fade into nothing. Nami now wears a red shirt with a jolly roger and a blond, flame-like hair as well as a crown and a vertically striped mini-skirt. Now prepared, they manage to reach the third floor and found a spectacle. Hydralisks and ravagers opened fire at the zombie, zerglings trying to claw and climb on the flesh, and her friends trying to help in any way without hurting Cerberus' units. But there was no sign of her captain.

"Incredible, there is so many of them," Nami said looking at the monsters.

"Admire later, can you temporarily strike the zombie," Cerberus asked the navigator.

"Yeah I can do that," Nami said readying her Clima-tact.

* * *

Moria is not having a good day. Ever since Kuma came in, warning him that the World Government is afraid of losing him from the Straw Hat Pirates, Moria was mad because of the lack of faith the government had for their warlord. Now in the cockpit assisting the zombie, Oz, he plans to finish them off. But the sight of an army in front of him, made him underestimate the pirates.

Oh was he ever wrong.

The spines and acids were continuously showering Oz as the pain is shared to him. His skin feels like they are going to either melt or peel off. There was even some chances a random spine would find a way into the cockpit and leave scratches or narrowly miss him. If he doesn't act soon, Oz will be nothing but a giant slab of meat.

Then out of nowhere a shot of lightning struck Oz and Moria was electrocuted. While the Straw Hat pirates recognized that attack.

"That's the Clima-Tact! Does it mean that Nami is alright?" Sanji said looking around and saw her at the higher levels with Cerberus, "There she is!" he yelled as he chanted her name with love.

At Cerberus and Nami's position, Nami flinched when the cook yelled at her name without knowing what he had done.

"Hey! Don't scream my name! They are going to notice me!" Nami scolded him while shouting.

Sanji stops screaming as he begins to cry in happiness, "Thank goodness! I'm glad you're okay! Forgive me for my ineptitude!"

"…Idiot," Zoro muttered.

Oz, now fully functional, looks and spotted Nami and Cerberus.

"You see! Now he saw us," Nami screamed.

"They just keep popping up," Moria growled, "Oz, give them a taste of your power!"

"Yes sire," Oz said rearing his arm, "Gum Gum…"

"Wait, what! He's not going to stretch is he," Nami yelled as she panicked.

"He can't reach her, could he," Chopper asked.

"Pistol!" Oz yelled as his arm stretched long enough to break the bridge.

"H-He stretched! But how!?" Chopper yelped.

"Wait! Where are Cerberus and Nami," Zoro asked.

As they look up to see that Cerberus is just gliding down to them as he held Nami in a bridal position.

"Cerberus saved her," Chopper exclaimed.

"Hold on! How is he flying," Franky added.

Cerberus lands near them as he sets Nami down.

"You okay," He asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Nami responded.

"Don't thank me yet," Cerberus said looking at the large zombie.

"Gum Gum… Whip!" Oz yelled as he made a roundhouse kick with an outstretched leg, smashing into another wall.

Fortunately, the pirates managed to duck just in time to avoid the massive attack.

"Now he's like the monster version of Luffy," Sanji complained now thinking they're dealing with a giant Luffy.

Cerberus silently observed as he looked at the new phenomenal in front of him. Physically speaking, this thing can't stretch. If it were, the parts that are stretching would break from the extreme tension like the Terrans' weak rubber band. The only thing he can know is that the warlord is the key behind this.

"Gum… Gum," Oz said jumping into the air.

"Here he comes," Zoro yelled.

"Bell!"

Cerberus lifted his hand up as it glowed orange as well as his eyes. Oz choked as his neck was stuck in mid-stretch. Cerberus' hand then emitted an orb of pure psionic energy and fired it through the zombie's hide, leaving a big hole in the cockpit. Unable to move, Oz ended up crashing to the ground head first. A move once used from his queen, the kinetic blast.

"You! What did you do?" Moria demanded.

"What? He stopped stretching, what'd he do? Zoro asked registering what happened.

"As I thought. Though your zombie may be powerful, it actually has none. But you Gecko Moria are its controller and the one responsible for its stretching. Now that you have a viable target, your powers are now limited," Cerberus said as he fired another kinetic blast.

Quick! Oz, dodge it!" Moria yelled in panic as the large zombie swiftly, but narrowly dodge the attack.

"Incredible," Robin said observing Cerberus, "I have never seen such a unique ability."

"What? What did he do?" Zoro asked curiously.

"It seems like our friend has another special trick," Robin observed, "Cerberus said that he can contact us and command by using the Psi-Psi Fruit. But it seems to have other special abilities. It looks like if he wants, he could halt or prevent any devil fruit from being played and with his mind being enhanced, he can create attacks that can harm anything he sees."

"Another devil fruit ability," Zoro concluded, "To be able to seal off devil fruit abilities without getting close… what a guy," Zoro smiled at the predicament they are in.

"A shadow always complies with the physical body that casts it, so both body and shadow always have the same form, the laws of nature," Cerberus analyzed, "But instead, Moria managed to utilize the shadow so that the body would change shape in compliance with the shadow!"

"So basically, he reversed the laws of nature!" Chopper realized in Brain Point.

"How the hell did you know?" Moria yelled.

"Nice one!" Zoro said drawing all three swords, ready to strike back.

"To think you can figure it out with just a few observations, you're good," the warlord said, "Tell you what, if you join me and Thriller Bark, I'll make you my right hand man. How about that?"

"… You want me to join you," Cerberus innocently asked, "I would, but I'm afraid I will have to refuse. I came here for just the Straw Hats, you're just a bonus. And seeing you trying to tarnish the life around you," Cerberus' tone then turned dark, "I will never join you and I will see you suffer. Kill," He ordered.

On command, the stationary Zerg now came to be as they opened fired without mercy with a random spine nearly missing its target.

"You ungrateful bastard! I'll throw you into the Florian Triangle myself," Moria yelled.

"You can try," Cerberus said before emitting orange electricity in his hands.

"Hey, Cerberus what are you doing," Usopp asked afraid of the electricity he is emitting.

Soon he brought his hands back like Luffy's bazooka, and unleashed a powerful stream of psionic energy to both Oz and Moria. Simultaneously, they screamed in pure agony, a thing the Straw Hats had never seen before. Someone capable of harming those that are in his way.

"You little brat," Oz defiantly yelled trying to endure the pain while attempting to crush him.

It proved no good as Cerberus made a small notion with both mind and hand. Soon Oz was being lifted up by an unknown force as he was being picked up into another area.

"Whoa," Franky said with his glasses down and his eyes bulging out.

"I didn't think his devil fruit could do that," Sanji said in awe with an expression like Franky's.

They continue to watch as they see Oz and Moria lifted to the building and became trapped in an unknown field.

"Damn it! I… can't move," Oz cursed trying to get free, but to no avail.

"Incredible," Chopper, Nami, Brook, and Franky said in awe.

"I managed to hold them in that position," Cerberus said to them, "Right now you guys must finish off Oz here and now."

"But how?" Usopp asked.

"…Chopper, you're a doctor, why is it that the human spine is an s-shape?" he asked.

"That's easy, to absorb the blows and support the weight," Chopper responded.

"Good, I'm going to give images from my mind to show you what we're planning next, it's up to you to piece them together," Cerberus said as he sent mental images to the Straw Hats and Brook.

The first they see is the gigantic chain on the building. Next is some sort switch. The third is the top of a tall building. The fourth is Oz's stomach. Some were confused by the four images, but the last piece made them understand, the image of Oz's spine being nice and straight and then snap.

The images faded away from their minds as they began to move out. Cerberus maintained his position as he held the two in place with Oz struggling more to get out.

"What the hell are you planning?" Moria angrily demanded as he fought the pain while looking at Cerberus.

Cerberus said nothing as he focused his psionic power. Something approached him from behind. He didn't bother to look as he knew the presence despite the changes. It turned out to be Luffy who became taller, with dark blue skin, bulging muscles, and a large sword on his back.

"Hey, Cerberus," Luffy said in a deep serious tone.

"Good to see you're here Straw Hat, can you lend a hand or two to your friends," Cerberus asked sending images to Luffy's mind.

"Ah, you got it," Luffy said as he ran up the tower like a rocket.

As he left, the gigantic chain wrapped around Oz. Then in front of Oz, Zoro was spinning his two swords.

"Three-Sword Style secret technique… Three Thousand Worlds," Zoro said as he made a powerful slash at Oz, cutting his stomach and forcing it to tuck in.

"Alright, my turn," Sanji said from above kicking the switch.

The switch had the chain force Oz to the point he is looking upward.

A scream was heard as Oz looked to see Luffy coming like a speeding a bullet.

"Who the hell are you," Oz asked still struggling.

"I am… Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy declared as he brought his back, "Gum-Gum… Bazooka!"

His attack hit straight on at Oz's face. Huge crackling noises were heard as Oz's spine snapped. Oz, defeated, coughed up blood as Cerberus lets go of him and Oz falls to the ground.

Cerberus looks behind and sees a motley crew of people with a large girl with two pink pigtails in front. Every one of them gasping at the sight in front of them.

"He did it! They won," the bystanders cheered, seeing the large zombie down.

"Don't cheer just yet," Cerberus yelled getting them to stop, "Moria is still alive!"

By the time he finished saying it, the Straw Hat crew and Brook joined up to him as Moria lifted himself up from the cockpit.

"Moria!" They yelled as they see him exhausted and coughing.

"Well it is better that you're awake now, Moria. If you don't want another beating from the Straw Hats, I highly suggest you return everyone's shadows now!" The female captain declared.

"Yeah!" one of them said.

"Give them back bastard!" Another one chimed.

"Never…" Moria hissed, "Being a pirate is no mere game. Real pirates fear nothing, even death! I couldn't believe that you aligned yourselves with these losers of the forest. So that's how you got that ridiculous power! You got that you would win by using my own powers against me!?"

Luffy still in his Nightmare form looked without saying anything.

"Just shut up and give us our shadows back," Lola barked.

"Straw Hat," Moria called ignoring her, "You have wreck such havoc across my Thriller Bark! You tore it all apart!"

"That is because you got in the way of our journey," Luffy said nonchalant, "Give them their shadows back before the sun comes up."

Moria laughed at the demand, "Even if I didn't tough you, death would've awaited on how you are now! You're nothing compared to the New World! Even when you have gathered many minions, all of them will be lost. Do you want to know why?"

The bystanders yell that there is no time since the sun will be there soon.

"I'm speaking out of my experience," Moria continued, "Why did I lose all of my crew members, despite being famous throughout the world?" Moria then tightened his hands into a fist, "It was the fact that they are alive! Had they been zombies from the beginning, I would have nothing to lose. They are immortal, eternal soldiers that can be replaced even if they fall! With an army of the undead, I would aim to be the Pirate King once again! And you would've been proud to serve as my slaves!"

As he said this, snake shadows began to appear all over Thriller Bark, now sticking into every living zombie.

"Now, watch as I will show my power as the shadows join with me! Shadow Asgard!" Moria cried out as shadows begin to insert themselves inside Moria.

Soon one by one, every zombie had their shadow stolen as they finally become lifeless once more.

"Straw Hat…" Moria called, "You were able to absorb 100 shadows right? Well, I'll take 200 shadows… 300 shadows…"

With each hundred his voice grows deeper as his body begins to span and grow.

"400… 500… 600… 700…" Moria continued.

Everyone looked at him with eyes widen and horrified, except Luffy, Zoro, and Cerberus, like they are in a nightmare.

"800… 900…" Moria said as he cackled with the power of the shadows, "1,000 shadows!"

Now fully enhanced, Moria was ten times bigger than he usually was with bent legs, and his feet with big purple claws.

The ones Moria called losers panicked like everything they had done for Straw Hat was all for naught.

"Everybody run!" one of them yelled as they ran the way they came from.

Moria roared as he pulled his fist up.

"Watch out!" Usopp warned with a shout.

When Moria punched the ground, the resulting power got the mansion to collapse and create a large chasm across the island as everyone was forced to run at the mansion, but Cerberus and his Zerg merely avoided the chasm Moria created as the latter laughed at their expense.

However, despite these events their captain refused to move from her spot, continuing to place her hope on the Straw Hat crew… even when she can feel the pain from sun burning her eyebrow. Even the Straw Hats aren't even backing down. Tenacity and never giving up were two things Cerberus respected on humanity.

"Straw Hat," Cerberus said to the still blue captain, "You still have a few moments in that form. Want to finish this here and now?"

"Yeah," Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

Moria hearing what he heard, growled at the two that aren't even intimidated. With a roar, he slammed his fist down focusing on Cerberus as Luffy moved, while the latter didn't. As they thought he was going to be paste when it came close, they didn't see his eyes flare. Cerberus merely held his hand up to block the massive fist. What they saw couldn't believe their eyes. Cerberus is blocking the fist, without any effort. Even Moria was shocked.

" _Impossible,"_ Moria thought and felt something on the stomach.

When he wasn't looking, Cerberus aimed a kinetic blast at his stomach, causing Moria to groan in pain as some shadows begin to escape from his mouth. He tried to cover his mouth to prevent the shadows from escaping, but some are still pouring out from the gaps. In Moria's mind, the one responsible for this was that man who blocked his attack as the latter shot another. Now Moria was focused on keeping the shadows in.

With the stunt Cerberus had given, his audience pleaded for their shadows to return to them as if they finally have a chance to get their shadows back.

Explosions were heard as some look to see green acid burning the mast. While Cerberus was against Moria, he had his zerglings into banelings as they did suicidal attacks, destroying parts of the building. Their deaths weren't in vain as the result came in with the building collapsing on Moria.

"Gum-Gum…" a voice was heard as Moria looked down.

"Rifle!" the voice turned out to be Luffy who gave his strength into the attack, striking at the warlord's stomach.

With the force of the attack from the shadow enhanced Straw Hat, Moria began to cough more shadows up. But this small distraction, made him a victim as the mast fell upon the warlord completely.

"S… Straw Hat," Moria coughed, "If you don't… believe me… then go see a living nightmare… in the New World!"

Now fully unconscious, the shadows Moria absorbed, sprayed out like a volcano, no longer chained to their captor. At the same time Luffy landed near Cerberus as his body gave out and the shadows from within flew to the skies. While everyone celebrated that their shadows are back, the Straw Hats tended to their captain. But something got his attention as he approached Nami. While the hydralisks, roaches, and ravagers roared and snarled.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys," Usopp asked nervously at the monsters.

"Nami," Cerberus said getting her attention, "We're not done. We have another situation to deal with."

Nami gasped silently as she forgot, "I… just remembered!"

"What?" Usopp questioned.

"I completely forgot about him," Nami whispered.

"What's the matter Nami," Robin asked.

"It's important, we have to get out of here now!" Nami answered.

"Are you serious?"

Everyone looked at the mansion and saw Bartholomew Kuma sitting on the ruins and speaking to the transponder snail.

"Yes."

"Then it seems my greatest fears have come true."

"So it seems," Kuma spoke.

"Just when we found Crocodile's replacement, another Warlord has been defeated."

"Nami," Usopp called anxious, "What's going on?"

"Listen to me," Nami hyperventilated, "During the fight with Moria… I forgot to tell you that on this island… there is another warlord!"

"What!?" Usopp and Franky cried, questioning the navigator.

"Is he still breathing, even the slightest?" the snail questioned.

"Who knows…?" Kuma remarked.

"As long as he's still alive, we'll wait for him and hope he would remain in his position as a warlord. We'll follow up after such time. The dignity of the warlords would be lost if we lose them so easily." The snail said.

At this moment the pink-haired girl known as Lola recognized him.

"I know that body anywhere," she said nervously, "He's Bartholomew Kuma, the 'Tyrant'!"

"Tyrant?" the pirates repeated nervously.

"Listen, Kuma. There can be no witnesses! I am giving you your mission from the World Government! Capture Straw Hat Luffy, and obliterate everyone on that island!"

"Very well," Kuma said.

"We will be waiting for your report," the snail said.

Everyone that heard the conversation could only gasp in horror. Murmurs and mutters sounded off as they were just free from Moria's grasp, only to take on another warlord. Just as Zoro was prepared to fight him, Kuma suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the first mate.

"'Pirate hunter' Roronoa Zoro, perhaps I'll start with you first," Kuma stated.

"Oh," Cerberus said as he appeared near the warlord, "What makes you think I'll let you go against him?"

Kuma looks down as they go into a stare contest.

"Tell me," Cerberus started breaking some silence, "Why would you go after the Straw Hats? Is it because of their reputation, some grudge, or is it something much bigger than that," Cerberus questioned.

"What I do… is my business," Kuma remarked.

"Really, why would you say that when you asked his navigator if he had a brother? For someone who obeys the government, you aren't as cunning as you placed many clues, that I can easily solve," Cerberus said as Kuma now turns his body at him.

"Got you interested in me, huh," Cerberus asked, "I must know why you would serve the Government without hesitation, when you are already affiliated with another?"

"Affiliated with another," one of the pirates repeated.

"What is he talking about?" another asked.

"Hey, Cerberus, what are you doing," Usopp asked anxiously, but was silenced when he saw finger saying to stop.

"Surely we can come into an agreement warlord. That is, if you want me to tell your secret to them," Cerberus said as Kuma took a step closer, "So you are wondering why I know? I am reading your mind as we speak. Your thoughts, your memories, everything you had done, even when you allied yourself with the ones you are against."

Kuma's glare darkened as he took off the glove on his right arm.

"Do you think you can just make me disappear with your powers? There is nothing that can stop me from telling or doing the most heinous acts I will put upon you. But I can tell that you know you can't defeat me. My army is still here ready to tear you to shreds, my powers can eviscerate anyone with no end. Perhaps, I can give you an ultimatum. You will spare everyone lives here and tell them the Straw Hats have gotten away… or I give them the corpses of two warlords and destroy everything they have and everyone you have known," Cerberus demanded with a dark tone as his eyes glowed with power.

Kuma remained silent for the time being as the Swarm closes in on the warlord. Their hisses, snarls, and growls echoed in the ruins, ready to go in a bloodlust or frenzy. The pirates and Straw Hats drew nervous breaths as the tension between the two grew to where one can cut it with a bread knife.

And then… they got their answer. Kuma placed his glove back in his hand. And then disappeared from everyone's sights.

" _A wise choice,"_ Cerberus thought as the glow in his eyes faded and the swarm stopped and became docile.

"W… What happened," Lola asked nervously.

"Heh, Bartholomew Kuma has accepted my ultimatum and escaped with his life. The time for fighting has come to an end. In short, we… have… won," Cerberus said as he let the words go into effect.

At first there was silence, but a joyous cheer echoed from the pirates, while the Straw Hats were in deep relief.

"Oh thank goodness," Usopp said with a hand on his chest, "I thought for sure we would have to fight another warlord."

"I'll say, whatever you read in his mind that would make him leave, you practically saved us," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"I thought we would be blasted into oblivion," Robin said.

"Don't say it so morbidly," Usopp, Chopper, and Franky yelled at their archaeologist.

"Well, thank you for saving us from the warlord," Zoro said sheathing his swords.

Cerberus nodded as he began to walk away. At the same time, the swarm that assisted went back to the Nydus worms to return to their island. As all of them entered, the Nydus worms, left the island, leaving only craters on the ruined Thriller Bark. However, Rath stayed behind with his master as Cerberus ordered him.

"Um, Cerberus," Nami called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go walk a bit, you guys can celebrate your victory, I'll be back shortly," Cerberus responded.

Soon he left everyone's sights as he ventured in the ruins. As he ventured in the higher floors, he came across the corpse of the late Victoria Cindry. He knelt down next her as he lifted her head with care. Once filled with life, only to be tarnished and corrupted by the doctor and the warlord, he had never seen someone do such monstrosity other than Stukov back at his world. However, another being at his side like Stukov may be worth having at his side.

* * *

Meanwhile at Thriller Bark's entrance, Bartholomew Kuma was preparing to leave on a ship as he looked back at Thriller Bark once more.

"Your son has made some remarkable friends, Dragon," Kuma said as he departs from the ruined island.

* * *

Back at Cerberus' position, he began to use a combination of zerg essence, psionic power, and the secrets of the khaydarin crystal on his neck, Cindry's corpse was engulfed in an orange fog. Soon the fog faded as the orange glow in his hands and eyes begin to fade.

Now he looks at the once dead body, now regained a pale skin as the stitches around her began to vanish, even the spider mark on her thigh is gone. Cerberus has her soul finally put into rest and faded from existence, but her body is now his to control. And soon… her eyes became orange as she lifted herself up to see him standing in front of her.

"Welcome to the Swarm, Victoria," Cerberus said with his eyes glowing.

"By your will, my lord," Victoria said her first words.

And then she changed her position and knelt before him.

"I live to serve you," she declared.

He offered his hand as Victoria accepted the gesture and lifted herself up with his help. No longer has the Cindry of this world has known. Now she appears as Victoria, a servant to the Swarm and her lord.

* * *

Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft or One Piece**

 **Hey guys, I finally got your awaited chapter right here. I have had a rough day so this chapter is a bit rough, but I'll be sure to re-edit it as soon as possible.**

* * *

After the events of Thriller Bark, the Straw Hat Pirates began to leave the island with their new comrade Brook by the Coup De Burst from the Thousand Sunny. They celebrated their crewmate and faced troubles such as the Sea Serpents and the fiasco at the Spa Island. Despite what they dealt, they finally reached the Red Line. The halfway to the other side of the world, forever known as the New World.

Where is Cerberus you ask?

After Thriller Bark, he took his new servant, Victoria, to his primary hive cluster. He takes her into his throne room as he greets his Cerebrate Zerg to their new addition to the Swarm. It didn't surprise them nor question the new Zerg, because before their lord made Victoria part of the Zerg, they are allied with a human who was once their enemy. The one who is sitting in her quarters, looking out to the hive.

Standing to only a few inches smaller than Cerberus, she adorns a white scientist uniform the terrans had used with brown boots. Having pale skin, olive green eyes, blond hair tied in a bun, and an hourglass figure, she would be an incredible woman to be with for any human. On her lab coat holds a name that identifies her. A name having Amanda Holley.

"Hello there Amanda," Cerberus called getting her attention, "I trust you are adapting to your new life?"

"Considering I am surrounded by ravenous monster who can kill me in seconds, I am just peachy," she said with monotone.

"I'm sure you'll get the hand of it. I would also like you to meet our new ally," He said as the latter made a small bow.

"What a lovely lady you brought to your home Cerberus, if I hadn't known any better you were in need of company," Amanda said whistling however emphasizing on the word company, while getting an eyebrow raised from the Zerg leader, "But to be serious, who is she?"

"Her name is Victoria, once resurrected by science and devil fruit powers curtesy of the pathetic warlord," Cerberus answered.

"Hmm," She said observing the specimen, "Fascinating. I heard that the devil fruits give an abnormal power to one. But to bring a human back from the dead with the powers alone, it defies all logic and science," she said tracing her finger from the cheek to the chest.

"Well a few people did just that and there were a lot in the island I visited," Cerberus crossed his arms.

"Such a shame, I would've love to see how they work. But I believe Victoria here will do just nicely," Amanda said in a honey tone.

"You would do well that she is my servant, not your specimen to dissect on a table," Cerberus pointed out, "I would recall that Zathern didn't like you trying to pry off a growing locust from her back."

"And an honest mistake," Amanda said waving it off.

Cerberus pondered on the events that made this possible. When a surviving woman was found in the ruined station he would've torn her apart. But it seemed she was just doing her job. So he gave an ultimatum, work alongside his swarm or be infested. With no choice she chose to live alongside him. It took time to see if she would betray him, but it in her mind she's just an innocent scientist with a sense to study the unknown. When he created the Cerebrate Zerg, she was astounded of Cerberus' new ability to grow such things. It would've been done by only the same way as the Overmind did with his Cerebrates. Much to the Zerg's annoyance, they have been a victim of Amanda's antics of researching the newly developed Zerg. But they got used to it at least.

"So Cerberus, have you brought any new from the island you have visited," Amanda asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Cerberus said bringing out an object with his psionic ability.

Amanda grabbed the object as it turned out to be a fruit with gray coloring and striped patterns.

"A devil fruit," Amanda inspected every inch of it, "You sure know how make a woman happy."

"Thought it'll get you off on researching the Zerg for a bit. Just don't eat it. It'll make you lose your ability to swim," Cerberus reminded.

"Of course," Amanda said as she took it with her to the ruined space station.

Seeing her go, he slowly retreated to his throne as he sat down, thinking of the events that transpired in Thriller Bark. When he read into Kuma's mind, he saw reasons on why he went there. The word is that Portgas D. Ace, the brother of Monkey D. Luffy was captured by the warlord known as Marshal D. Teach. Since then they have him in custody because he holds a high position in the Whitebeard Pirates. And soon a war may bring out as the execution will begin at Marineford, the headquarters of the Navy. A war between them and one of the Pirate Emperors of the New World.

As he was thinking, Victoria sat down on his lap, nestling her head on his master's chest.

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, Sanji was banging his head on the mast as he screamed in anger, cursing Cerberus.

"What's wrong with you Sanji," Usopp questioned the chef.

"I have no idea, but I feel like killing that bastard for having a woman with him," Sanji said.

"Huh, a woman with him," Franky questioningly repeated, "Don't be ridiculous! All that Cerberus had were those monsters with him. There's no way he would have a girl with him. I doubt someone like him would have a woman in his life."

Thinking on what the shipwright said, Sanji admits he was right. Throughout Thriller Bark, he didn't see any woman that is alongside him. All he saw were monsters tearing the zombies to shreds and just the creepy Rath who is looking out the ocean. The thing barely did anything other than scare a few people out of their wits.

An explosion was heard as it originated at Chopper's room. The said doctor got out and coughed a bit.

"What the hell happened to you raccoon dog," Franky asked.

"I'm not a raccoon dog!" Chopper angrily corrected, "I was doing some experiments with some medicine and rumble balls. Then I thought about what happened with Hogback and Cindry. The next thing I know they just exploded," Chopper finished explaining.

Okay this is weird, first Sanji screams and then Chopper's medicine exploded. Why would these events happen?

* * *

As he sat down, Cerberus has received more information by his spies. The marines are beginning to pull out every force out of the marine bases throughout the Grand Line. Why would the marines leave the other bases with little protection for just a war? Are the Whitebeard pirates more powerful than he anticipated? He would have to investigate more if the marines are creating a massive army from around the Grand Line. Victoria began to wiggle a bit as he looked down to the servant he made. He still needs to work the little kinks of his servant. While she can feed on any necessary compounds for her body like the zerglings and feed on Creep, she still has some faults that are still within the human body.

Without as much as a single hesitation, he began to regurgitate Creep in his mouth. He grabbed Victoria by the back and pressed his lips on Victoria's as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. To the humans it would be a complete shock to see the dangerous Cerebrate make out with a terran, but in truth he poured the Creep deep into her throat as she swallowed every drop of it, not letting anything spill. He began to stand up as Victoria got off his lap and stood alongside him. While he was going to leave to go to another island, he knew he had an audience. The audience being Amanda recording and taking pictures of his shameless stunt.

"Do you find joy in seeing me do that," Cerberus questioned the scientist.

"No," Amanda answered, "But it's unique that you would do such a thing to your own servant."

"I'm going to a place called the Sabody Archipelago," He said rolling his eyes, "The Straw Hats will be there. Victoria, be a dear and stay with the Swarm," he said looking to his new servant.

"By your will my lord," Cindry said obeying while bowing.

"Amanda, since most of your time has been being stuck in here, how you would like to witness the outside," Cerberus suggested waving a hand.

"While I would like to remain and analyze the fruit, I guess some time outside won't hurt," Amanda said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well come on," Cerberus said walking out, "It'll be a while till we get there."

With just that the human and zerg left the hive cluster on the overlord as they waited patiently on their arrival. While the terran sits tolerantly with her hands clutched together, Cerberus chose to see the island with Rath's eyes.

While at the said island Rath was sitting idly as it observed the unique ecosystem it is at. The bubbles around the ship are generated from the island's residue and proved to be a reason for the pirates to be here. Apparently the way to get to Fishman Island is to dive in the deepest levels of the sea under 10,000 meters. So to do so, the mermaid they rescued and the octopus fishman called Hachi led them to find someone to coat the ship for the dangerous voyage. However, recent events got the Zerg to finally leave the ship and head for the Straw Hats, which turned out to be at a place called Shakky's Rip-off Bar.

Apparently the captain had the guts to punch a Celestial Dragon, even when knowing the consequence. The action was made when the said being shot his friend without hesitation and attempt to put in slavery. But despite Straw Hat's bold act, they now have an Admiral on them as well.

What the Straw Hats don't know is that they have a dozen Hunter Killers and an infestor that were hidden inside their ship as they left and followed their alpha. They merely burrowed within the stubborn earth as Rath heard everything they said in the bar. The old man that was there was once known as Dark King Rayleigh, former first mate of the late Pirate King and a legend among pirates. The one who would help their journey unto the New World by coating their ship free of charge. Not only that, pirates known as the Supernovas are here as well. Jewelry Bonney, Monk Urouge, Captain Kid, X Drake and the other 3 that arrived here since Luffy and Zoro are both Supernova as well. But their problems are not through with them yet.

"Hey," Zoro said to the crew.

"Yeah," Usopp called.

"Ever feel like we're being followed the entire time," Zoro questioned while unsheathing his sword for a bit.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit on edge," Sanji said releasing some smoke as he looked around.

The crew stopped as they looked around, only to see nothing but bubbles.

"Come on guys don't be ridiculous," Nami said, "We've been walking for a while and haven't seen a marine or a bounty hunter. I think to say we are safe."

"I wouldn't be so sure Nami," Robin said getting her attention, "Did anyone hear the ground move?"

"The ground," Brook questioned trying to hear to ground with his ear, if he had an ear at all.

"Yeah, I can hear something digging," Chopper moving his ear a bit in his brain point.

Everyone stopped completely as they can't rid of the uneasiness in their senses. But everything changed when they began to punch the ground, albeit Luffy with his pistol attack. The result… they all fell into an unneeded pitfall as they try to get their senses together. They only fell five feet under as many quickly recovered.

"Okay, ow," Franky said feeling a rock on his spine.

"Why does something abnormal always come for us," Usopp said in a daze.

There was an unorthodox. Somehow when they fell, Luffy was found on top of Nami as he body was surrounded by his arms and legs. Chopper slowly got up and found himself staring into two burning orange eyes and a lot of teeth.

"AAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Chopper screamed at the top of his lungs trying to scuttle away.

Startled by the scream, Nami immediately shot up and ended up doing what she had never done before.

"Oh, It's Rath," Robin said nonchalant seeing the blue highlighted Zerg.

"What's he doing here," Usopp said calming down his heart from their doctor's screaming.

Soon everyone got up from the pitfall as they got themselves dusted from the dirt. But there was a strange development. Oddly whenever Nami found herself looking at her captain, she would quickly turn away like she was ashamed of something. But everything changed when they witnesses another abomination. A floating creature with an orange-gray carapace wrapped around its purple sacs. Its legs dangled uselessly, but its two arms ended in oversized pincers. The being coughed from its insectoid head as its belly opened. They then see Cerberus descend down with relative ease, they see him look with a calm face.

"Hello Straw Hats," Cerberus said, "Still giving a good fight?"

"You could say that," Luffy said putting his hands at the back of his head.

He would continue when he heard Sanji roared with hoots. Following his sight, they see a beautiful blond woman in a scientist uniform.

"I'm in love," Sanji yelled charging forward and kneeling before her, "Oh my dear. You truly shine upon more than any star that I have seen. This foolish knight, no this filthy commoner here bows before you my great queen."

The crew sweat dropped at what their chef said while some looked at her beauty.

"With all due respect to you," Amanda said bluntly, "I'm not into men that are as whimsical as you."

Like having a bullet tearing his heart, he cries in sadness as he huddles an area, while gloomy. All entertaining to the first mate.

"What a thing to witness," Brook said meeting her, "You are just incredible to see with my eyes. But I don't have any eyes!" he chuckled at his joke, "Well milady, may I see your under-."

He couldn't finish his question when he felt something hard. It turned out Amanda merely punched Brook in the pelvis, right where the sun don't shine. Feeling the immense pain, Brook keeled over while clutching his pelvis like a man would with his privates. Seeing their comrade in pain, Franky and Usopp stepped back a bit while covering their privates as protection.

"Huh, a skeleton that can communicate and feel pain without signs of existing nerves," Amanda analyzed, "You are quite the specimen aren't you?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I am my l-l-lady," Brook said stuttering in pain.

"Everyone, this is Amanda," Cerberus introduced, "She is my scientist and doctor."

"A doctor," Chopper repeated looking at Amanda more cheerfully.

"In a way of saying it, yes," Amanda said.

"Well, now that we have known each other, perhaps we should get going," Cerberus implied.

Soon they all walked together as the Overlord flew away from sight. At the same time, the Zerg acted as guards surrounding the 11 people within.

"So Cerberus, what brings you here on Sabaody," Franky asked curiously about the Zerg's agenda.

"To be honest not much, I just came here to investigate something that had me puzzled. After reading the mind of that warlord, I find it quite mysteriously on how the marines are acting," Cerberus said saying the partial truth, "That and the ruckus, especially since I heard that not one, but three Celestial Dragons were knocked out by some pirates. The ones I am far too familiar with," he said eyeing the ones behind him by the corners, which some are whistling while trying not to look at him.

"In any case, I still consider you guys my friends, so I'll try to help you in any way I can," Cerberus said.

"You will," Usopp exclaimed happy that he is going to help them.

"Ow! You are super helpful! We do need a helping hand," Franky said.

"Right you are," Cerberus said stopping, making them halt as well.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

Cerberus turned for a moment as the Straw follow his sight. Standing before was none other than Bartholomew Kuma.

"Of all the people to cross," Zoro said unsheathing all three swords.

Kuma was completely silent as he removed the glove on his hand. Since that ultimatum at Thriller Bark, they had no idea what was Kuma's devil fruit power. His palm began to grow a flash of light and it was pointed at Luffy.

"Scatter," Cerberus yelled as they all went different ways.

Kuma then shot out a beam of light as Luffy somersaulted to avoid it. The laser made an explosion as they tried not to get blown away.

"Was that…" Chopper started.

Then Luffy and Chopper then had stars in their eyes, twinkling in amazement.

"A BEAM!" they yelled in unison.

"This is no time to be happy morons!" Usopp yelled at them.

"I'll take it from here," Cerberus taking steps toward the so-called warlord.

Without wasting time, his glowed as he stared at the being before. He couldn't read his mind, the thing is nothing but a machine. With just his mind, he telekinetically destroyed its head with hardly any effort as the thing fell back. Suffice to say the Straw Hats looked in utter silence as they saw him destroy him so easily.

"What. The. Hell-?" Franky said first to break the silence.

"Just how powerful is his power," Usopp screamed.

"Alright," Cerberus said, "Let's fall back at the ruined buildings. The marines should not be far behind."

"Right," they said shaking away their stupor, while Cerberus telepathically brought the corpse with him.

But before they could reach it, another Kuma came out of nowhere as the Monstrous trio and some stood to fight against it. Soon, Franky, Usopp, Brook, Amanda, and Cerberus with the Zerg took shelter.

"Interesting," Cerberus said ripping out the clothing and flesh with nothing but his hands.

"Why the hell did you bring that Kuma body for anyway," Usopp screamed while being queasy at his work.

The Zerg served as bodyguards around the buildings as they stood watch.

"Amanda, Franky, come have a look," Cerberus called out as the two came for a look.

"Interesting," Amanda said observing, "It looks like a modified cyborg manufactured with machine parts. Completely filled with laser weaponry that uses a principle of convergent light. Primitive, but remarkably impressive," she analyzed.

"They basically packed a whole tank in a human body," Franky said just as interested, "From the work on this… I can only think that it can be the work of Vegapunk. No other scientist can compare to that genius."

Cerberus continued to tear through the robotic corpse while taking in some of its essence. Of course it got some of the others sick.

"That's sick Cerberus," Usopp commented while being green.

"I would vomit everything in my stomach, but I don't have one," Brook faintly chuckled.

"Hold on… this is a completely automated being," Amanda deduced, "This means someone is controlling it by remote control. There has to be a central part that commands it to fight us. While the others are fighting, we need to find a weakness in the machine's design flaw."

The two began to probe more into the corpse, analyzing even the bits of it. While they would like to do this for some time, Chopper and Robin had arrived, completely exhausted.

"How is it," Robin gasped before collapsing inside the building, "The others are still fighting."

"He's attacking with his hands and mouth!" Chopper yelped.

"Then I guess this shelter will be next," Cerberus said getting away from the building as Amanda dropped everything and ran.

"Hey, what about the machine?" Franky said looking up from observing the parts.

"Don't worry, I can recall it!" Amanda yelled, "Knowledge won't be worth anything if we're dead."

Agreeing on the logic, they ran out just in time for their temporary shelter to blow up from a laser blast.

"This is becoming a nuisance," Cerberus said mentally on the machine who fired.

Apparently he had no need to use the infestor since they destroyed the machine with Luffy delivering the final blow. But the fight they did got them completely exhausted as the ones who didn't fight were the Zerg and Amanda.

"It must've been a modified human," Franky said wiping some sweat from his brow, "So it means he was once human who looked just like Bartholomew Kuma. They must've been twins or someone who looks like him."

"Please, it's not even close," Amanda said, "Since there was another like him and has a number on the collar, they must be mass-produced weapons, completely modified humans."

"You mean to tell us there could be more," Usopp yelped, "We don't need anymore."

Sanji took a chance to take closer look at their defeated foe and noticed something on the collar, "PX-4?"

"Let's rest for a bit, I never thought we would have to go on an all-out battle once more," Luffy said sighing.

"As much as you need rest, we have company," Cerberus said clenching his fist looking up as the Zerg hissed around.

The Straw Hats then follow Cerberus' gaze as they look to see a large man with a stocky build wearing a large shirt similar to a bib with a large red and white rope tying behind. A large scar runs on the left eye to the left corner of the mouth as he carried an abnormally large battle-axe with a head half his height.

"What a pitiful state you're in PX-4!" he scolded the ruined weapon, "Just building one of you costs us as much as a warship! How am I supposed to explain to that damn Punk?"

That's not all they see. They even see someone next to him, which turned out to be…

"Another warlord," Chopper screeched at another Kuma clone.

"Who the hell are you, broad axe?" Franky yelled at the man.

"Don't call a man by his weapon!" he answered, "There would be no point in asking questions. I'm the man with the toughest guard in the whole world! Even my own mouth is well guarded!"

"Well can you at least tell us your name," Usopp yelled.

"I have nothing to answer that," he scolded, glaring at them, "I am the world's tight-lipped man, Sentomaru!"

" _He told us he can't answer, but he tells us his name. That can't be logical,"_ Cerberus thought.

"So, it's Sentomaru," Usopp said nodding calmly.

"I, just felt like telling you my name," Sentomaru started knowing his mistake, "Let's go, PX-1!"

Soon the two jumped off and landed with a big thud, ready to strike them down.

"Everyone, leave now! I will hold them off as long as I can," Cerberus said readying to fight.

Already they began to high-tail it out with Usopp being the first.

"That's the fourth one we saw, what's going on here," Sanji said before realizing what Amanda said, "They are right, these things are mass-produced."

"Everyone! We'll meet up at the Sunny in three days!" Luffy faintly shouted as the sounds of the Zerg fought the two opponents, while Cerberus and Rath heard the captain's shout.

"They won't even last three days," Cerberus muttered.

"I don't who you are or what these things are," Sentomaru glared at the Zerg leader, "But you won't stop me from taking the Straw Hats! PX-1, chase them! If they leave Grove 12, then we'll be in trouble!"

The giant complied as it jumped and head toward them at a fast rate. But Cerberus had something else in mind as he stopped it in its tracks, floating in midair but frozen in time.

"What! What the hell did you do?!" Sentomaru demanded seeing the machine easily stopped.

"Nothing much, all I did was use my mind," Cerberus said with an innocent smile before launching the machine unto Sentomaru.

Meanwhile the Straw Hats were being pursued by another machine, coming at them with mechanical diligence as it destroyed the bridge they tried to go. At the same time, Cerberus was doing nothing when Sentomaru tried to attack. Whenever he did, he was blocked by an unknown force, constantly pushed around along with PX-1. Next thing he knows, he was launched toward the Straw Hats, landing on the dewed ground face first. Getting up, he sees Straw Hat Luffy attacking him with his Gum-Gum Gatling. Without a word, Sentomaru moved him back with a two-hand palm push.

"What," Luffy yelled flying back.

"You may have a good offensive, but my guard is the strongest! Sumo Strike," Sentomaru declared already at where Luffy was about to fall and sent him flying back.

"Luffy," Robin yelled now worried for her captain.

"He's that strong too," Chopper exclaimed.

"Just thought I tell you, I'm not a devil fruit user," Sentomaru declared before he was launched into another area by Cerberus' telekinesis, "Damnit! He can still do damage with just his mind alone!"

"There's something about his techniques!" Luffy muttered while getting up.

But something happen as Usopp screamed Zoro's name, while a beam struck the said swordsman. Zoro was in pain as he was knocked to the ground and struggling to move.

"Zoro, are you okay? What happened," Chopper asked.

"Zoro was struck by a beam," Brook stammered.

Usopp looked up to find a shadowy figure in the smoke as he pulled the shafts of his Kabuto, "Who are you? Stay away from Zoro you bastard!"

"Zoro, get up!" Chopper nudged the swordsman with worry, "You gotta pull yourself together!"

"You're too late," Sentomaru declared huffing while putting his hands on his hips, "It's about time you got here Kizaru!"

Robin heard and gasped as she saw the said character.

Taller than them, he wears a marine coat like most other but with a yellow striped suit he wears with it. But he also had a dull face, always looking like he is bored.

"Everyone, watch out! That man is a marine admiral!" Robin yelled.

"What!" Brook yelled.

"An admiral!" Usopp repeated.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro, 120 million berries. I heard you are a completely accomplished swordsman, but seeing how you are beaten in one shot, I suppose you are pretty exhausted," Kizaru said on top of Zoro.

"Damnit!" Zoro cursed, "He's an admiral..."

"Take a long nice rest," Kizaru said lifting his leg as the limb began to glow with the same color as the machines.

"Zoro," Luffy screamed.

"Hmm?" Kizaru said turning his head around.

Swiftly Rayleigh intercepted the shot kicking his leg away while the shot missed. But something surprising came to be when they witness Cerberus charging in with an orange fist and struck him on the chest, launching the admiral at a few feet.

"Oh, this is the first I've seen," Rayleigh commented to the Zerg leader, "How did you manage to hit a Logia user, when I can't sense your haki from you, warrior?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Cerberus said looking at the swordsman with some concern.

"Well I've seen many things in the Grand Line, nothing wouldn't have surprise me since you struck an admiral," Rayleigh laughed looking at the recovering admiral.

"So, you decide it's time for you to come out, Dark King Rayleigh," Kizaru questioned the old pirate.

"Don't go picking on these youngsters, Kizaru," Rayleigh said smirking, "Their era has only begun."

Luffy looked on with tears in his eyes, the two had saved Zoro's life. And for that, he was forever grateful to them.

"Old man! Cerberus!" Luffy cried out.

Soon the three were in a staring contest, while the Straw Hats were in awe at the two who saved Zoro and more amazed when they kicked his leg away and punched him.

"They saved him," Franky whispered while Nami sank to her knees in relief.

"Thank goodness," Chopper said crying while Robin had a look of relief on her face.

"So, he said Dark King," Sentomaru grumbled, "Then that old man is him…"

"I heard rumors that you were on this island," Kizaru remarked, "Is it true? Seeing how you helped these pirates, that would mean you're still a pirate in your age, Rayleigh?"

"If your people could withdraw my bounty, then I would be able to retire in peace," Rayleigh joked.

"But your crimes won't disappear you know, since you were a part of the Roger Pirates," Kizaru said, "And what would have to defend the Straw Hats boy?"

"Let's say that they are accomplices of mine that I desire not to have them dead," Cerberus said darkly, "And I wouldn't care if you are an admiral I would have to kill, if it means their survival. And I think you're not going to let them go, are you?"

"Then you already know," Kizaru said, "I can't just let them go, otherwise the Celestial Dragons at Mariejois won't be satisfied."

"Such a pain then for both of us," Cerberus sighed as his eyes begin to glow.

"Usopp! Brook! Chopper!" Luffy called, "Take Zoro and run for it!"

"Got it! Let's go you two," Usopp said picking up Zoro and running away.

"Right," Chopper said wiping his tears.

"Understood," Brook added.

"Everyone! Run away as fast as you can and look after yourselves!" their captain yelled loudly, "Right now… we can't beat them!"

The Straw Hats were shocked at their captain's declaration. They have never hear him admit something like this… but he was right. Because right now, the ones who can stand a chance are Rayleigh and Cerberus.

"He admits it as a man, but still it is annoying," Kizaru said pursing a bit on his lips.

Meanwhile, Franky decided to put one more attack on PX-1 before running after Robin and Sanji. But despite this Kizaru was unwilling to let them go.

"Sacred Yata Mirror," he said dully as he fired a beam on one the trees, creating a large blinding light.

As Kizaru disappeared with Rayleigh tried to intercept, Rayleigh saw Cerberus make a swift motion from his hand. The beam Kizaru fired bounced to a different place, but was caught in midair as Cerberus directed the beam to Kizaru himself, sending the admiral back a few feet while crashing into a crater in the ground.

"It's been a while since I used my sword," Rayleigh said sheathing it away, "You have a lot of surprises don't you?"

"The admiral was too focused on my allies, making it directly easy for me to take him," Cerberus said deadpanned while looking at the down admiral.

"PX-1! Roronoa is already half-dead! Go take him out," Sentomaru hollered.

"So you're not worried," Rayleigh commented seeing the machine leave, "Sentomaru doesn't look like he's going to let you off."

His answer was holding the machine in midair, now directly at his mercy.

"Well, I have something special in mind," Cerberus making the scarred smile look disturbing as he ordered a special unit.

The infestor emerged from its hiding place and crawled to the trapped machine. In range, the zerg unit used its energy into making a small parasite now swarming at the thing's neck. Cerberus let it go as it stood up straight. Its body began to spasm as it gave a forlorn roar similar to the zerg overlord, enough to make even the Straw Hats stop to look. But what they saw spooked them.

The Kuma clone began to have tentacles erupt in its arms, legs, and chest. Bone-like armor emerged on the shoulders as the clothes were being torn apart, even some felt melted off. Soon, it became an abomination as blood seems to stream all over it while making a small puddle. To this my friends, I give you the infested Pacifista.

Suffice to say the Straw Hats had their jaws completely dropped while sweating at its appearance.

"What the hell… did you do," Sentomaru asked creeped out, observing what happened to the Pacifista.

"Oh you would that my creature only possessed your weapon. And now he's mine to control," Cerberus said in a dark tone, "Brutalize Sentomaru!"

By command, the infested machine opened fire at him with lasers from his mouth and hands. A spectacle of explosions was seen while Sentomaru managed to survive the attack.

"I'm impressed that you survived, well it won't be for long," Cerberus said making a sinister chuckle as his slave continues to attack relentlessly.

"…I see," Rayleigh said surprised at the spectacle before him.

"Oh, do forgive me for not introducing myself," Cerberus before giving a bow, "My name Cerberus Kerrigan Mr. Rayleigh. I do hope my creation has not disgusted you."

"Well, quite a polite man despite what you have done," Rayleigh said at the teen before him.

"I do get that a lot," Cerberus responded with deceit.

However another presence was felt as he looked at one being who stood ten feet away from him. Unlike his slave, he can read his thoughts and without a doubt, this is the real Bartholomew Kuma.

"So, the real Kuma decides to grace us all. Have you thought of trying to die by hand," Cerberus challenged the warlord.

"I am here for them," Kuma said before going close between them.

When Kuma whispered into their ears, Rayleigh had an expression of surprise, while Cerberus smirked at the words Kuma said. Without warning he began to swiftly blow away the crew one by one. Zoro, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Nami, and finally Robin. All of them were sent away by Kuma's power not to kill, but to save them.

But Luffy was the only one left as he saw his friends fade away from his eyes. Depressed, he angrily punch the ground while sobbing.

"What… What's wrong with me?" Luffy howled, "I couldn't even save one of my friends! Cerberus… he can do so much more…!"

"So, you're just going to send him off and be done with it? I do hope you have an explanation for this, this is a huge problem," Kizaru lazily questioned.

Cerberus looks onward like he was seeing a drama show. When he felt his slave destroyed by Sentomaru, all he had left were the Hunter Killers, Rath, and his infestor. He continues to see Luffy give a defiant stare before he too was whisked away. By this day the Straw Hats he had been with are scattered in different parts of the world.

"And now for you," Kizaru said absently rubbing the place he punched.

Feeling the threat of Sentomaru and Kizaru, Rath and his Hunters formed a barricade around their master.

"To think I forgot about those atrocities," Sentomaru said looking at the pack before them.

"I'll take the big one, but I should be having their master right?" Kizaru considered.

"You both never had a chance of defeating me," Cerberus stated, "Do you honestly have any idea how powerless you both have. I have obtained the Psi-Psi Fruit, one of the most powerful fruits to ever exist! And I have dealt with your kind before."

He grabbed the small hilt, now finally showing them one of his arsenals. While they wondering why he brought a useless tool, they didn't expect to see a dark orange blade completely transparent as he twirled it around.

"Quite a unique sword you have," Kizaru said bring a leg up, "But it won't help you."

Soon he opened fired directly at him, but they didn't expect him to slice the beam in half as two explosions were heard behind him.

"Let's see if you are worth something," Cerberus said smiling before giving an animalistic roar similar to an ultralisk.

By the call the Zerg roared and go into bloodlust as they charged, gaining speed by cleaving the ground with their claws.

"To be able to hit a logia without haki, a mindset capable of destructive potential, even when against an admiral, a pack at his beck and call, take control of anything and call forth a blade onto the hilt," Rayleigh said looking at the nasty battle, "A person with destructive potential, I can't help but look forward to seeing the Straw Hats in the following years. If you were here partner, you would be surprised by him, wouldn't you Roger?"

Echoes of roaring and explosions were heard as the battle was gruesome. In the end, 4 Hunter Killers are killed in the battle. Within the battlefield, a broken axe was laid there while blood was spread out like spilled paint. One thing for certain, this is just a small step for Cerberus in this world. The only thing that echoed in the finished battle was the roars of the Zerg.

* * *

Until Next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarCraft or One Piece**

* * *

"Well, I never fought in a battle as peculiar as that," Cerberus said sitting on one of the stools in Shakky's Bar.

"Considering that you defeated an Admiral of the Navy, I wouldn't be surprised," Shakky said smiling, "Rayleigh has been talking a lot of your beasts and your powers. In fact I find it interesting for someone willing to defend my favorite rookie."

Ever since that battle, Cerberus had managed to defeat almost easily were it not for their unusual abilities. The price that was dealt is the loss of some of his best Hunter Killers, clearly he is truly in a world where these humans and other various species are stronger even without the usual armor the Terrans in the Korprulu Sector used.

Outside of her bar, Rath and the surviving Hunter Killers hid and patrolled around their area in case someone else decides to attack. But fortunately none came and it got awfully quiet other than the sound of the bubbles rising and popping.

"To tell the truth," Amanda said, "It is actually not the first time he risked his neck to save someone. In fact I think that boy is rubbing off on you, even before you met him Cerberus."

"Oh, what gave you the impression," Cerberus asked turning to her with a curious look.

"You know for someone who used to be one of the most dangerous beings to exist, you leave many marks," Amanda started, "Reports on your 'beasts' saving and ignoring innocent lives, how you would enter the frame when it needs to be, and on the time you went as far as taking on powerful 'beings' that could kill you and willing to save your own comrades," she said referring to the event that got them here in the first place.

"You won't let that one go will you," Cerberus said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And I never will," Amanda said smiling.

Shakky snickered as the two conversed. They truly are interesting people. When she arrived late to the battle, all she saw was burnt marks on the grass, small craters around, charred corpses of unknown beasts, and one of the mangrove trees had a chunk of its trunk missing. Must've been one heck of a battle and Cerberus emerged with no wounds appearing around him. The only thing worth noting was that the tips of his coat were slightly ripped and singed.

A ring of a bell was heard as all eyes turned to the old pirate, Rayleigh who approached with a smile.

"Hello there Rayleigh," Cerberus said, "I trust that my servants haven't given you any trouble?"

"None at the moment," Rayleigh said reaching his flask, "I travelled the Grand Line, but I never seen anything like them. Do they live in an island I didn't know of?"

"Well, if they did, perhaps you can reconsider your retirement to see for yourself," Cerberus advised.

"Ha-Ha!" Rayleigh laughed, "Nah, I already had enough adventure for my time. I would prefer living my life in peace."

"If that's what you want, then I won't interfere," Cerberus said merely, "I'm just wondering if I should go or not."

"Oh, and where would that be," Shakky asked.

"Marineford," Cerberus retorted with a deadpanned face.

"So you've heard of that," Rayleigh said.

"I don't think there is anyone would notice the biggest event that'll take place," Cerberus said, "The marines with the Pirate Warlords against the Whitebeard and the allying pirates. It is going to be quite a show. But in the end, no matter who wins, the world will be in pure chaos."

"Do you still plan to go there, knowing such things will transpire," she asked puffing some smoke.

"Portgas D. Ace was captured by Warlord Marshall D. Teach," Cerberus continued, "When word got out that he was captured, the World Government and the Navy planned an execution for him. But he is still one of the commanders of Whitebeard himself and he'll retaliate with everything to get Ace back. Knowing that Ace is Straw Hat's brother, that boy will be heading towards a massive suicide mission."

Cerberus sighed as he mentally went through the memories Rath had dealt with him and his unique crew. Ever since then, they were odd at first, but surprisingly intriguing at the same time. Venturing through the ship with Rath as his eyes, he read the navigator's journal describing their journeys. This world had multiple ecosystems and a variety of species never seen. Some ridiculous and some surprisingly vicious. When the pirates were asleep, Rath was nearby as the two Zerg telepathically read their memories and each had interesting stories to tell. There was even instances, they adjusted and treated Rath like an anomalous family. There was even this odd sense that Cerberus felt… like they were friends.

Friends, a word Cerberus never understood. Throughout his time, all he had are allies and duties to serve his queen. In fact when Rath became somewhat a part of his crew, he didn't know what to expect. Should he be happy, confused, or mad? He can't help but feel the times Luffy and his friends spent time with Rath, may have rubbed off on him as well. Maybe that boy somehow influenced him on the term friend as well.

"That Straw Hat made my life interesting to say the least," Cerberus admitted, "I can't turn away someone like him. It seems I am going to Marineford after all."

"Knowing you, you probably cause more chaos than them together," Amanda noted, "I hope you don't mind inviting me to your party."

"You," Cerberus questioned, "If I had known any better, I thought you were the kind to stay in a laboratory for your studies."

"Let's just say, I had my fair share of being on the field," Amanda admitted, "You have no idea how many times I had my life flash before my eyes."

"Two people and their beasts taking Marineford by storm that would be interesting to watch," Rayleigh said engrossed on such a show, "And I have received an extra notice, Fire Fist Ace is to be executed within 5 days."

Cerberus snickered at the recent news, "I know that boy will arrive there. And in those five days, I'll already have a plan to storm Marineford and get them out alive!"

* * *

Two days of constant strategizing and applying many possibilities, Cerberus and Amanda left them in peace as the Zerg under his command followed him back to his base of operations, along with a few acquired snails that are constantly afraid of him and his minions as they broadcasted Marine communications. His ferocious Cerebrate Zerg come together as they are assembled for a new order.

"My fellow Zerg," Cerberus started, "In the coming days, our weeks of silence will soon end. We march onward to show this world that there something more dangerous than anything they have faced. The time has come for us to strike fear into the hearts of millions and make our place on this world. Zathern, how are my forces?"

" _Our forces have grown exponentially my lord,"_ Zathern responded, _"We have become numerous and many of our forces grow in strength."_

" _Our Hydralisks mask themselves with greater strength than before, our Roaches stronger, and many Swarm Hosts emerged with heightened might,"_ Rath added.

" _Now we must wait for our final piece,"_ Szak said as they soon began to be silent.

Footsteps were heard around Cerberus' organic lair as they look to see their visitor. At first it was Victoria with the same performer dress she adorned, but then she moved away as another being entered. The said being was none other than Dehaka, looking livelier than ever as he ventured to their inner circle.

"I have returned, like you asked," he said.

"Welcome back Dehaka," Cerberus greeted, "Has your pack returned to full strength?"

"My pack grows strong by the day, much essence has been claimed," Dehaka said, "Now ready to claim more again."

"That's good to hear," Cerberus said almost proudly, "I am planning to attack the headquarters of the Navy and I need you for this fight."

"Much essence continues to flow," Dehaka said, "Foolish Terrans fight another, but give essence to us. I will fight and I will claim."

"That is what I like to hear," Cerberus said approving Dehaka, "Gather your pack for our plan, it's time to present ourselves on the world!"

Everything was proceeding smoothly for Cerberus. His armies are coming in by the thousands, all precautions are being foreseen and his spies have infiltrated within the ranks of the Navy. However, there are few things he would want to do as well. Since they had to drag out marines from their bases, Cerberus wants a contingent of Zerg to invade and take over the islands for an expansion of his Zerg. While his Zerg have intergalactic travel with the Leviathans, he'll need just one to control this world. Maybe even a Sky Island for him to control for Zerg air units.

For now, he entered one of the Terran chambers Amanda established. With him Amanda and Victoria were in the room, apparently awaiting instruction.

"Is there something you need master," Victoria curiously asked.

"Unfortunately yes my dear," Cerberus said, "I also need you to join me in this fight, but knowing that Warlord Moria will instantly recognize you on your appearance. I just need you to change."

"Oh so it isn't one of your re-infestation procedures," Amanda said realized, "And you need me to acquire an outfit for your doll."

"Brutal logic, but yes," Cerberus confirmed.

"Very well, I haven't done a lot of fashion in my time, but I can do it," Amanda admitted, "But I don't have the necessities to change her hair color and style."

"Don't worry about that Amanda, I'll take care of it when you are done giving her an exceptional outfit," Cerberus assured with a waving hand.

With a nod, Victoria began her assistance by stripping down her dress all the way to the point where her figure was exposed to the world. Amanda began preparing various uniforms that can affiliate with Victoria, but so far none of the civilian clothing worked enough for them and her. Multitudes of dresses, but none work for Victoria since she's one of them. It didn't take long before Amanda decided to take her to where the former Terrans keep their armor.

Now she wears the casual ghost armor many female ghosts wear on their missions. To add to her décor, Amanda processed a leg-length skirt and a purple short sleeve top. Victoria then added special gloves that reach to her elbows. To add one last touch, Cerberus used his psionic power to manipulate her hair, now having a neck length. Her golden hair became violet as her bun hairstyle changed into one with a small ponytail.

"Not bad," Amanda commented on Victoria's new look.

"At least she cleans up nicely," Cerberus said with some look of approval, "Now that that we got that out of the way, it is time for me to see one more thing."

* * *

Venturing out the three went to another section of the island where Cerberus grows his brood. Green pools gather around this area, as thousands of eggs lay bare, waiting to be awaken. In the midst of it all lays a broodmother of all Zerg. While Cerebrate Zerg were still doing an astounding job, Cerberus took an initiative of also bringing his queen's creation into the fold as well. In fact some of the broodmothers he manifested, began their journey to the stars to find their home in the Korprulu Sector while taking some worlds into their fold.

"Lasa," Cerberus called out, "Are my specimens on par?"

" _The ones you've brought out from this Thriller Bark have been remolded to the Zerg,"_ Lasa responded, _"While bad and primitive, I have improved them with the designs of the aberration."_

"The ones Zagara used," Cerberus questioned, "Tell me of your work."

Lasa psionically summoned one to present. Coming forward with fast and heavy footsteps, they can see it clearly. Standing at exactly the height of the usual Terran marine, the former zombie had a hardened carapace surrounding its knight armor. The two swords were meld together as its hands by the flesh and the helm revealed its horrific face. Deep topaz eyes and shark like teeth replace his old human ones.

" _The carapace surrounding it has enough strength to withstand many attacks, fast-paced, highly adaptive, and the might of this thing can kill anything with one strike,"_ Lasa described, _"I have even applied this being with psionic power to make it a strong servant my lord."_

"Impressive," Cerberus said circling around the infested unit, "Very impressive."

Using his psionic power, he ordered the being to kneel before him. Like a well-oiled machine, the thing complied with his command and knelt on one knee.

"Are all of them given the same improvements," Cerberus asked curiously.

" _Yes, more than two dozen are ready to serve your will,"_ Lasa retorted.

"Good," Cerberus said emphasizing the word, "I want them all with me to Marineford!"

" _I shall prepare with haste my king,"_ Lasa said bowing before venturing to her work.

' _King, huh,'_ Cerberus thought now looking down with pain in his eyes as he went back to his organic throne.

Another day came by faster than expected as he sat there with wanting. Thinking back on the word, made him miss his queen even more. How it take for him to sacrifice something for his queen to return. Ever since her disappearance, he, Zagara, and Stukov worked their way to keeping the Zerg powerful while keeping their promise to their queen, to provide peace between the races. But he began to feel like he has no purpose than to lead the Swarm in her name.

Shaking the thought in his head, he stood up from his throne and walked to the outside. Feeling the air again, he looked to the sky and then to the sea. He wondered on in his mind, temporarily closing his thoughts from the Swarm. Carefully he brought his up to his face and looked into it deeply. To him, this crystal maybe all that was left of his beloved queen. He may not be as knowledgeable pledged Terran nor a powerful Protoss, he would theorize that this khaydarin crystal contains some of his queen's essence and majesty.

Looking back into it now, he remembered another thing that got him interested, and kept secret to even the Zerg themselves. He ventured to a barren planet that never used from all three races. Within the sterile planet housed species that host the genetic essence of the powerful Xel'naga. Many leaders of the three races didn't know that one of his objectives is to bring more life on the worlds with the powerful essence obtain. However, the psionic power was so incredible, he would unintentionally attract them all to Gystt. So he chose to do one thing… he absorbed the powerful specimen and became a new host for its essence. It took everything he had to make sure he can contain it and keep it a secret from all of them. He had never felt this power before. Is this what it is like to hold the power of the entities that watch the universes themselves? Cerberus couldn't help but shudder at the power and the possibilities of using it. So to cloak more of its psionic power, he still had the khaydarin crystal and used it and his abilities to keep it safe. But in his mind, someone or something will make the same discovery as him.

In fact, he still hasn't absorbed it fully, merely being a host for the powerful. He wondered what would happen if he absorbed it fully and allow the essence to change him.

"Master?"

Cerberus looked behind him and found Victoria in her new outfit again.

"Hello Victoria, what brings your closed mind to the outside?" Cerberus asked.

"I was wondering if you were okay," Victoria admitted innocently, "You closed your mind from everyone and you've been in trances since your declaration. I just need to make sure if you're okay."

Cerberus chuckled a bit at Victoria at her emotions, "No need for concern, I am just feeling like what many Terrans said 'down' at the moment."

"Is… Is it because you missed your queen," Victoria questioned that got his full attention, "When you heard her say king, your eyes had pain within them. You haven't said anything other than stay at your throne for the rest of yesterday. Did you… really miss her?"

Cerberus made a small animalistic growl but still looked to beyond the island.

"There hasn't been a moment I don't think of her every day," Cerberus admitted, "My purpose since my birth was to serve a great power. My Queen became a prime example of what the Zerg can become. Brutal, fearless, monstrous. We made our allies and enemies fear our might, nothing could be compared to what she did for the Swarm."

Victoria was quiet when he described everything until she decided to speak.

"What was it like… what was she like when she changed the Zerg," Victoria asked.

"Under her command, she was a leader none can compare to. I adore her wrath, I respect her powerful cunning, and I admire her strength and resolve. There was no queen that can be like her, not even I can make the Swarm evolve like what she projected," Cerberus described his feelings to his queen.

"But, I'll have to do with what I have right now," Cerberus said now serious, "In less than two days, our grand exposure will be broadcasted to the entire world. I want everyone prepared to strike fear into this world and make them feel what it's like to be the lesser power. Victoria, I am putting you in charge of the infested Lasa created. I trust that you will aid me all the way in this fight?"

Victoria walked close to Cerberus' space and knelt on one knee.

"I will make all our enemies fear the power of the Zerg and finish everything to your expectations. I shall make sure no one will doubt your power. And when this world kneels, I will make them know that you will rule unchallenged," Victoria pledged to her master.

Cerberus motioned her to stand before him as they look to their eyes, each reflecting to theirs. Even though felt like time has stopped, Cerberus began to walk back to his lair.

"It's what I like to hear Victoria," Cerberus said with a tone of approval, "Come now, we have preparations to finalize."

"Yes, my lord," Victoria said following her master back into the lair.

' _Just a few more days my Zerg,'_ Cerberus mentally said to his army, _'A few more days to unleash you all!'_

* * *

The final day has come. The day that will make the Zerg one of the greatest power in the world's everlasting history. Everything was assembled perfectly for Cerberus and his Zerg. While his main objective was to save the brothers of D., his other priority is to make his Zerg a force to be reckon with.

Within the empty skies of the Calm Belt, Zerg overlords flew off with many units in tow as Brood Lords as their living shields. Mutalisks fly in with a bee-like pattern as they screeched throughout the journey. But all of this are nothing more than a mere escort.

Sea Kings erupted from the ocean and looked to the unusual animals flying off to their destination. From the smallest to the 5 kilometer, or 5,000 meter, Sea Kings, they curiously look at the unusual flock. But something happened in an incredible way as the skies around them turned dark. Each Sea King instinctively looked to the sky, but what they saw made their eyes widen to where their pupils disappeared and sweat cascade down their massive hides.

A massive monster with a rear being a bloated mass of purple muscle, laced with brownish-gray carapace which sprouted thick tendrils. The head had a gaping maw filled with teeth below, half a dozen eyes and the mid-section had several thick tentacles, each the length of the entire body, arced forward and ends with thick spikes. Their first sight of the Zerg Leviathan. When the Leviathan looked down with all six eyes, the Sea Kings gave a roar of fright and immediately retreated to the deep ends of their ocean for safety. With no opposition, the Leviathan continued its journey to the island of Marineford.

Within the nerve center, every Cerebrate Zerg in the world await their plan into the fold. Ahead of the Leviathan and its escort flies a Medivac that soars with no interruption with Cerberus, Amanda, and Victoria in tow.

* * *

 **Okay so I finished this chapter finally! And I have a few things said in mind about what have I been doing for the past months since my last update.**

 **1: I have been too occupied on one story and took a break for it to make this happen.**

 **2: I was hauling stuff because my family had to move to our old house.**

 **3: I was busy with studies and reading other fanfics.**

 **And 4: I am also had a hobby for imagining the next chapters and drawing some pictures from my favorite card game.**

 **Also to let anyone know about the Leviathan size that I introduced in the last section of the chapter, I have been analyzing on how big one Leviathan is. But thanks to many websites from the internet, I manage to believe that a single Zerg Leviathan is equivalent to 10,900 meters or 10.9 kilometers. That makes the giant beast 1.9 times bigger than the UNSC Infinity and that awesome ship is 5.7 kilometers (Yes, I rounded it up! It made it easier to make the calculations!), but 1.7 times smaller than the Super Star Destroyer from Star Wars. The reason I chose them for examples is because I love them both along with StarCraft.**

 **Anyways, see you guys at Marineford!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft or One Piece, they belong to the geniuses who made them.**

* * *

The clear skies of the Grand Line continue to soar. But in the Calm Belt, there are no winds for many sailors to sail on their ships. Only those that have the sea stone can traverse in these waters, or die by the jaws of the Sea Kings.

But I'm just dragging it out so let's go where the Zerg are.

The Medivac flew above the calm ocean as it raced to its destination, and it was rewarded with a sight. A crescent moon-shaped island composed completely of bricks and steel, cannons occupying the edges. In the center stands an execution scaffold and around it is a small town with trees around the area, while an empty area in the front where the Ox Bell stands in front. At the very back of the island stands a massive Japanese-styled palace with a kanji that meant Marines. Around this building's four cardinal corners is a small mountain with a minute building on its tip and holds a Marine flag placed on the top of their roofs.

Surrounding the island, lay dozens of Navy battleships acting as its naval fleet. And within the island stands thousands of Marines ready to take on the Pirate Emperor Whitebeard. Standing in front of the execution scaffold are six of the Pirate Warlords.

As usual, Gecko Moria and Bartholomew Kuma stand tall and proud. Although it is unusual that Moria is still active after such wounds.

Standing near them is a man incredibly ten feet tall with light-blond hair, dressed in flamboyant clothes. He is very lean and muscular with tan skin. He wore a hot pink feather coat, thin white sunglasses with red lenses. White shirt with red stripes, green belt, orange pants with white stripes, and pointed black dress shoes.

Another man that's tall and lean had black hair, a short beard, mustache, and sideburns that point upwards. Wearing black and red ornate clothing, his attire is a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, a long, open black coat with no shirt, red flower-patterned sleeves and collar, and light-purple pants held by a decorated belt, while tucked inside a fairly large set of boots in comparison to his leg size. Hanging around his neck is a pendant that appears as a golden cross-shaped necklace. But only two things stands out: his massive black sword sheathed behind his coat and strangely colored yellow eyes that resembles a hawk's.

Beside them surprisingly is a tall, slender woman with black hair that extends past her waist with locks frame her face down to her chin. She had a well-proportioned figure, pale skin, narrow waist, a high forehead, and dark brown eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. She wore a purple dress with Kuja designs, purple high heel pumps, and even wore golden curved snake earrings. Uniquely, she has a large pink and white serpent around her space while wearing a skull with ram horns.

To those who would like to know, they are known as Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk aka Hawk-eye, and Pirate Empress Boa Hancock.

But in front of the execution platform is three golden thrones occupied by their owners.

At the left is to anyone knowing is Kizaru, who sat there with not a care in the world with wounds that Cerberus inflicted were completely healed up.

On the far right, sits a tall man with black, curly chin-length hair that fans out at the tips with tanned skin. Wearing a white Marine Admiral coat draped like a cape, he wore a white-buttoned up vest with a standing collar over a navy blue shirt with matching white trousers and black dress shoes, while wearing a yellow tie divided geometrically with black lines.

Finally sitting in the middle as tall as the two, is a light-skinned and unusually muscular man. He had a square-shaped face, pronounced facial features and wears a Marine cap. He sports a crimson, double-breasted suit with a pink rose on his left buttonhole, a light-colored flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned, that revealed his muscular neck and part of the tattoo, and wears black gloves and shoes.

Two of the great Admirals of the Navy: Admiral Aokiji and Admiral Akainu.

As the Navy prepare for the upcoming assault of Whitebeard, Cerberus had used his psionic power to cloak the Medivac from being sensed. Since the battle on Sabaody, Cerberus had learned of the power of this Haki Rayleigh described, more importantly the Observation Haki. Apparently anyone who mastered it can sense the presence of others even when concealed or too far away. Such thing could thwart their first part of the plan and Cerberus had to use his psionics to avoid detection.

Down to the crescent island, Dracule Mihawk felt somewhat a few unknown presences as he looked up to the sky. While looking at the clear sky, he narrowed his eyes as he looked extremely at it. But despite everything, he couldn't find anything that caused the little disturbance. Silently, he shrugged it off as nothing and continued to look at the ocean.

* * *

The psionically cloaked Medivac made its destination behind the tall building and landed without a problem and without causing a scene. Its rear doors open as Cerberus makes a departure.

"For our plan to work, I'll need you two to stay in the skies," Cerberus stated, "Victoria, use your psionic power to keep the ship hidden from all of them."

"It shall be done my lord," Victoria said.

"Make sure that your minions are prepared, we'll utilize them first before our great climax," Cerberus ordered.

With that, Victoria and Amanda left Cerberus as the Medivac soared to the sky again. Cerberus walked around and found his spies. His two very deformed Changelings returned in their state as Cerberus looked at them with approval. Before long, the two began to take their shape.

The first had a fairly tall height as it turned into a fair-skinned, dirty-blond female. Housing a marine coat as a cape, with a fitting white long-sleeved shirt with a standing collar, black stockings reach to its mini-slashed skirt, gray boots.

The second began to form a tanned man slightly taller and muscular than the female doppelganger. It sported a gray, double-breasted suit, an unbuttoned red and brown shirt, black dress shoes, two steel brass knuckles, and has armor on its lower jaw. Surprisingly it had a marine cap, but exposed the black hair.

The three nodded to each other as they ventured deep within Marineford. As they appeared within the small town, they were in time for an announcement as their Marine commander stands on the execution scaffold. A tall, fair-skinned and muscular man with a long braided goatee and a mustache, along with a cap that covers his afro hair. He wore black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that's adorned with medals. But more distinctively was the life-size seagull on the top of his cap and the oversized Marine coat draped as a cape like the others. With his abilities, he now knows the name of this man, Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"Attention everyone!" Sengoku said loud and clear, "I have something to say to you all, about the execution of Portgas D. Ace, it is a matter of utmost importance!"

Every marine within the premises gave their undivided attention to him as he continued onward.

"Ace! What is your father's name?!" Sengoku demanded the defeated pirate.

Cerberus could practically hear the marines asking around themselves in pure confusion on why the father's name has importance. But before long, the man name Ace gave out an answer.

"My father's name… is Whitebeard," Ace boldly answered.

"No, that was never true," Sengoku bellowed over the lie.

"Yes, it is," Ace argued back, "My father's name is Whitebeard, there is nobody else that is my father!"

Sengoku clicked his tongue before continuing, "We have looked everywhere! When Cipher Pol gave intelligence that one of his children will be born on a certain island, we examined everyone, even the unborn infants and found nothing. It was natural, until your mother used a trick to hide you! A trick that costed her life! We were fooled, the entire island was fooled! Your mother Ace, lived on an island of Baterilla in the South Blue. Her name was Portgas D. Rouge, and she did something that we never imagined possible. She hid you in her womb for over 20 months to save you!"

Ace's eyes went wide at the fact as Cerberus thought of what he said. A human holding a child in her womb for 20 months, that's physically impossible.

"Your father, Ace, was the one and only Pirate King, Gold Roger!" Sengoku declared to not only on Marineford, but the entire world.

Cerberus merely sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He can hear all over as many were surprised and in disbelief that the man is the son of the Pirate King, even he can sense that Ace has no pride being the son of such a famous pirate. Why would the son of a deceased man hold such value? The sins of the father should not be placed on the son. In fact this was reminded to the time when he read through James Raynor's memories. He had a little conflict on working alongside the son of his nemesis, Arcturus Mengsk, but he made it work when they are in the constant danger of the Zerg, a common enemy and a goal to de-infest his queen. Is it so easy to place every dark thing the pirate Gold Roger ever did on the boy just living his life, it seemed irresponsible and ghastly to any Terran.

Psionically the two Changelings went to their positions as the majority of the Marines were still in bewilderment.

' _Did you hear that,'_ Cerberus mentally asked Amanda.

' _Every word. It's physically impossible for a woman to keep her child in for such durations of time,'_ Amanda thought.

' _How convenient. That's how I thought so as well,'_ Cerberus thought back.

After hearing the rest of the speech Sengoku brought forth another event came just after his speech, a large whale-like pirate ship emerged from the depths of the ocean as three more of it's like emerge around it. And what happened next came to be the start of the war. The giant man with a white crescent beard pointed shook the ocean around them. With just striking both sides, he made the air crack before him as the island and the ocean swerves back and forth. And when it nearly settled down, two large tsunamis rise out of nowhere and were ready to swallow the entire island whole. Then Cerberus saw another amazing feat. Aokiji jumped high and froze the two tsunamis with his devil fruit power alone. Just as the giant man struck him with only a fraction of power, Aokiji returned and froze the entire bay with relative ease.

Minute by minute, he observed the ongoing battle with incredible discretion. Many people revealed their devil fruit powers from the absurd to the most unique and rare, he could see why the Marines needed their soldiers from around the Grand Line. However despite the impression they gave out, they are all acting according to his plan. With everything going as it is, it won't be long before Straw Hat enters the frame.

Amanda gave out a wolf whistle as she saw the damage done below, in fact its dreadfully astonishing as one man can create tsunamis just by cracking the air and another freezing the two tsunamis and then a whole bay. Her studies on a devil fruit proved valuable, but it seems that these fruits are leagues above everything to the point you'll only find those powers in a comic book. For now she kept the ship in flight as she headed toward one of the frozen tsunamis.

But on her way, she made a peculiar discovery. There was a Marine battleship sitting on the peak of it as its residence was filled with people wearing prison uniforms. But one person stands out the most and he wore a familiar Straw Hat.

"By all logic in the world he is there of all places," Amanda commented at the ridiculous place they are on.

"Well, our job got easier," Victoria noted, "Master we found him on the iceberg."

' _Knowing the nature of the Terran he'll always be found in the most ridiculous situations, so him being on top of that is not so surprising,'_ Cerberus mentally retorted.

"Should we talk to him on our plan," Amanda pitched in asking.

' _I suppose it won't hurt, we basically have the same goals to align with another. Tell to him only, but not the others,'_ Cerberus ordered.

"By all means," Amanda said driving the Medivac to the stuck battleship.

Luffy was in a bind. He was supposed to get to Marineford and save his brother, but all of a sudden, a massive tsunami came out of nowhere and almost killed them all. Everyone had to hold on tight as the ship was lifted to its peak. Their screams were silenced by the massive roar from the ocean itself. Peculiarly the water immediately froze and they all found themselves trapped on top of the frozen block of ice. However a strange sound came to his ears as he looked up, away from the sight of the war. A fairly large machine FLYING in the air, approaching them with a fast pace. He had stars in his eyes as he hooted at the thing while the others looked in surprise that there is a flying machine. As it landed, Luffy jumped off the ship and wanted to see it up close. However before he did anything, the thing opened its rear doors and revealed a familiar face.

"Hello Luffy, it's been awhile," Amanda said politely.

"Oh, it's you again," He said before trying to remember her name, "Uh… who are you again?"

"Come on Luffy, I was with Cerberus at Sabaody," Amanda sighed in disappointment, "Its Amanda!"

"Oh Amanda it has been awhile huh," Luffy said happily before saying, "But if you're here, then that means…"

' _Hello Luffy,'_ Cerberus voice rang in Luffy's mind as he can instantly recognize the sound of his voice, _'Talk in your mind please.'_

' _Cerberus, but why are you here,'_ Luffy complied and telepathically talked to them with wonder.

' _Is it not that obvious, we came to help you,'_ Cerberus said.

' _But, you can't be here,'_ Luffy mentally protested, _'this place is…'_

' _I knew the risk of being here Luffy,'_ Cerberus mentally assured, _'and I know the reason on why you would chase us away. You are afraid that if you lose, we would vanish from your life as well as your brother, so much that you would forget your own crew. Do not forget I made you an ally for a reason. If you want to see that we can leave alive, then believe and trust us."_

Meanwhile on the stuck battleship, a few people looked confused on why the Straw Hat was talking to them.

"Does Straw Hat know her," the guy with a red nose asked the man with a three on his head.

"How am I supposed to know," he denied, "She could be a friend of Straw Hat."

"What the hell kind of a friend would have a flying… whatever that is be with him of all people," the red nose man asked as they looked on.

"So why would he be so quiet all of a sudden," the man with a three asked.

The two looked on without a word as they continue to see their friend/enemy talking to the new stranger. Suddenly he came back with a smile with tears flowing out like little streams.

"It's okay guys, she's here to help rescue Ace," Luffy assured in a peculiar calm mood.

"Okay what's going on," the red nosed man said, "First you were panicky, but now you're fine because of that woman! What, is she someone who can help you save Ace too!"

"Are you a psychic too Buggy!" Luffy gasped and exclaimed with eyes bugged out.

"I'M NOT!" the man named Buggy yelled with denial, "Wait, she is!?"

Before he could speak on that a transponder snail on the stuck battleship rang and spoke on its own, "Calling all ships and troops, our target site is TOTTZ. Change formation and initiate Operation three!"

"What's it talking about now?" Buggy wondered.

"Make haste on the preparations. Once the preparations are complete, we'll push the schedule forward and execute Ace!" the snail said before falling back to sleep.

By the declared message, Luffy instantly panicked along with a few other people on the ship.

"Oh no, we have to hurry," Luffy yelled rushing to free them of their predicament

' _I believe this is the time I would advise you to get out of there,'_ Cerberus mentally said to Amanda as she chose not to question him and get on the Medivac as fast as she can.

However just as she powered the Medivac, it shook as she looked out the cockpit and found out that they are in freefall. Immediately she urgently got it back online.

Meanwhile outside, the falling escapees of Impel Down scream to the top of their as they would fall to their demise. Buggy cursed at Straw Hat for the plan and himself for even listening to him. As the ship fell to their equivalency, Buggy then had an idea: if the thing can fly, then it can save them.

"Hey everyone," Buggy called out, "Get on the thing, if it can fly, then could save us from our demise!"

"Are you sure they would even let us," the man with a three asked.

"Shut up, it's a hell lot better than falling to our death," Buggy countered.

Seeing the point on Buggy, they desperately tried to get on the ship with difficulty. However just as Buggy merely grazed it with his finger, the machine instantly pulled out and flew away.

"NO WAY!" they yelled at the thing even cursing it as they continued to fall before their untimely demise.

Only to fall into a convenient hole in the ice and miraculously survive.

"…..Uh, was I supposed to save them," Amanda innocently asked.

' _Nah, they'll be fine,'_ Cerberus said mentally, _'Slowly show your ship and then meet me near Whitebeard, the one who stands like an idle statue.'_

"Of course," Amanda said pressing some buttons.

In a short period of time, they survived and got their bearings. Now that they are in Marineford, their uneasy alliance began to crack as they went for their own personal goals: Crocodile for killing Whitebeard, Buggy for glory, and Luffy for saving Ace along with two of his greatest allies, Ivankov and former Warlord Jimbei. So then when Crocodile attempted to strike Whitebeard with his golden hook, Luffy intercepted and wanted to protect him because in his words 'Ace likes the guy'. So when the supposed Whitebeard talked to the small Luffy, they somewhat sized each other, but Luffy wasn't at Whitebeard's league but still stands defiant even when he shook the island just by stabbing the ship and only a portion of his devil fruit power.

On the battlefield where the pirates and the marines are locked in combat, a marine noticed something odd at the sky. He looked up at the sky, while a pirate holding a mace took a chance to strike at the distracted marine. But it failed as a female marine with brown wavy hair struck the pirate away.

"Hey, we're in the middle of a war, don't get distracted," she said with authority.

"Uh forgive me sir," he apologized, "But there's something on the sky."

"What are you mumbling about," she said as she then took a turn looking up, and then in full surprise.

A metal entity flying in the air with two rockets and a glass cockpit that hid the figure piloting the flying machine. Its loud engines got attention from many others including Sengoku himself. Since there are transponder snails viewing the war itself, even the reporters of Sabaody were flabbergasted at such a machine.

The machine's rockets ignited again and the machine launched itself towards Whitebeard.

"That thing is heading toward Whitebeard," a marine yelled.

"Pops!" a pirate cried out as some ran to defend the Pirate Emperor.

The Medivac landed near Whitebeard as its rear door opens up and revealed some unique beings. One was a slightly tanned woman with a ponytail wearing a leg-length skirt and a purple short sleeve top. The other is completely alien to them. A somewhat large figure clad in white armor with steel stingers originating from the back as they resembled needles, holding a large shield and a peculiar weapon armed as its right arm.

"We were here for five minutes and the war is still chaotic as it is," Victoria commented.

"What can you expect in a world like this," Amanda said in her armor as her polarized visor slides down, concealing her face.

"Who are you," Whitebeard questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh do forgive us mighty Whitebeard," Amanda said with a mocking bow, "We happened to working with the kid wearing the straw hat."

"She is right, along with me as well."

Whitebeard looked to the voice and found another person, only this time it's a male and standing alongside the brat who openly defied him.

"Do not be wary of us Whitebeard," Cerberus assured, "We are on the same side. Luffy, don't you have something to share?"

"Oh yeah, you're right," Luffy said before explaining some details to the old Pirate.

"So they're going to move up Ace's execution time," Whitebeard said turning solemn, "You sure that what they said?"

"Yeah, and some code stuff I didn't understand. Since we all want to save Ace, I thought I'd tell you!" Luffy said confirming what he said.

"I see, that is important news, sorry about before," Whitebeard stated while apologizing.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy magnanimously replied, "Alright! Ace, I'm coming for you!" he then yelled as he jumped.

"Hold it right there," Cerberus calmly said grabbing Luffy's vest and pulling him back to the ship.

"What are you doing," Luffy yelled at Cerberus for stopping him.

"You seriously believe you have a chance against the strongest of the Navy with just might alone," Cerberus questioned.

"Uh, duh!" Luffy yelled bluntly.

"Well you need something to compensate," Cerberus sighed, "Amanda!"

"On it," Amanda said bringing out a large case to present to him and Straw Hat.

The giant case opened and revealed two pairs unknown to Straw Hat. On the top there was arm length gauntlets with brass knuckles, while the bottom holds thigh length metal boots. Uniquely the pairs are similar to a knight's armor, but has the same blue-gray coloring.

"What the heck are those?!" Luffy asked pointing at them almost excitingly.

"Oh nothing much," Amanda said, "These are sea stone battle armaments, perfect for battling devil fruit users! I made these within a few days before coming here, so you better use them!"

Luffy didn't as they put the gear on him. Surprisingly, they all fit like gloves and he didn't even feel the negative effects of the sea stone he's wearing.

"This is so cool," Luffy said with stars in his eyes before then asking, "Now can I go?"

Cerberus then brought out a large chunk of meat and presented it to Luffy, "When you finish this, then you can go."

"Alright!" Luffy said as he viciously ate all the meat until there was only the bone that is devoid of all meat. Feeling some of his strength returning from eating it, he gladly jumped out and participated in the battle.

Amanda and Victoria looked to Cerberus with some confirmation and he looked to them back. Cerberus uttered 'Go' and they instantly try to follow the speedy teenager.

"Are you not going to join them," Whitebeard questioned the man who stayed behind.

"No, I have different ways on how to support them and right now, I'm acting as their eyes and ears," Cerberus said not moving from his spot, "I can already sense many moves the marines will take to assure the victory they so desired!"

"Don't lose focus! Proceed as instructed," Sengoku yelled through the speakers that surround Marineford.

During the charge against the marines, Luffy, Amanda, and Victoria had to fight wave after wave of soldiers who attempted to be their obstacles. The peculiar man named Ivankov assisted in saving Luffy from being blasted by Admiral Kizaru. In doing so, Luffy met with some oddly marines who had a bone to pick with him, but since they incapacitated themselves, they're hardly a threat. However they were met with their commanding officer who had the power to lock anything with metal. Luffy managed to evade, but Amanda and Victoria were forced away from him. Amanda primed her grenade launcher and blinded the female officer long enough for them to catch up.

More marines came to stop their advance, each equipped with multiple melee weaponry. They were basically slaughtered when the three assaulted them with their varied arsenals, but as the battle grew on, Amanda can see Straw Hat having symptoms of a fever: flushed cheeks and sweating profusely. Amanda had to administer the healing beam on him. If he can stay in the range of her beam, then the fever would be gone, however he wasn't the type to stay as he punched away the last marine.

"Will you stay still and let the beam heal you kid," Amanda impatiently said, "Your suffering with a fever and days devoid of sleep! We need you at your finest when we enact our plan!"

"But we can't!" Luffy defiantly said, "We have to keep going to the platform to save Ace!"

"And we will save him, but we need to work together, otherwise we can't save him if you are being headstrong and reckless!" Victoria lectured.

"Hmm, incoming!" Amanda shouted as they look to witness zombies erupting from the ice, while a fairly familiar Warlord stands behind.

"Now my minions, go and capture Straw Hat!" Moria ordered his zombie army.

"We don't have time to deal with these zombies," Amanda stated firing a grenade at them.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed looking at the hoard.

"But we are also surrounded," Victoria added pointing to the marines coming at them.

"I'll take the zombies," Victoria declared.

"Then I'll take the marines," Luffy too declared.

The three split up with Amanda following Luffy. As Amanda effortlessly beat the zombies, Luffy took time fighting against some of the veteran marines as some bruised or nicked him. Thankfully Amanda's healing beam was still shooting at Luffy as his wounds closed up easily, while he punches and kicks the marines left and right.

"STAY AWAY Luffy!" Ace from the platform screamed enough to get Luffy's attention, "You ought to know already that we are both pirates! You should be sailing however you want! I already have my own adventures even my own friends! You don't have the right to interfere with this! A weakling like you coming to rescue me, you'd think I'd allow you to let it happen!? Just go back Luffy, why did you even come here?!"

I'm…" Luffy said softly before screaming, "Your little brother!"

' _Really,'_ Amanda mentally face palmed, _'Does he always react like this?'_

' _He's a human teenager with a one track mind equivalent to one's offspring, what can you expect,'_ Cerberus mentally spoke.

' _I did expect him to be more mature,'_ Amanda admitted while hearing the marines saying on how he could also be a child of Gold Roger.

"I've never heard of those stupid pirate rules!" Luffy yelled while running.

Just as some zombies were about to interfere, a tidal wave of water hit them directly as the salt water entered their throats and be purified. Moria was shocked at the defeat of his zombies, while a large aquatic blue man with a kimono appeared next to Luffy.

"Jinbei!" Luffy exclaimed happily, stating his name.

"Hey Luffy, leave the zombies to me!" Jinbei merely said.

"Okay, I'm counting on you!" Luffy ran away with Amanda and Victoria.

"What are you all doing?!" Sengoku's voice roared through the speakers again, "Don't let a rookie dictate the entire war this way!"

"Move out of the way!" an obese giant with a club ordered, "I'll crush him!"

' _Crap!'_ Amanda mentally cursed as she jumped to the right.

"That man will soon become dangerous in the future! He was raised with his sworn brother Ace, but his actual bloodline makes him the son of the Revolutionary Dragon!" Sengoku announced to even the entire world.

All around they can hear them yell the name in shock and disbelief. Soon some or even most glared at Luffy as if he became a demon.

"Seriously, it's that bad," Amanda said, "That's the stupidest reason to hate him!"

"If you're going to do a technique, give me your gauntlets," Victoria stated offering a hand up.

Luffy obliged by giving them to her as he jumped up, bit down his thumb, and inflated his right arm so much, he one-shot the giant with a single punch.

"Say whatever the hell you want Ace! I'm saving you even if I die!" Luffy declared.

Victoria caught him as he was shrunk to the size of a child before recuperating into his normal form, now capable of wearing the gauntlets again.

"Don't let them move an inch!" Sengoku ordered, "Do not let a rookie wreck our plans!"

The three charged again while they have been given reinforcements from the locals Luffy befriended. And they're not going to stop now!

* * *

Back at the large ship, Cerberus merely stayed with the Pirate Emperor as they surveyed the battle. Some of the marines attempted to strike them with cannonballs and swords, but they easily defeated with telekinesis and a shockwave from Whitebeard's power.

"Am I supposed to be under your protection brat?" Whitebeard asked the man.

"Do you need it Whitebeard, I can spare my power if you want to," Cerberus said catching a cannonball and threw it back at the fool who fired at them.

"Humph, I'm merely an old man," Whitebeard grumbled, "That power you had is quite useful in this war, and I'm surprised that you are actually holding some back."

Cerberus became silent when he heard the words, before responding, "I'm merely playing my part in the battle Whitebeard. Was it necessary though, getting the man with the red nose to fight alongside us?"

"Better than them fighting us," Whitebeard shrugged, "What else does your power do other than catch things in the air?"

"Well, if you want to know, I can read the minds of everyone within the vicinity of this island, many with secrets and plans to thwart your rescue," Cerberus calmly said before showing his eyes glowing bright orange where Whitebeard can see them and a chuckle first came out of Cerberus' mouth, "Quite the tactic, the marines are preparing a formation on the outside with the warships behinds us and charge us behind to close the bay."

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow before bringing out a transponder snail to his face, "This is Whitebeard. Is Squard there?"

"Old man! Squard is… huh? He was here a moment ago… looks like we lost sight of him," the snail said.

"He probably got carried away trying to impress you," Marco sighed standing next to Whitebeard.

"Then it's too bad," Whitebeard scoffed, "DeCalvan brothers!"

"Old man! What should we do?" two voices said from the snail.

"Take control of all the pirate crews and pass my orders to them!" Whitebeard ordered.

"Very well! Got it! What are your orders!" the snail said.

"Destroy the warships around you!" he merely ordered.

"What? Old man, we were getting ready to enter the bay… Are we giving up?" the snail questioned.

"The situation now makes me uneasy…" White beard growled.

"…We got it old man! Got it! I'll pass the message to the other captains!" the snail said before falling asleep.

"Is that all?" Whitebeard growled at the man.

"Yes, but however we may face another predicament," Cerberus merely said without emotion.

Instantly, seven Vice-Admirals came to be on the ship with swords, axes, and maces.

Cerberus took the time to walk toward them with stillness and mystery as the Vice Admirals prepared themselves for his attack. He calmly reached the hilt of his bladeless sword, but what came after was instantly done in seconds. Cerberus ignited the blade as it easily cleave their weapons, while some were slashed. He then made a psionic blast at two, launching them outward back to the frozen bay and then threw the blade at the remaining Vice-Admirals. It came at them so quickly that they brought up their weapons only for them to be sliced and launched back at the frozen bay. Using his psionics again, he brought the sword back, deactivated and sheathed it while spinning it in his hand.

"Don't they know better than to go after you, Whitebeard?" Cerberus sighed at the marines' poor attempt, "Makes me question their intelligence."

"What can you expect," Marco said deadpanned, "Everyone here wants to take a shot at pops!"

One of the opposing Vice Admirals climbed back up the ship this time to strike at Cerberus when he's talking to the Whitebeard pirates. Jumping high up with a raised sword, ready to end the mysterious stranger. Suddenly, his body jolted a few times as he looked down in horror. Several spikes punctured his legs, arms, and chest as he barely stood straight. When he turned to look for the culprit, the last thing he saw was a spike impaling itself directly on his forehead. The dead Vice-Admiral fell before them as blood pools out on the pure white paint of Whitebeard's ship.

"I see you took some time while we're here, Rath," Cerberus said not even bothering to look to who killed the Vice-Admiral.

A combination of both a hiss and a growl didn't evade the pirates' ears as Marco turned his head, while Whitebeard looked at the corners of his eye. Standing taller than Marco, but reaching Whitebeard's knees, stood strongly a serpent monstrosity with a massive crown filled with spikes, and two arms holding three scythe-like appendages. All designed with an odd brown and blue, while its orange eyes burned like fire.

" _Everything has been set according to your plans master,"_ Rath said making a small bow before him.

"Then I trust the others are placed for their role," Cerberus asked.

" _Yes,"_ Rath said emphasizing the s, _"It will not be long before they realize their own demise!"_

"Good, then the others have readied the armies," Cerberus said making his scarred smile wider with his predatory grin.

"Hmmm, what are you really planning brat? You did not just come here to help Ace are you?" Whitebeard asked curiously.

"Well, Whitebeard, you are close to the truth, but in time you will see," Cerberus assured.

The sound of more hisses were heard as Rath's Hunter Killers emerged out and surrounded the four with distinction, making a small barrier as some looked to see the odd creatures guard the three. But on the other hand, three people recognized the monsters: Moria, Kizaru, and Sentomaru, who had first experience fighting them.

"So, even he came to join," Kizaru said in an unusual dark tone.

"That accursed bastard," Moria cursed, exhausted from fighting Jinbei.

"If he is here," Sentomaru first said before pushing away more pirates, "What can he be planning for the war?"

While the war is waged and everyone distracted on their agenda, except for a few, below the frozen bay continues to be the ocean of the Grand Line where it continued to sway calmly. But what many did not know, is that within the waters, Dehaka and his primal pack are swimming to their destination. After having successful claims and devouring of multiple Sea Kings, they have adapted to the world's unique ecosystem and can swim even in the darkest depths of the ocean as well as the Calm Belt. Wagging his tail side by side like a snake, Dehaka led them through the battlefield unharmed within the safety of the water as they reached the solid part under the island. Using its regrown claws, Dehaka began to dig the earthly parts of the island as several of his pack joined in digging a hole in the island.

* * *

"Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO!" Amanda chanted loudly on the battle.

Luffy and his Impel Down Allies roared in full agreement as they ran to save Ace from his execution.

"You know, for someone who meant to be a Medic," Victoria said running alongside, "You speak as if you're a commanding officer."

"Before I met with Cerberus, I was once a 1st Sergeant with the Dominion," Amanda admitted, "Though it was short before I was given a forced opportunity by some rogue pirates."

"Well, you can tell us later when we enact the plan," Victoria said, "So far the only things we dealt with were a girl swordsman, a smoke man, and a tall woman Luffy knew and gave us the key. Including the fact that thing called Ivankov distracted Kuma for us."

"Pretty much the gist that we went through, were it not for the gauntlets Cerberus told me to make, he wouldn't stand a chance here," Amanda noted.

"Yes, now all we have to do is to make sure he doesn't die," Victoria said.

"A little more challenging than I thought," Amanda said before shooing away some marines with a pulse grenade, "Though I thought their firepower would be better than the Devil Fruit Users."

Victoria made a temporary look around at where they are at. Surprisingly, they managed to get through more than a third of the battlefield. But as they continue on, more experienced marines from the Navy kept trying to intercept them. But it was going all according to plan. While everyone on top are busy fighting, Dehaka and his primal pack would sneak inside by swimming underwater. Whatever happens here, wouldn't bother her master.

A sudden energy made them back up as they look to who made such a strike. Looking onward, they now witness the greatest swordsmen in the world, Hawkeye Mihawk held his mighty black sword and looked at them eerily. The three were then forced to jump back, again and again, they are being forced away from their objective. However as fate smiled on them, Flower Blade Vista of the Whitebeard Pirates gladly stepped in to fight Mihawk for them.

Cerberus looked on with no emotion. Everywhere he sees is always the same when Terrans die from conflict, especially from the Brood Wars and his queen's coup d'état of Emperor Mengsk. Comparing this to his past, it's all mediocre.

"Old man," Cerberus heard a man say it softly as he looked.

A pale, slim man of average Terran height. Having a bold top, but with light-pink hair that flows downwards with sharp teeth. A spider design is worn on his forehead with a spiral at the bottom. He wore a dark gray, long coat with ruffled edges over a similar-designed, lighter colored shirt and dark pants that almost reached his armpits. His neck has a dark red tie and wears high heeled black boots with loose white cloth coming down from the openings.

"Squard, you're alright?" Whitebeard grumbled at the pirate.

"Yeah, I survived somehow," the pirate Squard growled in reply.

"I tried contacting you a while ago," Whitebeard said, "How are things going at the shore?"

"Many of our allies are falling," Squard replied, "I managed to slip through the enemy forces and make it here. We won't show mercy to Sengoku and we'll crush his forces. Pops, do you realize what the Navy is planning?"

"Sengoku and I, we go way back," Whitebeard murmured after some silence.

"Forty three ships are here to back you up, every one of us has owe you a huge debt," Squard prattled unsheathing his sword, "We gladly lay down our lives for the Whitebeard Pirates!"

Many praising words from this pirate did not go unheard to Cerberus. Yet there is some motive behind them. He watched him with great suspicion as the man named Squard made his move. He jumped with his sword, intent on killing him now. Cerberus intervened by slamming him down, but was a second short when Squard threw his sword, piercing Whitebeard in the chest.

Suddenly most of the war was silent, everyone looked to see the great Whitebeard wounded as the thrown sword was pulled out by Cerberus with a stream of blood trickling from his lips. Everyone, even those watching from the transponder snails, looked in disbelief.

"Squard!" Marco covered in blue flames came at him from the sky as he pinned Squard down by his hand, "Why would you do such a thing? Answer me Squard!"

"Shut up," Squard retorted with his face on the ship, "You're the ones who have forced my hand!"

"Whitebeard, don't move too much, be glad that wound is not fatal," Cerberus instructed as he used his psionic power to seal the wound, while Whitebeard knelt.

"Drop the charade Whitebeard! You made the deal with the Navy didn't you? A deal that'll ensure that Ace and your pirates would get out of this alive!" Squard accused.

Cerberus could hear a volley of blasts coming from the allied pirates, while listening to this pitiful man.

"Listen to me everyone," Squard roared at the top of his lungs accusingly, "He has lured us to a trap! I had no idea that Ace was Gold Roger's son!" he now said catching his breath, "I was all alone when you found me. I'm sure you know why I was alone… Because my cherished comrades, who I fought for so long were all killed by Roger! I'm sure you know my hatred for Roger! You could've at least told me he was Roger's son! Told of your plans to make Ace the next Pirate King!"

Cerberus couldn't believe of how deceived this fool is. Looking within Whitebeard's memories, he has not shown deceit nor mockery to his friends. He treated everyone he cared as if they are his family. And this man believed he was a traitor.

"It was a miracle that I hit you even once," Squard still continued, "I'm ready. Go ahead and kill me! I didn't want to believe it… I even doubted my own eyes! How could you betray us old man!"

"You're an idiot Squard!" Marco yelled, "He was the one who took you in! Don't you have any faith in him?!"

"You have no right to say that! You're the Commander of the First Division! I refuse to say you didn't know about Ace or the deal with the Navy!"

"You're right… Ace is Roger's son…" Whitebeard now said.

"Enough of this, Aokiji!" Sengoku muttered.

Acknowledging, the ice admiral froze a transponder snail, but at the same time several different broadcasts started worldwide.

"What's going on?" Sengoku demanded as they are being seen again across the world.

"Sir, it seems the broadcast is continuing from different transponder snails throughout Marineford… none of them aren't Marine broadcasts, but the signals are the same!" a marine reported.

"Then mobilize the walls!" Sengoku ordered after grinding his teeth, "If we can't destroy the easy way, then we'll trap them to pick off at leisure!"

"Yes sir!" the marine acknowledged.

"Squard, do you realize what you've done! You turned your blade against your own father, you foolish son!" Whitebeard said raising his arm.

As Cerberus stepped back a bit from getting hit, he then saw something that never happened before. He saw the giant man pull Squard into a one-armed hug. Never has he seen a Terran who can forgive someone who wanted to kill him, especially from the allied pirates. Whitebeard surely has more humanity than the ones Cerberus off.

"Though you are a fool, I still love you," the old pirate muttered to him.

"Don't… try to trick me…" Squard stuttered, caught off-guard by Whitebeard's act of love and forgiveness, "You… sold out… our…"

"Who was it that dragged your heart into such darkness," Whitebeard asked.

"It… It was a marine insurgent," Squard said finding his voice, "He said he'll save the allied pirates if I killed you. That was what Akainu said."

"I'm painfully aware of how much you despised Roger. But Squard, is it wrong to resent a child for the sins of a father," Whitebeard sighed calmly, "What did Ace ever do to you? Together you and Ace have been through pain, joy, and difficulty, rising above it each time with your friend beside you. It doesn't matter who Ace's parents were, we got a chance to meet on this big wide ocean. Not just you two, but to all my sons. So Squard, try to get along. Don't think that Ace is a special case. You're all my family."

Cerberus looked to him with solemnness and thought he was right. Back when her master was the old Queen of Blades, James Raynor met with Mengsk's son Valerian. Despite being a son of his mortal enemy, the two worked together and went through blood and sweat to cure his queen from Amon's influence. Many Terrans would fight for others no matter who they are.

"Looks like the Navy's plan had burned to ash," Cerberus now said, "They were planning to use him to kill you and pick off the divided pirates one by one."

"So I thought," Whitebeard growled letting go of Squard who had tears in his eyes, "Did you anticipate this?"

"Perhaps it would be better if you witness it first," Cerberus said producing a transponder snail from his pocket.

Using his psionics, his eyes glowed orange with the same with the snail. The slug then produced a giant holographic screen to not only in Marineford, but to the broadcasts themselves. Everyone can see a part of Marineford showing a marine with a rifle in his hands shaking, while in front of him was Admiral Akainu.

" _I'm afraid of dying! I can't move when I think about my family! Please, I'm begging you! Let me leave Marineford!"_ the marine pleaded before the admiral.

" _We are marines… we fight against pirates and carry the justice of the world on our backs,"_ Akainu said with his exact voice, _"Anyone who dares run away and lets his enemy see his back, has no right to call himself a marine! Anyone who acts like that… is mere trash!"_

Everyone can see the red admiral changed his arms into magma.

" _If you truly cared for your family, you would not disgrace them like this!"_ Akainu said unleashing his magma on the unfortunate marine as he screamed in agony, _"If you were to turn your back on the enemy and run, then your family would be ashamed of your cowardice!"_

Now everyone was forced to watch the poor marine scream louder as his body begins to melt away into a black, smoldering puddle.

Turning off his powers, he now looks to Squard, "You have been masterfully played by the Navy, Squard. It was a trap… and you fell for it."

At the marines' side, every one of them were flabbergasted by Akainu's brutality to the marine who didn't want to participate. Could it also be them if they run away too was in their minds. But some of the higher rank were upset at the vision they had seen.

"The broadcasts are still running," Vice-Admiral Tsuru noticed.

"They all are," Sengoku groaned, "They were supposed to be turned off…"

Tsuru the Great Tactician lashed, "The broadcasts are running across the world, witnessing the justice Akainu had done. The whole world knows! Even if we win or lose, the marines are finished. Even if we killed everyone here, it's not possible for the Buster Call to destroy every island in the world! It'll be years before the Navy can raise its head proudly again!"

' _Music to my ears,'_ Cerberus thought hearing their conversation telepathically.

"You really haven't changed Sengoku," Whitebeard drawled to the plaza itself, "Me, sell out my own sons! The pirates have more loyalty than the Marines have to their subordinates!"

With two clenched fists, Whitebeard cracked the air with ease. The force from them was enough to shatter the frozen tsunamis into mere ice boulders. Murmurs from the allied pirates are heard now that Whitebeard has given them an opportunity to escape as they please.

"If you are pirates, then decide for yourselves what to believe," Whitebeard bellowed with Squard now breaking down and crying.

All over the battlefield, the pirates shouted their eternal devotion and loyalty to the old emperor. They riled up the strength to go against the entire Navy with true loyalty.

"Those who will come with me, follow me even if it costs your lives!" Whitebeard bellowed with all the pirates roaring together like the Protoss ready to fight the Zerg.

' _Everything is going smoother than I thought, time to bring forth the forces,'_ Cerberus thought giving a telepathic order as he followed Whitebeard to jump off the ship.

* * *

Back at the Sabaody Archipelago, everyone was shocked to the core when they witnessed the stabbing of Whitebeard. But it got them more focused when the person known as Cerberus revealed something to the entire world, the brutality and ideology of Akainu's justice. So much that even the marines stationed there gasped in horror as a comrade was melted into a black mess for not wanting to participate in the war and mothers had to hide the children from such a scene, only to hear the dying screams. That mere scene now scarred in all that had witnessed.

A tall muscular man with pale skin and bright hair that resembled flames. Pointed nose, reddish purple colored lips, red/orange eyes and now eyebrows. He was dressed with a black and yellow lizard print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, a blue sash under a green belt, a slim bandolier, a dagger and a flintlock pistol, gold bangles around both wrists, studded square shaped goggles on his forehead and a large fur coat over his bare muscular torso. Eustass "Captain" Kid cackled at the spectacle.

"This is the best show in the world!" Kid continued laughing, "Someone actually did the impossible!" he continued to laugh as it echoed through the clearing where the screens were set up.

Meanwhile, a group known as the Heart Pirates began to take sail in their yellow submarine along with their captain, Trafalgar Law.

* * *

' _With the Whitebeard Pirates and the allied pirates more united, it's time to play our parts,'_ Cerberus telepathically called to Victoria, Amanda, Rath, Dehaka, and Luffy, _'Dehaka, how is our hive cluster?'_

"Everything ready, more Zerg being produced," Dehaka reported seeing the lairs with hundreds of eggs ready to hatch, "My pack grows, evolve, now powerful to fight!"

" _Excellent, time to unleash the monsters. Rath, lead the frontal assault,"_ Cerberus said with eyes glowing.

Rath's eyes have also glowed as he gave an ear piercing roar enough to have the surrounding pirates and marines cover their ears. Few moments after the roar, nine Nydus Worms erupted at the back of the frozen bay roaring as they extended tall before retreating to the heads land on the ice. Opening their massive jaws, dozens of his zerglings, hydralisks, and banelings charged out with bloodlust ready to kill anything that stood in their way. When the pirates thought they were to be overwhelmed by them, they made a second look as the Zerg didn't attack them but just the Navy.

"What the hell are these things!?" the marines in the frozen bay screamed as they are being overwhelmed the swarm of monstrosities.

Many of the grunts of the Navy were tackled to the ground, hopelessly being torn apart by the teeth and claws of the zerglings. One of the marines boldly swung his mace, launching the zerglings in the air. A zergling ambushed him by gnawing his arm. Frantically he got it off as he swung his mace, but he was then dogpiled now screaming for help.

Hydralisks slithered through with the roaches nearby as they fired their lethal spines. More marines fell from them as the Navy followed Sengoku's order to pull back. Another reckless marine challenge challenged a hydralisk with just his sword. As the hydralisk reared its scythe-like claws, the marine attempted to block with his sword. Only the hydralisk's claws cleave through the sword like a knife through butter as the claws impacted on the marine's head, spewing blood on the frozen water.

Before the Zerg could continue their advance, a large giant intervened, cleaving the Zerg away with its massive saber. The giant then tried its luck on Whitebeard himself, but the old pirate blocked the giant's blade like it was nothing. With both hands free, Whitebeard grasped the air and pulled down. The island tilted, the ocean rose, everyone was holding onto something that'll stop them from falling. But it'd be an error for the Navy as the Zerg continued the slaughter, regardless of the island tilting from Whitebeard's power. The ice began to crack, leaving large crevices. When the island stopped, Whitebeard made a white aura on his hand as he punched. An invisible force punched through the giant as it continued on to the execution platform. But before it can reach the platform, it was stopped by the three admirals who somehow made a shield around the platform.

' _They might be primitive to the Terrans in the Koprulu sector, but I don't think it's wise to underestimate the Navy,'_ Cerberus thought when he saw them block the shockwave with their hands.

" _Go forth minions, slaughter all the marines!"_ Rath ordered as the Zerg continued on, trampling the Navy corpses as Luffy, Amanda, and Victoria joined up with the Cerebrate Zerg.

"Alright, hold Ace! We're coming for you!" Luffy happily exclaimed as he followed the Zerg.

"Time for another side project," Cerberus merely said with his glowing eyes as he looks to the upcoming Pacifistas.

From behind the Zerg, several of his Infestors came out with their little agenda with the attacks on the allied pirates. Bringing in their special capabilities they began infesting the Pacifistas with ease as flesh and tentacles erupted from their mechanical bodies. Many pirates who saw that had their skin crawl and gasp in fright when the Infestors look to them.

Sentomaru, who had witnessed a known Pacifista be corrupt before, reported to the Fleet Admiral.

"Fleet Admiral, more of that man's monsters is infecting the Pacifistas to his side!" Sentomaru reported quickly as the Pacifistas are aiming at her.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku could only watch in disbelief as more abominations came forth now controlling the Pacifista with ease. The pirates around the infested Pacifistas looked and talked in fear as some bulbous monsters made them fight on their side.

Suddenly iron walls erupted from the ice, every one of them barricaded and dividing the pirates at the frozen bay and the marines safely at the other side. However, the only place that wasn't barricaded was the one with the yellow giant.

"We may not have them trapped," Sengoku said, "But we will continue, Akainu!"

The Red Admiral complied, he stood up with his magma powers activated, ready to rain magma on the pirates and the Zerg.

"Garp, looks like we have choice but to take the field!" Sengoku spoke to the old man sitting next to Ace, "Our plan may have backfired, but we must succeed no matter the cost!"

With that statement, he tossed his shirt away revealing his well-built chest and abs.

"Hey look! Fleet Admiral is going to use his ability!" a marine commented.

"Really! This is the first time I've seen it!" Another marine said waiting for the Fleet Admiral's ability.

"We didn't account on that man's monsters! But no matter what, the Whitebeard Pirates and Straw Hat Luffy will not make it! Begin-."

Before Sengoku continued that statement, he looked to see a marine falling down from the walls. As the fallen marine landed on his back with blood splattered, a mere spike was lodged on his skull. Getting the attention of the Warlords and all the marines, they all look to the top of the walls and found something dreadful. They found Rath and his Hunter Killers standing tall as they surveyed the marines within their temporary sanctuary.

Moria looked at him with seething hatred for the pain that man and his monsters did on Thriller Bark. But the question is how he got up here. Unless…

The marines on the ground can feel their footing vibrate as they wondered if Whitebeard is doing something. But it turned out to be wrong. Very wrong.

"Melt the ice, take away their footing," Sengoku quickly ordered as he glowed bright gold.

* * *

The marines on the top of the walls open fire with their rifles and cannons at the endless swarm. Hundreds of Zerglings raced to the only opening, while the hydralisks took another path by scaling the walls with their claws. One hydralisk was bombarded with bullets on its crown as it roared at the marines with annoyance. While some were close, hydralisks fell from the walls when they were hit with cannons, falling to their demise.

Up on the sky, the pirates and Cerberus looked to see something coming down at them. Flares of melted rock shot to the skies, fading into the dark clouds. Then like heavy rain, a flurry of magma meteors came down to destroy the pirates and the ice. Pirates begin to scream when the magma exploded around and even the ship suffered damage.

' _Time to escalate this pitiful excuse of a war,'_ Cerberus said as his eyes glowed even brighter, _'Dehaka, time to feast!'_

"With pleasure," Dehaka said with glee as he roared with his pack.

Dehaka's Primal Zerg now marched forward at the back of Marineford. Each one anticipating to feast on more Terran essence. At Cerberus' temporary hive cluster, hundreds of eggs erupted with Zerglings and Banelings. As they all charged, a few massive Zerg remained back.

Exploding at the walls of the innards of Marineford with ease, Dehaka immediately feasted on two unfortunate marines who stood there in disbelief. More Primal Zerg began making more holes as they went on voracious rampage. Many marines went to control the damage, but the enclosed corridors and number superiority of the Primal Zerg, basically made the place a massacre.

Tearing a door off the hinges, Dehaka made swift work of the surprised marines and found many devices.

"Found devices, will destroy," Dehaka merely said as he cleaved and clawed all of it as electricity surged and small explosions erupted.

* * *

"What was that," Sengoku yelled in disbelief now in a giant golden Buddha form.

"More of those monsters came in from behind us and are slaughtering the marines from the inside," a marine reported.

Then something from out of the ordinary came as everyone now sees the walls fall, no longer trapping the pirates. Free from the barricade, the pirates cheered and ran their way to escape their molten or boiling deaths.

When most of the Zerg and the Whitebeard Pirates are in the plaza, Cerberus, Rath, and Whitebeard stood in front of them, proud and powerful. Many known veterans and grunts braced themselves for the destructive conflict.

"Navy, hear me," Cerberus spoke with his eyes still glowing, "Your forces have dwindled, your walls can no longer protect you, only your precious Admirals can hope to save you now. But I am a man capable of mercy, so I offer you all a boon: give Ace to us, surrender this war, and this unnecessary carnage will end!"

While many showed faces of determination, some of them wavered, thinking that the offer he proposed is ideal to their survival.

"If we falter to you, it would mean the humiliation of the pride of the Navy," Akainu said, "Our justice will reign supreme over you pirates!"

"Oh, does he speak for all of you," Cerberus asked the marines, "Then before we continue I must ask: Why? Why is the importance of one man, mean that much to sacrifice everyone and to kill your own subordinates? What did he ever do to you other than be the son of Gold Roger?"

Some of the marines lowered their and whispered amongst themselves. Many known commodores, captains, and even the Vice-Admirals were surprised to see the grunts talk among the others.

Cerberus smiled as he continued, "As far as I'm concerned, the only thing he had done in his life is break your ships and fight some pirates, is it really to make him a means of being the greatest threat to the world, along with Straw Hat Luffy? Does the deeds of their fathers mean that much animosity to a few teenagers? As far as this war goes, it's… It's stupid and meaningless!"

"You dare say that! This war will show the power of the Navy can defeat the Whitebeard Pirates!" A Vice-Admiral blankly said.

"Is it?" Cerberus merely asked, "Is superiority and arrogance that much meaning for all of you?"

Cerberus then turned his back to them and then turned with a transponder snail. With his psionics, he showed everyone and the world a portrait of a marine brunette holding the rank of Lieutenant.

"This… was Lieutenant Arthur," Cerberus then started, "This man embodied both humanity and duty. He didn't fight for a rank or deliver justice, just a man willing to protect others. Arthur believed in the Navy and the World Government, fighting for what's right. He fought and was bested by a pirate. But before he died, he gave me a picture of his wife and daughter. With my Psi-Psi Fruit, I looked for those two in the South Blue. Do you know where I found them? I found them… chained and enslaved by a Celestial Dragon."

"What!" a marine yelled in disbelief.

Many marines whispered, mainly those who family begin to show something that the superiors didn't see… doubt.

"So, I killed the Celestial Dragon and freed them. And it didn't take long before I ended up killing five different Celestial Dragons in secret, finding more slaves that were brothers, sisters, friends, husbands, wives to the marines that gave their lives believing in this 'justice'. Is this the Navy and World Government you are proud to fight for?! All your hard work you gave and you would be back-stabbed when they took someone that was close to you," Cerberus continued, "It's a shame that those who have died for you. Jaguar D. Saul, Commodore Pudding… Rosinante."

Fleet Admiral Sengoku's eyes widen a bit at the mention of that name.

"Whether a death by a pirate, a monster, or a marine, it's all the same," Cerberus said, "My offer still stands. Give Ace back and live or face a massacre. Choose wisely, the whole world wants to know."

A major silence is shown as the world wants to know the Navy's answer. By surrendering the war and giving Ace to the pirates, the lives are spared and the only thing lost is their pride. But if they say no, then everyone will be forced to watch the monsters shred the Navy into nothing.

Then an answer came in, a physical response equivalent to a molten rock. His psionics stopped it midway as Cerberus tossed it away, causing a mere explosion. Some of the marines looked at Akainu with fear as the said marine has his powers on.

"Talk gibberish all you want, only the justice of the Navy is truth," Akainu merely said, "You killed the Celestial Dragons, now you will face the admirals' wrath!"

"Then you just condemned your fellow marines into a butchery," Cerberus growled at the Red Admiral.

Throwing his head back, he gave a powerful roar combined with his psionics as the pirates and marines covered their ears, except for Whitebeard.

"What was that Cerberus," Luffy asked covering his ears with seastone gauntlets, making him a bit weak.

Cerberus didn't bother to speak a word as he looked at the marines with burning eyes. Then, massive shadow covered most of Marineford. A marine pointed up with a shaking finger as they looked up in mere shock. A gigantic Leviathan looking down at them with large eyes, now ready to attack. A loud roar came from its split mouth as the thing towered over them.

"Unleash the Swarm," Cerberus ordered.

A loud crash came from behind them as they see Dehaka's Tyrannozor burst through the Kanji of the Marine Headquarters. More Nydus Worms erupted from the far sides of Marineford as the Zerg ran out with bloodlust. Every marine of the Navy looked around the so-called Swarm Cerberus had now surrounded the remaining marines.

"As a man once said: No retreat, no surrender," Cerberus said as psionic lightning courses through his arms.

* * *

Until next chapter!

To answer to someone asking how a hydralisk can climb the walls: According to the StarCraft lore (or StarCraft Wiki), hydralisks, while sluggish, can climb vertical surfaces due to their special evolution.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft or One Piece, they belong to the geniuses who made them.**

* * *

Cerberus looked around with his psionics charged and ready to fight. Every marine around him looked with hesitation and fear. Looking within their minds with his psionic power, he could hear the terror in their thoughts. Many of them scared and aggravated when Akainu brought them to their deaths for his sake of justice. However, they are more afraid of his swarm and Whitebeard since they are the ones who caused so much destruction. Before he did anything, Cerberus looked behind himself, seeing Whitebeard swing his bisento with a white bubble on it. A mere swing caused a crack in front of him as a shockwave launched the nearest marines in the air.

With a deed done, Whitebeard stared down at Cerberus as they conversed.

"So brat, do you intend to wipe out all the Navy with your beasts," Whitebeard asked curiously.

"Perhaps, if they don't give him back," Cerberus said to the old pirate as he then proceed to march at the vulnerable Navy, "But there are alternatives."

' _Hey Luffy, you still breathing,'_ Cerberus mentally called out to the rubber pirate.

' _Yeah, I still am. We are so close to rescuing him,'_ Luffy answered clenching his fists.

' _Good, because I have a way to take care of some marines. For it to work, I'll need you and your boldness. But I'm not sure if your mind can deal with the backlash I intend to bring upon you,'_ Cerberus telepathically spoke.

' _Cerberus, you never stopped helping, so why start now? I'll do anything to rescue Ace,'_ Luffy asked like it was a simple thing.

' _You're right, I shouldn't,'_ Cerberus smirked as he ran to Luffy's side.

Cerberus raced to the guarded Straw Hat as he met up with Amanda, Victoria, and Luffy himself. He went around as he stood with a hand glowing with psionic energy.

"You better be ready Luffy, this will hurt," Cerberus remarked, placing his hand on the back of Luffy's head.

"Hey, what are you doing to Straw Hat!?" Ivankov yelled at him.

"You'll see," Cerberus said transmitting a small psionic pulse on the boys mind.

As Cerberus retracted his hand, Luffy had his head down. First he took two simple steps, then clenched his fists, and finally made a loud battle cry. Unknown to himself, he unconsciously let out an invisible shockwave that can be felt to everyone in Marineford. Many pirates and marines of the Navy began to pass out at a rapid pace, some with eyes rolled back and foaming from the mouth.

Cerberus also felt the energy as he looked to his hand that's slightly twitching. The Swarm around felt it as well, but they shrugged it off as it had little effect on them. When Luffy finished his cry, Cerberus and Luffy charged forward ready to fight anyone that stood in their way.

"Hey, Straw Hat," Ivankov called out, "Was that…"

"Conqueror's Haki," a man named Fossa of the Whitebeard Pirates said with surprise as a nearby pirate collapsed.

' _Conqueror's Haki?'_ Cerberus thought, thinking that little stunt Luffy had made was this Haki.

Looking onward, many of the marines glared at Straw Hat with anger. No longer fearing the Swarm, but only to one person. Cerberus then had to make a reminder as the Swarm slowly marched, letting them know that this is where they will die because of an admiral's ego.

While Rath and the Hunter Killers integrated with the two, along with Amanda and Victoria, a surprising development with them revealed that the Whitebeard Pirates came forth to aid Straw Hat. Many of the captains willing to fight the Vice-Admirals for them as they advance. More and more unexpected allied came in for Straw Hat Luffy's behalf. Hard to believe that just one mere, primitive terran can influence more than just his enemies.

They were almost to the execution platform, every one of them ready to give everything at this moment, but they would have to fight Sengoku in his gold Buddha form and the Navy hero Garp.

"Straw Hat," Cerberus called, "I'll take care of Sengoku, just get your brother out of there!"

"Yeah," Luffy said preparing in his second gear form.

Cerberus leapt to the large Fleet Admiral, psionics ready as he telepathically crushed Sengoku's mind. Sengoku felt the pain within, leaving himself unguarded and vulnerable to Cerberus' kinetic blast. Hitting him again, while Sengoku is still recovering, Cerberus made Sengoku fall to his knees. The zerglings of his swarm began their offense by swarming over Sengoku's temporary vulnerable state.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku," a marine cried out to the superior officer as the poor man was then introduced to a zerg roach spitting acidic saliva on his face.

The three Admirals fared better than the others due to their logia devil fruits. Akainu and Kizaru had to make short work on the multitude of zerglings with their magma and lasers, but so many came in to replace all they killed. Aokiji attempts to freeze the Zerg with his ice powers, but he didn't know about the Zerg's passive abilities of being resistant to the cold. Especially since they gained it from the planet Kaldir with the Terran Queen of Blades. Even though he encased most of them in ice, the Zerg merely forced their way out of their frozen prison.

Many Vice-Admirals who were ready to die, began to become overwhelmed by the Zerg. When one fought against a pack several Hunter Killers by using an Iron Body technique, the upgraded hydralisks shot out their spines. Each time a spine bounced off the Vice-Admiral, the said opponent was being pushed away and eventually became a big pin cushion.

Unit morale is increasingly low as much of the enemy is beginning to lose hope. However the warlords Hawkeye, Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Bartholomew Kuma kept fighting despite the growing numbers.

A golden eruption appeared before Cerberus as he sees Sengoku come back still just as strong. Sengoku jumped with a reared hand, attempting to strike Cerberus down. The tyrannozor that burst through the Kanji of the Marine Headquarters tackled the golden Buddha. Slamming its claws, the tyrannozor kept the Fleet Admiral occupied.

"Fleet Admiral," Cerberus greeted, "You're wiser than the infamous Akainu. Surely you can bargain the marines' life for the boy?"

"Portgas D. Ace stands as the greatest threat to the world! If he leaves Marineford, he will become a threat greater than Whitebeard," Sengoku blankly said.

"Is it? Did you not hear what I announced about that," Cerberus talk down at the Fleet Admiral, "These soldiers are dying because of your subordinate's ego! You have the power to end this crisis and not let the world crumble into chaos. Perhaps it's worth more if I peer into your mind."

Reaching out with his hand, with glowing orange eyes, Cerberus brings forth an orange mist as it covers the Fleet Admiral's head. He now then sees what secrets this man had to offer. Very powerful secrets that concern this world. When he discovered the purpose of the war, he was somewhat disappointed.

"This war, is nothing more than a battle of politics," Cerberus sighed with disappointment, "A man of your stature should've refused the opportunity of declaring war. Look around you Sengoku, these people are dying for some government agenda and show of power!"

A loud explosion got their attention as they witness something that made Sengoku look with surprise. The bruised Straw Hat Luffy, a random person with a three as hair, and a free Ace off his shackles. Cerberus now looks to the surprised Admiral with a serious expression.

"It seems we got what we came for. We are taking Portgas D. Ace out of Marineford," Cerberus said to the Buddha, "If you attack us, while we get him out of here, I'll see to it that every marine will be slaughtered. Tyrannozor!"

The said beast began to pummel the Fleet Admiral as Cerberus left him to see Straw Hat and Fire Fist. Looking to the step-brothers, he can see their unexpected teamwork. They are beating away the many marines as if they share a single mind, a feat that the Protoss once had when they held the Khala.

The more veteran marines attempted to take the two down, disregarding the Zerg. With a mere thought, Cerberus had zerglings swarming over them as the two brothers ran away.

"Hey Cerberus! You alright," Luffy waved asking the leader of the Zerg.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Cerberus assured rubber captain, "Good to see your brother free!"

"Luffy," Ace called out, "Since when did you have monsters as part of your crew?!"

"It's a long story," Luffy said patting Ace's back, "You see at the Grand Line…"

Cerberus interrupted Luffy by firing a kinetic blast behind them, incapacitating a marine with a mace on his hands.

"We can continue your story later! Right now we need to leave as soon as we can," Cerberus lectured the boy.

The two brothers nodded in agreement as they ran alongside him. But before they could move on, Admiral Aokiji intervened in their path. Smartly, Ace had his fire attack the ice, creating a giant steam, blinding many within the vicinity. The three continued to fall back as the Swarm began assisting their by holding down the icy admiral.

Suddenly, a large paddle ship the pirates had used entered the plaza with the wounded, yellow giant. Squard and many of the pirates aboard proudly wanted to stay behind and cover their escape. More intriguing to Cerberus is that Whitebeard, despite the constant injuries, held the giant ship with just a hand.

Cerberus continue to look at the old giant with fascination. Capable of creating quakes with a devil fruit and have strength that could surpass an ultralisk. It's making him think the terrans here have abnormal strength to compensate for their primitive technology.

When he finished speaking to the suicidal son, Whitebeard boasted powerfully enough to halt the war with ease. Eager to hear what he has to say, Cerberus temporarily stopped killing the marines.

"Listen up, Whitebeard Pirates!" Whitebeard shouted, "I am giving you my final order as a captain!"

All around, Cerberus can hear the allied pirates murmuring in complete disbelief. Many of them yelled to him, not wanting him to die here in Marineford and that they all return to the New World. When Whitebeard put his foot down, the protests from the pirates are silenced.

"I am the one at the top of this era! There is no ship that can carry me onward to the new age that will be born," Whitebeard shouted summoning an earthquake, shattering the marine's base even more, "Now go!"

The marines that were fighting to survive screamed more in panic as the swarm continued their rampage, knocked off their feet, or falling into the giant cracks developed by Whitebeard. Even with this, the pirates begged the old pirate to join them, to return to the New World together.

But Cerberus knows that this is Whitebeard's last stop. His age, his health, and the strength is slowly weakening him to where he can't return. The man risked everything just to save Ace, even to where the allied pirates came to help the old man and save Ace. To acknowledge his actions, Cerberus ordered the Zerg to drive away the pirates and protect Whitebeard.

The pirates were startled when the Zerg began to herd them away from the fight. Some were reluctant to go, but others wanted to stay with Whitebeard to their dying breath. At the same time, Rath and his remaining Hunter Killers stood by Whitebeard.

"I didn't need your protection," Whitebeard muttered to the enhanced hydralisks, "But you are obedient for a few beasts."

"Hey, why are the monsters chasing us away," a pirate complained as a roach shoved him away from the fight.

"Do you think they are going to protect the old man," another pirate wondered as the zerglings made a barricade from moving back to the battle.

"But he isn't alone, they will protect the old man," another pirate with a rifle boasted.

"You're all wrong," Victoria shouted to them leading some away as they listened, "My master, Cerberus, acknowledges Whitebeard's wish to protect all of you! While the reason they are here is to save Ace, the Swarm here is now giving us a chance. The big one, Rath, has been ordered not to let Whitebeard die alone and to help fulfill the wish of a man who is bold enough to die here."

"So that's the reason," Whitebeard overheard Victoria's conversation, "You creatures have quite a master."

" _Our lord and master merely acknowledges your power and purpose,"_ Rath snarled at the giant, _"He merely wishes to see that you won't be dying by yourself and to bring fear for the new era!"_

"So I see," Whitebeard said as he then chuckled at the beasts, "I'll be counting on all of you then!"

Cerberus looked to see Ace standing like a statue. One of the few pirates here that can't move from his place. Peeking in Ace's mind, Cerberus sees that Whitebeard's death would be because of him. With Luffy who saw him, not even imagining the guilt and pain he is going through now. But now is not the time to stay here any longer than it needs to be.

"Straw Hat, what are you standing around for," Ivankov screamed to the boy preparing their escape.

"Ace, we have to go!" Luffy pleadingly yelled, "The old man has made his choice!"

The two brothers were upset about leaving a great pirate behind, but the safety and lives have become a top priority. All they can do is mourn Whitebeard's great sacrifice after they escape alive.

"…I know that!" Ace yelled watching the marines trying to attack Whitebeard, "And I won't waste his efforts!"

Making his mark, Ace fired flames at the attacking marines. When Whitebeard turned his eyes to the three, Ace was on his knees and bowed his head before him.

"There are no need of words," Whitebeard said softly, "Answer me this one question. Was I a good father?"

Ace lifted his head and stared directly at his captain. Against his own will, Ace began to cry as he said, "Of course you were!"

Cerberus looked to Whitebeard as the two gave their final goodbyes. Now ready, the three began their escape. Jinbei came out from behind and prepare to cover their backs.

"Do you really think I will let you escape?!" Akainu's voice echoed to them, "You're not going anywhere!" Akainu then shot a magma fist, taking out a full row of pirates.

Akainu appeared behind them with his magma powers on. Many zerglings and hydralisks were left as burnt corpses slowly becoming ash. But strangely enough, Akainu was slowly walking behind them. All while his powers were slowly deactivated and his stance becoming completely unperturbed.

"Just keep running to the ship," Jinbei yelled at the brothers.

Cerberus kept an eye at Akainu, not understanding why he would let himself be calm despite being responsible for so many deaths of the marines.

"You think you can just free Fire Fist Ace and retreat to safety? You Whitebeard Pirates are nothing but a bunch of imbeciles!" Akainu mocked behind their backs.

Cerberus was the only one slowing down, going behind the two brothers as he prepared in case of something unexpected.

"I suppose it is no surprise, your captain being how he is now," Akainu kept talking in a casual manner, "After all, he is nothing but a loser from a dead era!"

Cerberus completely stopped when Ace stopped running. Both Jinbei and Luffy had their eyes widened, mentally knowing what is going to happen next.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled to his brother as the Red Admiral walked towards them.

' _We don't have time for this,'_ Cerberus mentally face palmed as he stood in front of Ace.

Ace was temporary still before making a quick turn, fists completely aflame, "A loser!? Take back what you just said!"

"Ace no!" Cerberus grabbed his shoulder hard, holding him in place, "He's just goading you to fight him. If you choose to fight him now, then Whitebeard's sacrifice would be for naught!"

The two allied pirates agreed with Cerberus, pleading Ace to let Akainu blabber on. But Ace's pride knocked them away, but Cerberus kept his ground with an iron grip.

"Ace, Akainu's nothing more than an idiot who will insult you and Whitebeard to no end. We need to go!" Cerberus said strongly.

"He badmouthed the old man!" Ace yelled.

"And what of it!?" Cerberus retaliated, "Our goal now is survival! Did you not hear what I just said a while ago?!"

"Take it back you say? I have no intention of doing so," Akainu scowled before smirking, taking off his hat and brushing his hair with his hand, "Your father, Gold Roger, conquered the Grand Line. He gave his life to opening the door to a new age. The Great Age of Pirates. A marine man like me should not say this, but that man truly deserved the title of Pirate King. What is Whitebeard when compared to that!?" Akainu then puts his hat on.

"Don't let him goad you!" Cerberus deeply warned the hotheaded man.

"Did he have the guts to fight against Roger? All he ever did is hide in some safe corner of the world and keep himself out of trouble," Akainu continued nonchalantly, "These days, fools may claim Whitebeard's name uphold peace on various islands. But as far as I am concerned, he only intimidates the small fry and believes himself to be the hero for it. Completely ridiculous! Roger maintained his honor as long as he lived and even in death. His fellow pirates hailed him as a king, but Whitebeard is an eternal loser who will never surpass Roger! That's all there is. Everything I have spoken is the truth!" Akainu finished with a matter-of-fact voice.

Ace gritted his teeth harder as the fires around him grew more intense. He would want nothing more than to tear Akainu apart right now. But a small kinetic blast on his stomach made him gasp in pain as he looked to Cerberus with surprise.

"I told you before and you still didn't listen! My swarm will deal with him, not you!" Cerberus said with sharp teeth gritting, "Your brother and friends still need you! I will face him myself!"

Cerberus then looked to Luffy with sharp, narrowed eyes. Eyes that Luffy haven't seen since they first met.

"Get your brother on my flying machine, now!" Cerberus demanded.

A bit frightened, Luffy fully complied by wrapping Ace completely in his rubber arms with the seastone gauntlets. Once the action had been done, Luffy and Jinbei ran off with a mad Ace demanding him to let go. Once they're at a fair distance, Cerberus made another kinetic blast at Akainu. Withstanding the full force, Akainu merely skidded back as he stared at Cerberus with anger.

"You don't think I know what you're planning," Cerberus said, "Trying to have himself get killed by the hands of you with mere jeering. You are just as naïve as the other boneheaded enemies I fought before! So you'll need to deal with me first!"

"You think you have a chance against me!?" Akainu challenged him with magma covering his body.

"I don't think… I know," Cerberus corrected as he ignited his special blade.

Akainu took the initiative by raising his hand and charging at him. As the two were about to collide, Cerberus made small adjustments as he maneuvered around the magma, slice his abdomen and his cheek. Akainu staggered forward as he touched the wounds with surprise, seeing that he is slightly bleeding. He now looks to Cerberus with hate.

"This is no ordinary blade Akainu. This blade is linked with the Psi-Psi Fruit I had the entire time. With it channeled into a sword, I can hurt and kill logia types like you," Cerberus explained, lying a bit pointing the sword at Akainu, "Care to try again?"

Akainu growled as he attempted to smother Cerberus with magma. But Cerberus kept evading his attack and launched him away with a powered kinetic blast. Akainu still stood as he prepared to attack Cerberus again, but Cerberus' Zerg came in for assistance. Akainu now fights multiple opponents as he was being injured by Cerberus and overwhelmed by the swarm. When Akainu unleashed a magma fist on the swarm, the Zerg maintained distance and dodged the attack. Now Akainu is being attack by Cerberus and hit by a hit-and-run tactic from the Zerg.

Then a barrage of light came at them and Cerberus as the Zerg ran away from the offense, though some zerglings didn't survive.

"Looks like you will need help, Admiral Akainu," Kizaru spoke as he walked to the Red Admiral.

"You may need our assistance after all," Aokiji came with ice powers on.

"Humph, I could've handle them myself," Akainu scoffed as he looked to his opponents.

"Three admirals… not the first time I fought three different things at once," Cerberus admitted.

The nearby forces of the Zerg roared as they attacked the three admirals.

* * *

Luffy, Jinbei, Amanda, and Ivankov ran as far they can. When they were reaching the flying machine, they could hear loud explosions erupt from where Cerberus was at. Bright lights flared, ice being shattered, and magma exploded around.

"So glad we're not fighting them now," Amanda admitted seeing the fireworks.

"Will you let me go Luffy?!" Ace yelled at his younger brother, "I need to get back there and make Akainu regret badmouthing the old man!"

"Now is not the time Ace," Jinbei yelling just as much, "Cerberus is right! If we let you go and be killed by Akainu then Whitebeard's sacrifice would be for naught!"

"But still…" Ace said still hotheaded as he tried be free of Luffy's seastone gauntlets.

"We can't dally any longer," Ivankov said, "If we just find the flying machine Cerberus brought, then the victory is now ours!"

Before they can continue the conversation, the explosions they heard if getting closer as they look to see Cerberus cutting away the ice and light attacks. Telekinetically, he pushed them all away a fair distance as he charged at them with orange lightning.

"We're running out of time!" Amanda yelled as she pressed some buttons on her armor.

Instantly the Medivac levitated around their vicinity. The Medivac then landed directly on the ice, opening the one door for Ace and Luffy to go in. But as it opened, several armored knights like the ones from Thriller Bark appeared before them. They ran around the group as they headed toward the continuous battle that's transpiring right now. Unfortunately, with the ship now here, Luffy lessened his grip on Ace as he jumped out going back into the fight.

"Hey Ace! Come back!" Luffy pleaded to his brother as he, Jinbei, and Ivankov ran to catch him.

"UGH that idiot," Amanda furiously groaned at the fleeting body, "Boys! Get out here and help these fools!"

Metal footsteps exit the Medivac as a few guests with welded swords armed and ready. A squad of seven infested zombies now working under the rule of Cerberus appeared as they ran to Cerberus' aid.

* * *

"Pheasant Beak!" Aokiji announced as an ice sculpture of a bird was lunged at Cerberus.

A loud whir came from Kizaru as the lights in his hands shined brighter, while Akainu reared its magma fist as they launched their projectiles at Cerberus. Cerberus stared at them poker-faced as he merely bisected the bird sculpture and just slide to the sides, evading their predictable attacks.

"This is getting us nowhere," Aokiji said with ice crawling most of his form.

"He's just stalling us for time," Kizaru said seriously.

"Damn him! Just what is he," Akainu growled as he gritted his teeth.

Cerberus merely sighed as he prepared for another attack, but he can now hear a yell and feel a fire growing hotter. Cerberus sighed in disappointment as he knows that Ace somehow got free. Ace leapt over Cerberus and unleashed a torrent of flame at Akainu, who countered with his magma fist that smothered his flames and his attack useless. With Ace down at the ground, Cerberus merely walked to the defeated form and crouched down.

"I thought I told you to get out of here Ace," Cerberus said angrily as he looked at him, "Are you that blinded with pride knowing that it would get you and the others killed? You're not helping, you're not supposed to fight Akainu just for his speech, and I am damn sure you had only one thing do. And you failed. But before I do anything…"

Cerberus stood straight as he looked to the admirals with glowing eyes.

"Enough!" Cerberus commanded the three admirals.

To their shock, their powers are being nullified by an unknown force that they can't understand. Almost unwillingly, they began to feel their bodies grow very heavy. Struggling, they were forced on their knees and finally they are on all fours, looking like they are bowing before Cerberus. He then began to electrocute all three of them while in their weakened state.

"The strongest of the Admirals, defeated by my power alone," Cerberus scoffed as he snapped his fingers.

By that small signal, the Leviathan that hovered over Marineford brought one of its tentacles down. The three admirals struggled to look up just with widened eyes as they see a tentacle slam down upon them. The result then came as the three admirals were smashed down on the icy floor, enough for the floor to crack in a circle of 13 feet.

"Admiral Akainu/Kizaru/Aokiji!" Many of the loyal marines shouted with concern.

"Now for you," Cerberus turned his attention at the shocked Ace as he took an initiative by grabbing Ace and threw him at the Leviathan's tentacle.

Instinctively, Ace grabbed the large flesh when Cerberus tossed him. But he didn't know that the tentacle would retract back as Ace screamed for his life. Many of the pirates screamed his name as Ace was lifted to the Leviathan's very carapace.

"Good, now that he's out of the way," Cerberus said now losing his anger for now seeing the figure of Ace travel up to the Leviathan.

When more marines that are still stubborn to submit came at the lone Cerebrate with their weapons, they were easily cut down when his infested zombies came in for his defense. More deaths can be heard in his telepathic mind as he goes to meet his ally. But he saw Luffy laying down on the ground, attempting to reach a paper in front of him. As he brisk walked to the fallen ally, his zombies formed around him in a protective circle.

"What happened," Cerberus asked the group.

"The adrenal hormones are now taking a toll on the poor boy," Ivankov said looking at the rubber captain with a look that meant he was expecting it.

"Well it won't be long for now. With Ace on my Leviathan, the war is already ours," Cerberus said, "We just need to get out of here before things turn for the worse."

"Hey look out!" Jinbei called to Cerberus as he warned him.

Just as he turned behind him, he then felt a burning pain on his chest. He looked down to see a magma fist impaling his chest as he looked up to see a bloody Akainu that survived the attack.

"It seems… I have… underestimated your durability," Cerberus gasped out looking at some of the fallen melted zombies.

Cerberus could feel Akainu's fist dig deeper, while he kept the uncomfortable pain down to a minimum.

"Cerberus!" Luffy cried out to him from behind as he held the paper close.

With a combined power of Cerberus, Jinbei, and Ivankov, they pushed the Red Admiral off. Still lingering on in pain, Cerberus knelt down, taking very deep breaths.

"You're still alive?!" Akainu said seeing the endurance the monster has, "Then you're suffering shall continue more!"

By a surprise, Jinbei, Ivankov, Marco, Vista came in as a barrier before him with the infested zombies that have survived. When he looked on, he then placed another telepathic call.

' _Whitebeard, can you hear me?'_ Cerberus called out.

Back to where Whitebeard is at, he could hear it in his mind while a battle rages on. He didn't bother to answer as it continued.

' _It is me, Cerberus. I am calling you with the power of the Psi-Psi Fruit,'_ Cerberus said with a painful voice, _'I managed to get Ace out of the war with the giant beast in the sky, he's safe right now. But I know that he will attempt to come back. Akainu attempted to kill him by badmouthing you and let Ace get swallowed by his pride. A blow he dealt with me is severe, but my devil fruit is trying to keep me alive. Before I go, I want you to witness what would happen if Ace had stayed.'_

Before long, Whitebeard's mind began to see images within Cerberus. A scene where he saw his son, protecting Straw Hat Luffy from the magma brat. He continued to see his son struggle with every breath. When Ace spoke to Straw Hat, he then heard a message.

' _Old man… everyone… and even you Luffy… Even though I was worthless… even though… I carried the blood of a demon… Thank you for loving me!'_ the Ace in his mind said, breathing his last breath and smiled before falling down.

Whitebeard grew silent at this vision. Is it true that without him and his creatures, Ace would've died? The message from his son felt so emotional and real. He couldn't help but clench his fist in anger.

' _It may be out of my place, but I ask of you this one favor,'_ Cerberus now communes to Whitebeard, _'Attack Akainu and destroy Marineford! Do not allow Akainu, a second chance!'_

The telepathic call has ended when he turned to see Cerberus fall from his mortal wound.

"Cerberus!" Luffy said crawling to him as he turned his body.

Cerberus coughed as looked to Luffy with a tired expression. He held his hand up for Luffy to grab as it was well received.

"Listen to me," Cerberus said wheezing, "You must get out of here alive! Without me!"

"No! NO! I'm not leaving you!" Luffy denied with tears ready to fall, "Ivankov can save you! If he can pump you with the hormone stuff! He can save you!"

"No… not enough time," Cerberus said to Luffy, "You make sure to survive! You… You hear me!?"

With an ounce of psionic power, he showed Luffy the memories of his friends, Merry, and the adventures Luffy had with his crew. All his friends smiling before them.

"Don't ever… Don't EVER let them go!" Cerberus made him promised, "Get out of here! Your role here is done!"

Cerberus' vision began fade as his grip is losing strength. Releasing one breath, he fell lifelessly on the floor with Luffy screaming to the heavens. But one thought remained he spoke telepathically to the allies he was with.

' _Do it,'_ Cerberus said his order before fading.

The massive Leviathan began to pull away from Marineford with its speed, while Whitebeard appeared behind Akainu with killing intent.

* * *

Within the next few minutes, everything was in chaos. Whitebeard ended destroying Marineford from fighting Akainu and Luffy was scarred when he was unconscious, succumbing into a coma. The swarm stayed valiant with leadership of the Cerebrate Zerg still alive with Whitebeard.

With Marineford destroyed and the Leviathan leaving it behind, all that was left was the surviving marines, the still numerous Zerg, and many of the Whitebeard Pirates still staying, intending to fight on.

But a mere surprise came forth when a giant the size of the biggest building in Marineford appeared behind it with several unusual people coming in the destroyed Marineford.

"Long time no see!" Marshall D. Teach, or Blackbeard, laughed as he looked down at the wounded old man, "I'm glad you're still alive for your death, pops!"

"Teach…" Whitebeard seethed seeing the one he used to call son.

A continuous conversation around them spoke on unknowing the fact they are still outnumbered. Meanwhile. Cerberus' body began to self-regenerate as his wounds mend to where it was nonexistent. Even the clothes he wore went back to normal. Cerberus' hands twitch, away from the eyes of others as Cerberus slowly opened his eyes.

Meanwhile as Whitebeard prepares to face off against Teach and his allies, the Zerg plotted something behind their little squabble. Dehaka emerged from the inner workings of Marineford, covered in Terran blood and holding a marine's corpse in his jaws. Swallowing it whole he then lurks in the debris of Marineford ready to pounce again.

As the battle goes to where Whitebeard struck Blackbeard, the said man had his allies' guns ready to fire.

"Shoot him!" Blackbeard ordered his henchmen.

The continuous sound of gunfire echoed all over as they would see Whitebeard be shot and be sliced by Blackbeard's allies. It would work, were it not for all the bullets they had stopped before Whitebeard and the sword and spear being held in place.

"Wha-What the hell!?" Shiryu the rain said trying to move his sword.

"What's going on?" Blackbeard said in disbelief.

"You still live? I can know you are there," Whitebeard said fatiguing, looking at a bullet that is near his chest.

"It seems I can't fool you," Cerberus said revealing himself to everyone, "But I guess it's one of the Haki that exist here."

"No way," a female officer said in disbelief seeing the man that used to be dead.

"He's still alive!" a marine said afraid of him.

"Well, well the infamous Blackbeard," Cerberus said showing his teeth, "What a pleasant surprise."

"It was you," Blackbeard asked angered that some nobody stopped them.

"You are all wondering why am I still alive," Cerberus announced to the world, "Then allow me to show you!"

With a flick of his wrist, some of the bullets shot Cerberus with force. His body was torn, flesh severed, and even some shots on his chest. But he still stood. To the world's shock and even Whitebeard, the injuries that were dealt upon him were healing at a fast rate. Even the clothes he adorn heal as well.

"That magma I had to deal with needed time to heal, but these mere bullets are like pebbles compared to that!" Cerberus said with an evil smile.

"Just what the hell are you then," Sengoku demanded.

"If you truly want to know then I shall reveal myself," Cerberus said, "I am the guardian of the Swarm, the third Overmind, I am Cerberus the leader of the Swarm! And I have chosen to claim this world as my own!"

"What!?" a few marines yelled out in disbelief.

A cacophony of growls, hissing, and roaring echoed on in Marineford. The surviving Zerg that had took the blunt force of Whitebeard's devastating earthquake began to erupt from the ground. More Zerg erupted all over, both Primal and his brood, came about with killing intent as they practically surrounded all of them in just two minutes.

"No," a marine whispered dreading on his knees as hope in his spirit had all faded from within.

"The forces I have here and now are only a fraction compared to the real army. With this, I can bring the World Government to their knees! But perhaps I am getting over myself. We can end this by admitting your defeat," Cerberus said to all of Marineford.

Cerberus didn't expect that the fat captain to just chortle in front of him and the Zerg. Black mist began to cloak around him as Blackbeard stared at Cerberus manically.

"You think that just your devil fruit and your mere army can stop me? What kind of sick joke is that?" Teach spoke loud with blood on his forehead.

"You really think I am joking right now?" Cerberus sighed questioning the intelligence of this world again. He then looked to Whitebeard as he wheezed through the conversation, "Whitebeard, you're going to die soon."

"I know," Whitebeard said acknowledging his time, "But I will die knowing that you had help my stupid son live! I… thank you for that."

Cerberus looked to Whitebeard with some concern. Although he could have Amanda mend his wounds, Whitebeard insisted on dying here. Is he really determined to end all that he had? He can voluntarily prolong his life for a while longer, but Whitebeard had known he is on his last days. Even though he saved him from the brutality of this Blackbeard, he will die much sooner than anyone thought. Perhaps just minutes away

Whitebeard then turned to Blackbeard, the one who he used to call son, spoke with the little time he has, "Teach, this is no ordinary man with an army! He destroyed and brought down the Navy with all he has with him now! He defeated the three admirals and devastated the marines! And Ace still lives! There are things outside this world you don't even understand! The man Roger awaits is definitely not you!"

Blackbeard merely drew a breath as he sees Whitebeard now giving a content smile.

"Many will carry out Roger's will and others will carry my will as well," Whitebeard continued, "Even if you get out of here alive, there is nowhere safe for you. A specter will chase you for killing a member of our family. No matter how hard you try, their flames will never extinguish. It always has been since ancient times… and in the future, someday one person will carry the history of those decades on his back and challenge the entire world. Sengoku, you and the guys in the World Government all fear that immense battle engulfing the world that will eventually come. Perhaps it can be here sooner than we have thought. I don't care about myself… I have no regrets. As soon as that treasure is found, this world will turn upside-down! And someone will find it!"

Whitebeard took a deep breath, despite his severe wounds, and yelled to the entire world, "ONE PIECE… IS REAL!"

With the declaration of the treasure being real, Whitebeard's breath grows shallower as his eyes begin to close.

Cerberus looked upon and saw with surprise. Since his birth, many known terrans and Protoss have fallen in their deaths or be shredded to pieces. But this is the first time he sees one who is dying while standing up.

"Well then, it's time to begin!" Blackbeard said now that Whitebeard.

"On the contrary, there is still me and my army," Cerberus mentioned igniting his blade once more.

"Yes, but you won't stop me," Blackbeard declared.

Rath and his Hunter killers move to intervene, but the crew Blackbeard is stronger than the known marines they had dealt with. Many were forced to move out of the way as they were being thrown from their position. A black tarp was then pulled over Whitebeard's corpse as Blackbeard moved under. When he emerged out, his smile was wider.

"Let me show what true power is at! Black Hole!" Blackbeard announced as he placed his hand on the ground, creating a black hole on the ground and suck at the unfortunate marines.

Cerberus quickly ordered the nearest zerg to avoid it as it grew bigger before it vanished.

"That was the power of the Dark-Dark Fruit! If you thought that was scary, then get a load of this!" Blackbeard said pulling his arm back and taking a stance that all were familiar with.

With a single punch, Blackbeard caused the air to crack just like what Whitebeard did. A large tremor occurred and the Marine Headquarters is falling apart again. All this happened while Blackbeard laughed maniacally.

"Well!? What do you think now!?" Blackbeard continued, "Soon this world will no longer have that old boring peace! I bring forth a message to the entire world as its future has been decided! As of today, the name of this era is Blackbeard!" Teach announced laughing so very highly, "And I shall start by sinking Marineford to the very bottom of the sea!"

"You're mad!" a marine lieutenant shouted out.

"On the contrary, he is," Cerberus said stepped forward as Sengoku still in his gold Buddha form came in as well, "The battle here and now stands to where there is one way. Marines, Swarm, or the Blackbeard pirates, this is now a battle for survival. A battle that I am too familiar with!"

Cerberus then charge psionic energy all over his body, orange electricity circulating and cracking as his power is growing stronger. The clouds surrounding Marineford began to grow dark and swirl. Lightning can be heard of a distance as the weather within grew colder by seconds.

* * *

"Coby! Coby, are you alright!?" a man with a black visor wearing a white shirt, pale green vest, purple pants, and black gloves knelt down at the pink haired boy who was clutching his head.

The pink haired boy, Coby, wore a standard Marine jacket, pants, neckerchief, and a bandana on his forehead, glasses on his forehead, and a cross-shaped scar above his right eye spoke with tears, "Make it stop! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"Make what stop?!" the man asked, "What's wrong? Do you have a headache?"

"It's more than that Helmeppo!" Coby replied to his friend, "I don't know what's going on! I feel sad!"

"Sad?" Helmeppo repeated, "What do you mean?! You're not making any sense!"

Coby couldn't speak, but he begun to gag and let out a cascade of vomit before Helmeppo.

"The voices! I keep hearing them in my head and so many are disappearing!" Coby continued.

"What voices," Helmeppo said completely confused on what to do.

A gunshot was heard as they see a marine being shot in the chest. The marine began to fall, but he was caught by one of his comrades.

"Hey! Get a grip on yourself!" the soldier said to his fallen comrade, "You can make it! Think about your wife and two sons! How will I tell them that you died here?!"

The marine couldn't speak, but only moan to his comrade. Completely in pain as a battle rages on.

"Just leave him!" Vice-Admiral Doberman ordered the soldier.

The soldier forcibly complied by setting his comrade gently down as he spoke to his superior.

"But sir!" the soldier argued.

"No excuses! We are to kill every last pirates! Do not allow them to escape the clutches of justice!" Vice-Admiral Doberman ordered.

"The pirates?! We are being slaughtered all around us," the soldier argued angrily at his officer, "I had to watch my friends be butchered by those animals and you want to kill the pirates! We are dying out here just because of Admiral Akainu's sake of justice! Are we even supposed to be here just for us to die!?"

"You are a marine of justice! You are to follow orders no matter what! You will kill these pirates no matter what!" Vice-Admiral Doberman barked angrily at the sudden insubordination.

A hoarse female scream was heard as the source came from Ensign Tashigi who fell on the floor with a bloody leg. Her sword was dropped a foot away as Tashigi tried to keep the pain down.

"Tashigi!" Smoker shouted floating to her as smoke as he knelt to her side, "Are you alright!?"

"I'm trying Commodore Smoker but… Look out!" Tashigi shouted with widen eyes as she pointed at a Hydralisk going after them.

Smoker attempted to disarray the beast by incapacitating it with smoke, but it kept coming. When he struck with his seastone jutte, his surprise came when the thing sliced it with ease causing him to transform into smoke as defense. Smoker can hear his subordinate screaming as he looked in shock. The hydralisk was chomping at her midsection, while a zergling used its claws to disembowel her.

"No!" Smoker yelled in denial as he used Tashigi's sword and the broken part of his jutte to stab and kill the two beasts attacking her, "Tashigi! Tashigi, you better stay with me!"

In Smoker's arms, Tashigi is now in shock. Her glasses were broken and her dress was ripped. Blood pooled out of her midsection and leg, while her body shook from the extensive blood loss.

"Hey, you are not dying here! You hear me! You're not dying on my watch!" Smoker angrily and worriedly yelled at Tashigi.

The female Ensign couldn't even talk as she coughed, blood beginning to pool out of her lips.

' _This isn't even a war! It isn't even justice! This is a massacre!'_ Smoker thought angrily looking around seeing more blood pooling out all over Marineford.

"You think you can win!? I will destroy everything! I'll swallow up everything here and now! The entire world is mine!" Blackbeard maniacally laughed.

"Then claim it then! If you want the world that badly, then good luck trying to take it from my dead hands!" Cerberus declared raising a ball of psionic energy.

"Then I'll do just that!" Blackbeard announced pulling his arm back for another earthquake.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Everyone that had heard stopped whatever they were doing as they look for the source. Even the zerg who were busy trying to kill the marines halted within their mid-swing or almost biting at a few marine heads. Dehaka on the other hand was busy swallowing another marine before he looked on.

All eyes are aimed at Coby who had arms open as a barrier in front of Admiral Akainu. Tears continue to cascade down his face as he looked at the magma man.

"Please stop!" Coby pleaded crying, "Stop fighting already!"

Cerberus halted his psionic, completely deactivating as he observed the boy.

"This war is nothing but a waste of life!" Coby shouted to all of Marineford, "We already lost! Whitebeard is already dead! The pirates are being led away! And the monsters won't stop killing us! Why are you so bent on chasing them!? There isn't even a need for it! It isn't even justice! Everywhere around us is a slaughter!"

Many marines and pirates stared at Coby in complete surprise, he was actually sticking for all of them. Whether he is brave or foolish, what he is doing is admirable.

"Some of the survivors can be saved if they are treated right away!" Coby continued on, "But if we keep fighting, every one of us is just being consigning themselves to their deaths! Even now we're only making more unnecessary casualties! All these soldiers who are here… are just… PEOPLE WHO ARE FOOLS WHO'LL DIE FOR NOTHING!"

Cerberus was actually impressed. In the midst of a war, a boy with reason wanted this war to end. Most of the marines he has killed were haughty and egotistical like the Protoss Conclave at Aiur. Perhaps in the marines, there are those who can be reasoned with. He may need to look out for him.

When the Red Admiral denied the chance of ending the war again, an unknown element interfered from having Akainu kill the Chief Petty Officer. A man with shorts, sandals, black coat, white shirt, and a clawed scar blocked Akainu with just his sword. The man that is known as Red-haired Shanks has arrived.

More of this man's men arrived on the bay as he re-sheathed his sword. All of them more than happy to fight.

Unexpectedly, Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru flashed away in attempt to destroy a submarine that carries his allies underwater. The submarine was used by a supernova pirate, Trafalgar Law, who volunteered to rescues his ally's life. With his psionics, he can sense the danger of the submarine becoming lesser as he won't need to worry about fighting the admirals again. With the submarine's escape, Shanks then called to everyone.

"Listen, everyone! To go on fighting like this would only lead to more loss of life on both sides! But if anyone still wants to fight… then I and my men will happily oblige!" Shanks shouted bringing out his sword again as many marines merely backed away, "What about you Teach? Or should I call you Blackbeard now?"

Blackbeard laughed as he said, "Thanks, but no! I won't bother fighting you! I already got what I wanted after all! It's not time to fight you… yet. Come on boys, let's get out of here!"

With that statement, Blackbeard and his crew took their leave. Cerberus looked to the scarred pirate as he walked to the pirate with no regards, standing tall as he faced.

"Red-haired Shanks!" Cerberus spoke out, "When you said you will oblige with anyone who wants to fight, does that include me and my Swarm?"

"That's right!" Shanks said with a nod.

"Is that so?" Cerberus said with a tilted head and a twisted smile as many of his zerglings, hydralisks, and roaches came to his side while Shanks' crew readied their weapons.

The many marines and those watching around the world looked in disbelief that this man, Cerberus, would gladly challenge the Pirate Emperor as if it was a mere nuisance. Many of his monstrosities went to his side, roaring at the pirates as to incite a fight. But to their surprise, Cerberus merely raised his hand as a sign to halt their roars.

"But you did not come here to continue the fight Shanks, so I shall permit my Swarm to halt their bloodlust. I won't acknowledge you as an enemy right now," Cerberus said, "I have given the marines many chances to end this war now, but you know how their egos are. Perhaps, they will listen to you."

Many of the Zerg complied with the master's order as a majority backed away from the pirates who came for peace. Seeing the monstrosities back off, the pirates did the same by putting away their weapons.

"I thank you for your endeavors," Shanks said appreciating the moment before shouting, "Everyone, withdraw now and allow me to save face."

The marines and pirates stared at him in disbelief. While many seemed he relieved, but others seemed angry for his interference.

"We shall see to it that Whitebeard will be given a proper burial," Shanks continued, "You've already broadcasted the battle throughout the entire world! I can't just sit by and watch you fools go on and kill yourselves as a spectacle!"

"That's absurd!" Doberman shouted.

Before he could speak anymore, Cerberus ordered a hydralisk to intrude as it tackled the Vice-Admiral. Pinning him down with the claws as Doberman can only see the face of his enemy. More arguments erupted from the marines as the majority disagreed with his decision.

"BE QUIET!" Sengoku shouted to his men completely silenced by his orders. With a calm breath he said, "I won't mind at all."

When many were about to protest, Cerberus' Swarm approached with the familiar killing intent as many were silenced.

"I'll take full responsibility for this," Sengoku said to the Pirate Emperor.

"Thank you Sengoku," Shanks said appreciating the cooperation.

"Ahem," Cerberus fake coughed, getting Sengoku's attention, "I do hope you aren't forgetting the situation your marines are in."

Sengoku looked to Marineford and saw so many of his swarm ready to kill. Knowing what he must do, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you have won this war and defeated us," Sengoku admitted, "I only ask that you depart peacefully and spare the marines."

"Good, I will agree on those terms," Cerberus said with a satisfied smile as he turned his back at him, "If you announced that the marines won this war, make no mistake that I will end your existence here and now."

"…Hurry up and treat the injured!" Sengoku ordered the marines, "As of this moment… This war is over!"

Cerberus sighed as he walked away with victory. Victoria and Amanda walked to his side as they went to the Medivac. Dehaka appeared, drenched in blood as he had another poor marine being swallow to his gullet. All of the Zerg began retreating to the nearest Nydus worms and made it safely out. The lairs behind Marineford were crushed by the giant who was with Blackbeard. But it was convenient to where Cerberus didn't need to destroy them himself.

* * *

Leaving from their great victory, they now approach the floating Leviathan below the clouds. As they entered the massive behemoth, they all met up at the Leviathan's nerve center.

"I applaud every one of you for serving with me in the war," Cerberus congratulated his servants.

"That was a war? Please if it was, then the entire bay would be covered in blood," Amanda commented, "The only thing that was troublesome was when I had to keep chasing the fools that I kept trying to give aid."

"I am glad to serve you at my greatest, master," Victoria said giving a bow.

" _There is nothing more satisfying than satiating your desire for battle my liege,"_ Rath said copying Victoria.

"And you Dehaka? You have served me well," Cerberus asked the Primal Zerg.

"I have consumed much essence in the fight," Dehaka said scratching his neck, "So much fools think they can kill me with tools. I grew stronger and they were devoured."

"Got to admire your need to evolve," Cerberus said to his fellow Zerg, "Now then, how is our guest?"

Szak and Zathern appeared before their lord as they moved aside to reveal the guest. An exhausted Ace laying down on the ground drenched from the fluids of the Spawning Pool in the Leviathan.

"You still alive," Cerberus asked.

"No thanks to you," Ace grumbled before him standing up wiping off the traces of the liquid that was used to douse his flames.

"It was necessary for my plan," Cerberus spoke, "Our intervention has become a large victory for us. With the Swarm revealed to the entire world and doubt placed within the marines, it won't be long before chaos erupts and the balance of power disrupted. Sooner or later the Swarm will become the greatest power."

"You got what you want, but I want mine as well," Ace said knowing that his old man died in Marineford, "Where is Luffy?"

"Do not worry, we are planning to meet with him soon," Cerberus assured, "We will be heading to a place called the Amazon Lily in three days."

"Amazon Lily? Isn't that the place forbidden to all men?" Ace questioned.

"Do we look like we're mere men?" Cerberus asked referring to everyone in the nerve center.

"…Good point," Ace acknowledged.

"For now, I have some business to attend to. Szak, Zathern, we have plans for the Grand Line. And have some of the Broodmothers prepared," Cerberus said to the Cerebrate Zerg.

" _By your will, my king,"_ Szak and Zathern said in unison.

* * *

With the reconstruction of Marineford, all the marines were being mended and placed in medical aid. The results of the war was devastating to the marines as casualties grew to being more than 50,000 dead. Even more when the marines in medical care succumb to their wounds and dying on their beds. The negativity in the headquarters was very heavy, many known marines who were proud to fight for justice, now find themselves hating each other for their selfishness and actions.

While all this was happening, many known survivors now were given scars the Zerg dealt upon them.

Black Cage Hina was now limping in the headquarters with her left arm in a cast and bandages on her stomach. Ensign Tashigi was placed under life support as her recovery is becoming slower than others. Many marines were placed in a coma after the damage was done and several marines begin to pick up PTSD.

"Get away from me! Get the hell away from me!" a blonde female marine in bed kept shoving away the doctors who were trying to help.

"Ma'am please calm down! We are to help you!" a doctor said as several more try to contain her.

"No! Stay away! STAY AWAY!" the marine said with widen eyes as her vision changed.

Instead of doctors trying to help her, she can only see the Hydralisks and Zerglings crawling over to her with teeth and claws roaring directly at her. She tried to keep them away with her by pushing and kicking away their claws, but they were so resilient. When they began to hold her limbs down, she began to cry in despair and desperately attempted to break free.

"No! NO! Somebody! Save me! SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME!" she loudly pleaded out tears cascading down her slim cheeks.

Her eyes widen more when a bigger hydralisk slithered around the others. The thing roared as it reared its claws. She began to hyperventilate as the Hydralisk brought it down and struck her neck. She screamed in agony as it made its mark, forcing her eyes to close as she didn't want see them tear her apart and blood spilling out. Not wanting to see the fiery orange eyes that desire her death. Soon her cries grew silent as she believed she is dying.

In reality, the doctors have successfully manage to hold her down with eight arms as a doctor brought in a sedative to ease her pain. When their patient finally went unconscious, the doctors let go in relief that they managed to sedate another one.

"God damn it all!?" a doctor cursed massaging his cheek from the patient's punch, "That's the fifteenth patient this afternoon!"

"I know," another doctor said wiping off some sweat from his forehead, "But there's going to more than those fifteen."

Meanwhile, Fleet Admiral Sengoku is holding a meeting with the many Vice-Admirals that survived. Most of them were found dead with spikes, caused by the crowned beasts that assaulted them with frenzied haste.

"The dangers present by this unknown group allying with the Straw Hat Pirates can no longer be overlooked," Sengoku no longer in his Buddha form said beginning the post-battle briefing in Mariejois, "It was a disaster! The entire Navy has become the world's biggest laughingstock! Whitebeard may have been killed, but the son of Gold Roger still lives on! And almost all of the Navy was destructively disgraced!"

"That man had great tactical abilities," Vice-Admiral Tsuru said with an arm cast holding up a photograph of the man with powers surging around him and glowing eyes that had pure intensity, "Perhaps even greater than my own! He managed to counter a strategy that took months of preparation and it took him mere days to plan!"

"He had an innumerable army backing him up! And he took care of the Admirals with ease!" a Vice-Admiral spoke out.

"He slaughtered more than half of our soldiers with a few commands!" another spoke out.

"But why is it that he is allying with Straw Hat Luffy! It doesn't make sense!" another Vice-Admiral spoke out.

"They had no bounties before all this? How is it that threats like this have become overlooked and hidden from the Navy's eyes?!" the newly promoted Smoker growled slamming his fist on the table as those things almost killed his subordinate with lingering cruelty.

"The first is one of the girls, War Acolyte Victoria, one hundred million berries," Sengoku first decided, "Next, Apothecary Amanda, sixty-seven million berries! And finally, Swarm Overlord Cerberus… four hundred million berries!"

The last declaration caused an uproar among the Vice-Admirals as they debated on the amount.

"But sir! To have a rookie gain a bounty over a hundred million berries will make him more infamous!" a Vice-Admiral yelled with caution on the price.

"It will also mean that we will have to deal with another Supernova pirate!"

"Well then," Sengoku started sarcastically, "Can anyone one of you think of a better bounty for someone who had tactics to outwit our Great Tactician, but also bring forth an army that devastated the marines and made us admit our defeat!" he continued as his volume increased, "Don't forget that he is a man who made our Admirals bow down with his powers and even fight logias with equal might! Who would create a sword out of nothing that CAN kill logias for crying out loud!? His army could bring ruin to the entire world if left unchecked and yet he chose to use it on us! Along with the floating abomination he has, that will forever endangering our skies! There is practically no measure on how much we are feeling when he can impose as a real threat! If I had known he would have such things before, I would've give him a bounty that exceeds the millions! Or maybe personally have him submitted as a part of the Warlords myself!"

The doors were thrown out as a marine came in on all fours and panting, sweating profusely as he then spoke.

"Forgive me for interrupting… Fleet Admiral," the marine panted apologizing, "But I bring urgent news! That army of monsters began invading the West and South Blues simultaneously! And confirmation that… more than five Celestial Dragons… have been found killed in the monsters' invasion!"

"WHAT!?" All the Vice-Admirals and the Fleet Admiral himself yelled out in disbelief.

Every one of them stood, completely filled with aghast that the man he had described is doing even more damage after the war. Is it what he meant back then when that army was only a fraction? That he had more than hundreds of thousands of them raging and destroying all the islands in the Grand Line. It's horrific, even more than the Pirate Emperors themselves can individually do.

"What are we going to do!?" the messenger frantically asked.

Sitting back down on the chair, Sengoku covered his face with his hand as he sadly sighed.

"I don't know," Sengoku eventually admitted, "I don't even know… what to do first."

* * *

Alright the War of the Best is over with a major victory for the Zerg! Hard to believe I only did two chapters for one of the iconic battles in One Piece.

Oh and MrOreoMan, thanks for your kind suggestion of having others read my story inspired by yours.

However, there was something that kept nagging in my mind. When MrOreoMan said he would eventually do another crossover with the Swarm, it got me thinking if I can do the same. In my mind, I was thinking Marvel, Justice League, Halo, or perhaps Overlord. I'll leave a poll for you guys to decide.

Please read and review!


End file.
